Title is to be announced
by Hikariki-chan
Summary: Naruto et ses amis. Un anniversaire. Une double disparition. L'enquête s'annonce longue, et va pourtant enmener nos héros plus loin que prévu...  Schoolfic, UA, SasuNaru et autres... :P  Chap' 9 en ligne! Fic co-écrite avec Cha-chan  hiatus temporaire
1. Prologue

**Salut à tous =D Merci de venir jeter un coup d'oeil sur cette nouvelle fiction, coécrite avec Cha-chan, ma petite pomme adorée ^^**

**Alors... on commence par les bases?**

**Fandom: Naruto...**

**Rating: K+, pour le language pas toujours exemplaire...**

**Pairings: ils arriveront petit à petit. Eh oui, on part de rien... x)**

**Résumé: (spoil?) Une fête est organisée par la bande d'amis de Naruto, mais... Deux adolescents disparaissent. L'enquête s'annonce longue, et pourtant, elle risque de mener nos héros plus loin que ce qu'ils n'auraient pu croire...**

**(attention, ne pas se fier à mes résumés pourris xD)**

**Bon... Voilà comment ça se passe: je publierais toutes les deux semaines un nouveau chapitre. Il devrait y en avoir 17, voir 18 pour un épilogue éventuel. L'auteur alterne pour chaque chapitre: Hikari (donc moi ^^) a écrit le prologue, Cha' le chapitre 1, moi le chapitre 2 et ainsi de suite...**

**Cela ne change rien au fait que tous les chapitres seront publiés ici _et_ sur un blog de Cha' en même temps :)**

**Nous espérons que vous allez apprécier notre histoire, et surtout, n'hésitez pas à nous laisser une petite review ^^**

**On se retrouve en bas? :P**

**Bonne lecture!**

_**Prologue**_

Il faisait chaud. Anormalement chaud pour un mois d'octobre, dans cette salle de classe bien éclairée. Toutes les fenêtres étaient ouvertes et laissaient passer les rayons lumineux du soleil.

Coincé sur une chaise, devant une table trop petite pour y faire tenir ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce que contenait son sac, un blond de taille moyenne fixait de ses yeux azurs une feuille, posée en plein milieu de son bureau.

Cette simple petite feuille lui pourrissait la vie depuis une demi-heure.

Une demi-heure qu'il cherchait à comprendre la foutue consigne de ce devoir.

Un devoir de physique, plus précisément.

Eh oui. La classe de Naruto, les 1ères B, avaient deux heures de physique ce matin. Il était 10h30, Naruto avait faim, et il était en pleine interrogation écrite.

Pas que leur prof soit un sadique (non non...), mais leur donner des questions à la con en contrôle, c'était un de ses passe-temps favori.

Rien que pour voir la tête de ses élèves quand ils lisaient les premiers mots.

D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui, la consigne qui tuait les deux neurones du blond à la tâche était:

_***Comment faire apparaître un éclair?***_

Ouais. _Ça_, c'est de la consigne. La deuxième consigne (et la dernière) c'était: _Demerden Sie sich._

Évidemment, en cours, ça faisait bien, mais en interro... Bof, quoi.

Bref, pendant que Naruto faisait tourner son cerveau à plein régime, un peu plus loin dans la salle... Tout devant, même, Sakura Haruno, sa meilleure amie, reposait son large front sur ses bras croisés. Couchée en travers de sa table, la jeune fille s'offrait une petite sieste.

Et l'interro?

Vous parlez du petit bout de papier, là?

HA!

Mais ça faisait 20 minutes qu'elle l'avait finie, cette « interro »! Qu'on vienne pas la faire ch*er avec ça, surtout pas quand elle avait décidé de dormir.

Encore plus loin... Ah non, juste à côté de Naruto en fait, il y avait Sasuke Uchiwa.

Assis près de la fenêtre, il balayait la cour déserte du regard. Accoudé sur sa table, avec un minimum de classe (tout de même), il se demandait où il allait manger à midi, et quoi.

Lui aussi avait fini. Il patientait, attendant que l'heure et demie qui le séparait de la pause soit écoulée.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le blond. Il transpirait, tellement il semblait réfléchir.

Il regarda à nouveau vers la fenêtre. Les arbres qui bordaient la cour carrée étaient parés de feuilles oranges et rouges. Parfois, des étudiants allaient et venaient, empruntant toujours le même chemin.

Le lycée avait beau être grand, le décors n'était pas très varié. Il y avait néanmoins de la vie ici, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Avoir retrouvé tous ses amis d'enfance l'avait aidé à sortir de sa coquille. D'un naturel plutôt impassible, il semblait froid et distant. Calme et réfléchit, il était le cadet de la puissante famille Uchiwa.

L'exacte antithèse de Naruto. Ce dernier était joyeux, exubérant, hyperactif... La liste était longue. Mais chez ce garçon attachant, le moindre défaut se confondait avec ses qualités.

Naruto Uzumaki était orphelin. Il avait perdu ses parents très jeune, dans un bête accident de voiture. Un énième chauffard, dépressif et sans permis, qui roulait bourré.

Pour le blond, ce genre d'histoire, c'était juste des choses qu'on voyait dans les journaux télévisés et dans les films. Un truc qui semble tellement débile et malheureux qu'on se dit « Wouah. Les pauvres. », avant de se lever du canapé et d'aller chercher une boîte de biscuits dans le placard, pour se remettre assis et écouter les personnalités politiques du pays s'entredéchirer pour un énième scandale...

Tout d'un coup, la sonnerie retentit.

Naruto reconnu l'air et rangea immédiatement ses affaires. Il balança sa copie vierge de toute trace d'un quelconque passage de stylo, et se précipita dehors. Lorsque Sasuke le rejoignit, il lui sauta littéralement dessus, manquant de le faire tomber, en lui criant:

- SASUKEEE !

Ledit Sasuke se redressa avant d'envoyer le blond à terre.

- Hé! J'avais un truc super important à te dire!

Son ami le regarda d'un air blasé, avant de lui répondre:

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de me le dire maintenant?

- Je boude.

- Dis plutôt que t'as oublié...

Naruto ouvrit la bouche aussi majestueusement qu'une carpe et couru derrière le brun.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'avec toi je passe _toujours _pour un idiot?

- C'est ton talent naturel qui s'exprime, 'cherches pas.

Naruto décida d'abandonner. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais là...

Ah bah non. Plutôt que d'abandonner, il allait changer de sujet.

- Eh, au fait, tu vas à la fête, samedi?

- Tu changes de sujet? Quel dommage.

- P*tain, Sasuke! Réponds à ma question!

- J'ai pas envie de sortir.

- Euh... Mais allez, viens! On va bien s'amuser!

- Ne me soûle pas avec ça, ou tu ne finiras pas ta journée entier.

Fini les changements de sujets, Naruto était à court d'idées. Heureusement, Sakura et Ino vinrent à son secours:

- Alors, on mange où?

- À la cantine, blondasse.

- Kiba, arrête de m'appeler comme ça, bordel!

À ce moment-là, Sasuke pensa en son fort intérieur:

_Mais quelle bande de cons. Ils ne se calment jamais, ou quoi? _

Et au même instant, Naruto riait en voyant la mine défaite de son ami. Il regarda alors Sakura:

- Hé, t'as réussi le devoir de physique?

Celle-ci le regarda l'air de dire: _T'es con ou quoi, Naruto? Dis-moi que tu plaisantes..._

- Évidement, que je l'ai réussi. Plus simple que ça, tu meurs. Ce prof ne fait que nous donner des devoirs pour Q.I. de poule!

Ok. En une phrase, Naruto venait de comprendre qu'il avait un quotient intellectuel inférieur à celui d'une poule.

Classe.

Arrivés au réfectoire, chacun choisit son plat. Ils s'installèrent ensuite tous à la même table, avant que Naruto ne revienne à la charge, afin de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Il s'adressa donc, encore une fois, à Sakura:

- Et donc, la réponse...?

- C'est évident... Pour la foudre, il faut générer une différence de potentiel entre des cations de permanganate de potassium et des structures de polymères diploïdes à réfraction carboxylique, ce qui engendre une décharge de 100 ampères par mole, qui est inversement proportionnelle au carré du produit scaler de la subduction andésitique en vertu du corollaire de Markovnikov sur le vapocraquage convergent. (1*)

La tablée, littéralement endormie, commença à émerger. Naruto bégaya, d'une voix encore ensommeillée:

- Ah oui... bien sûr...

- Bouaaaah... Mais bordel, il a rien d'autre à faire, ce prof? J'veux dire... Inventer des trucs pareils... Y'a vraiment que ceux qui font S qui sont aussi tarés.

Quelques rires se firent entendre à la remarque de Kiba. Ino, elle, décida d'aborder un sujet plus joyeux.

- Alors, qui fait quoi pour samedi?

- Gné? Quoi, samedi?

- Samedi, pour la fête, andouille!

- Bah, Shika, t'as la mémoire courte. C'est la physique qui te fait cet effet là?

- Boarf, m'en parle pas, c'était-trop-galère.

- OH! Vous m'écoutez, oui ou merde?

- Merde, Ino! Tu vois pas qu'on parle, là?

Une veine commença à battre sur la tempe de la blonde.

- Ok, voici la répartition des tâches: Sakura, Temari, Tenten, Hinata et moi, on s'occupe de la décoration et de tout ce qui concerne les courses. Shikamaru, tu t'occupes des détails...-

- Quels détails?

- Je sais pas, cherche. Détails, genre tout ce qui ne va pas, les voisins en colère, par exemple. Sasuke et Naruto, vous vous occupez de la musique. Kiba, toi et Chôji, vous allez prévenir le reste de la bande.

Tout le monde souffla. Elle avait enfin fini de parler.

- Ok... Et euh...

- Naruto, tais-toi, tu vas dire une connerie.

- Shikamaru! Nan, mais, euh... Oh putain. J'ai oublié ce que je voulais dire.

- Encore?

- Mais vous allez pas tous vous y mettre!

Tout le monde ria des malheurs de Naruto.

Hinata rougit en le regardant. Elle pensa que, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il avait toujours été maladroit. Mais malgré ça, personne ne lui cherchait de crosses. Petit, il la ramenait souvent, et avait prit de bonne raclées. Maintenant, il avait grandi, et était plus imposant. Il était aussi un peu plus calme et réfléchit... Enfin, ça restait quand même Naruto.

En le voyant parler avec Sakura de tout et de rien, elle ne pût empêcher son cœur de se serrer dans sa poitrine.

Etait-ce vrai? Naruto était-il vraiment amoureux de Sakura?

_Ce n'est pas juste_, pensa-t-elle en voyant la façon dont la jeune fille au cheveux roses minaudait auprès de Sasuke. S'en était parfois presque écœurant.

Mais trop polie pour dire ce qu'elle pensait, et trop timide pour se risquer à perdre l'une de ses meilleures amies, Hinata continua de marcher derrière le trio, écoutant en silence les conversations superficielles d'Ino et Tenten.

*A suivre...*

**Voili voilou! J'ai hésité à laisser nos petits commentaires... Dois-je les mettre dans le prochain chapitre? xD**

**En tous cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Je dédicace ce prologue à Vivi, que l'on bassine depuis un moment avec cette fic. Donc: nous te le dédicacons, Vivi, gloire à toi! xD**

**Sinon, laissez des reviews si le coeur vous en dit :) La suite bientôt!**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Coucou =D**

**C'est encore nous x) Voici le chapitre premier du nom, comme promis.**

**Celui-ci a été écrit par Cha, je vous laisse le soin de le découvrir ^^**

**Attention, accrochez-vous bien...**

**Merci à Vivi pour son soutien, et à angel pour la review! Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous plaira! :D**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Résidence Yamanaka, samedi 10 octobre :

Il était 14h et une pagaille énorme régnait dans l'immense villa de la famille Yamanaka. Pour cause, ce soir c'était la fête ! Eh oui Ino avait invité tous ses amis à venir fêter l'anniversaire de Naruto chez elle. Mais attention, c'était une surprise ! Dans le salon, Ino s'affairait à la décoration des lieux aidée par ses amies Sakura, Hinata, Tenten et Temari. Seulement voilà, alors que Sakura et Ino voulaient mettre du rose un peu partout les trois autres ne l'entendaient pas de la même oreille…

-Mais bon sang les filles, c'est pour fêter l'anniversaire de Naruto !

-Tenten a raison ! Et puis les garçons n'aiment pas le rose !

-Alors là je ne suis absolument pas d'accord avec vous, d'abord c'est une surprise donc Naruto ne doit pas savoir que c'est son anniversaire qu'on fête et ensuite les garçons n'ont rien contre le rose !

-Ino… tiens demande donc à ton père !

Le père d'Ino était un homme blond de la trentaine plutôt bien conservé, très attentionné et surtout d'une patience à toute épreuve. Il répondit tout naturellement à l'appel d'Hinata et expliqua tant bien que mal à sa fille que mettre du rose dans tout le salon n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. Il lui conseilla des couleurs plus neutres comme du jaune, du orange et pourquoi pas du rouge, après quoi il quitta la pièce.

-Depuis quand il est devenu expert en décoration lui hein ?

-Hé bien peut-être depuis qu'il est décorateur d'intérieur non ?

(Silence)

-… Bon, au boulot les filles. Hinata tu fais les guirlandes, Temari et Tenten des ballons. Sakura et moi on s'occupe de placer les meubles.

Sitôt dit sitôt fait. Le salon fut vite près à accueillir les invités. Il ne leur restait que les courses à faire. Alors qu'elles allaient se mettre en route quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

-Salut les filles, je viens de finir de mettre des mots dans les boîtes aux lettres des voisins pour les prévenir qu'il y aura sûrement du bruit ce soir. J'ai pas vraiment trouvé d'autres détails alors…

-Pas d'autres détails ? Mais tu plaisantes espèce de flemmard ! On va t'occuper nous t'en fais pas ! On allait partir faire des courses mais maintenant que tu es là… tu vas pouvoir y aller pour nous !

-Excellente idée Temari mais j'ai peur que tout seul il ne s'en sorte pas dans les magasins … je vais venir avec toi Shika.

-Non non non Ino tu ne peux pas !

-Et pourquoi ?

-Hé bien tout simplement parce que la fête c'est chez toi donc tu peux pas nous laisser seules ici quand même.

-Euh… ouais… dans ce cas… Hinata tu veux bien aller avec lui ?

Bien évidement Hinata accepta sans hésitation. Elle savait très bien qu'Ino et Temari avaient toutes les deux des vues sur Shikamaru, c'était d'ailleurs la plus fréquente raison de leurs disputes.

Les filles retournèrent donc à l'intérieur histoire de ranger encore un peu et de faire le ménage. Vers 17h, Sasuke et Naruto arrivèrent avec la musique. La fête étant dans deux heures, Ino commença à s'inquiéter car Hinata et Shikamaru n'étaient toujours par revenus des courses ! La jeune blonde fulminait quand enfin les deux concernés arrivèrent.

-D-désolée du r-retard mais on a eu un p-peu de m-mal à tout trouver. Ta liste était énorme Ino !

-Je savais que j'aurai dû y aller mais bon heureusement vous êtes ENFIN là.

-C'est bon calme toi Ino, elle t'a dit qu'ils étaient désolée alors tu arrête de stresser.

-Temari tu commence pas à me souler ok ?

-Wo mai-

-STOOOOP ! On a une fête à terminer de préparer alors vous vous engueulerez demain pigé ?

Les deux blondes se fusillèrent encore du regard un instant mais Sakura avait raison, elles avaient une fête à préparer. Elles finirent donc de ranger les courses et partirent se changer.

19h, les filles étaient fin prêtes et absolument sublimes.

À présent elles n'attendaient plus que les garçons… qui étaient, évidement, en retard. Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après et la fête pu enfin commencer.

Toute la bande était réunie, et les petites « divergences de point de vue » d'Ino et Temari s'étaient effacées pour laisser place à la joie et la bonne humeur.

Naruto n'était pas idiot au point de ne pas se douter que la fête qu'ils avaient préparé tous ensemble durant cette semaine était pour son anniversaire, mais il se dit que, quitte à ce que les autres croient qu'il était un crétin, pourquoi les faire changer d'avis? C'était tellement plus facile, parfois, de « ne pas comprendre... » et ensuite d'être ravi et joyeux !

Le blond remercia ses amis et fit la bise aux filles qui s'étaient donné bien du mal, non sans avoir le rouge aux joues.

Sakura lui expliqua que c'était tout à fait normal, et que son anniversaire était une occasion importante qu'il ne fallait pas manquer de fêter. Voyant le visage ahuri du blond, Sasuke le tira par le bras afin de couper tout éventuelle reconnexion des neurones de Naruto, et ainsi de le laisser profiter de la fête.

Lorsque arriva le moment du gâteau, Kiba posa une question stupide, pour ne pas changer, à savoir si une fille était cachée dedans.

Après s'être prit simultanément les poings d'Ino, Temari, Sakura et Tenten dans la figure, il renonça à avoir sa réponse et déclara:

-Nan mais, si on peut plus rigoler... Ino, repose ce couteau TOUT DE SUITE!

Il battit en retraite dans la cuisine sous un éclat de rire général. Ino regarda la porte battante, incrédule:

-Euh... Je voulais juste couper le gâteau, moi. Il croit que ça m'amuse, de lui courir après?

-Bah, honnêtement, je me pose la question.

-RESTE DANS TA CUISINE, KIBA!

Ils purent finalement le manger, ce gâteau, tout en ayant fait d'innombrables photos afin d'immortaliser le moment où Naruto soufflait sur ses dix-huit bougies.

ooo00oooOooo00oooO

Vers minuit, la fête battait son plein. La plupart étaient quelque peu éméchés (juste un peu pompette, hein, pas plus!). Seuls Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura et Hinata étaient encore sobres et parfaitement en possession de leurs moyens.

Quant à Naruto, lorsqu'il avait voulu à boire, il s'était adressé à la mauvaise personne. Kiba lui avait donné un verre contenant un liquide vert avec un immense sourire, lui soutenant que c'était du sirop de menthe artisanal (1), et qu'il fallait ab-so-lu-ment qu'il le goûte. Ce que le blond avait fait sans aucune hésitation, bien sûr. Il avait aimé ça, et en avait redemandé!

Ce n'est qu'au bout du quatrième verre que Sasuke l'avait rejoint. Au moment où il trempa ses lèvres dans le verre, il jeta un regard sceptique à Naruto. Le blond avait l'air bien avancé dans son état de sobriété, mais il lui posa tout de même _la_ question:

-Naruto... C'est quoi, ce truc?

Il répondit sans hésiter, un grand sourire aux lèvres:

-Du sirop de menthe artisanal!

Oui, Naruto avait beau dire « se faire passer pour un crétin », des fois, c'était tellement naturel qu'on pouvait se demander s'il n'illustrait pas à lui tout seul le concept « être blond ».

Sasuke reposa le verre, et regarda son ami d'un air contrit.

Il se dirigea vers Kiba avec un regard noir.

-T'es con ou quoi?

-Quoi?

Kiba, fier de son jeu de mot **_(NdH: alors qu'on pourrait croire qu'il n'y en a pas... Sisi, les bruns sont parfois trèèèèès inspirés eux aussi)[NDC : je vois ça xD]_** écouta d'une oreille distraite Sasuke l'engueuler sur le fait qu'il avait encouragé Naruto à boire, que maintenant le blond était dans un sale état, etc...

Sakura, alertée par cette petite altercation, demanda quelques explications.

Sasuke, énervé, lui répondit sèchement, avant de tourner les talons:

-Naruto s'est bourré la gueule au Get27.

-QUOI?

ooo00oooOooo00oooO

Sakura s'occupait de la musique, histoire de mettre autre chose que le « Happy Birthday Dear » qui tournait à fond depuis quelques 12 minutes.

Soudain, un bruit qui ne s'accordait pas avec ceux de la fête retint son attention.

Elle coupa la sono, et tendit l'oreille, ce qui lui valut pas mal de protestations de ses camarades, avant de les faire taire d'un ton sec.

Elle avait bien entendu _crier_.

-Hé, je crois que j'ai entendu Ino crier... Pas vous?

-Euh, non...

-Hé, mais où sont Ino et Temari ?

Kiba fonça à l'extérieur. Arrivé dans la rue, il eut tout juste le temps d'entrevoir le visage terrifié d'Ino avant que la jeune fille ne soit totalement emmenée dans une vieille voiture bleue. Il tenta de rattraper la voiture mais à pied, la tâche n'était pas facile.

Il rentra épuisé et encore sous le choc.

Les autres, encore à la résidence, attendaient son retour. Il voulu ouvrir la bouche afin de décrire ce qu'il s'était passé mais rien ne vint. Doucement Hinata se leva, planta son regard dans celui du brun et lui demanda d'une voix douce :

-Kiba, que s'est-il passé ?

-J-je…

-Doucement, respire. Je vais te poser une question et tu va me répondre par oui ou par non, d'accord ?

Le jeune homme se contenta de hocher la tête, bien trop secoué pour prononcer le moindre mot.

-As-tu vu Ino ?

Il hocha à nouveau la tête se qui fit légèrement baisser la tension dans la pièce. Hinata continua.

-Et Temari ?

Cette fois son signe de tête fut négatif. À ce moment Sasuke se leva et se planta devant Kiba.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu as vu ?

-Sasuke ! Ne le brusque pas, tu vois bien qu'il est en état de choc !

-On a pas de temps à perdre Hinata. Kiba, tu veux qu'on puisse la retrouver ou pas ? Alors qu'est-ce-que tu as vu ?

-U-une voiture… elle s'est faite enlever.

Impossible. Ino se faire enlever ? Et Temari ?

-Mais… en y réfléchissant bien je crois que Temari était aussi à l'intérieur, je ne l'ai aperçue que brièvement mais elle y était.

-La voiture, à quoi elle ressemblait ?

-Euh… elle était bleue… bleu foncé et c'était une vieille bagnole toute pourrie.

-Ok, plaque d'immatriculation ?

-J'ai pas bien vu mais je crois que ça commençait par BK et que ça finissait par SR.

-T'as pas vu le numéro ?

-Nan désolé…

Tous étaient tétanisés. Que faire maintenant ? Temari et Ino avaient visiblement été enlevées par on ne sait qui dans une vieille voiture bleue… tous étaient en pleine panique intérieure. Tous sauf Sasuke et Shikamaru qui semblaient garder un calme olympien ! Naruto, plus excité que jamais, brisa vite le silence.

-Bon, on va pas rester là à se tourner les pouces quand même ! Deux de nos meilleures amies ont disparu ! Réagissez bon sang !

-J'en suis le premier étonné mais, pour une fois, ce baka de Naruto a raison. On ne peut pas rester là à ne rien faire.

-Merci Sasuke… héé je suis pas un baka !

-Alors, d'abord, on va tous rentrer chez nous et demain on se retrouve tous chez moi pour commencer l'enquête.

-Pourquoi on appelle pas la police ?

-Naruto, t'es vraiment un idiot. On peut pas appeler la police tant que ça fait pas 48h qu'elles ont disparu. Alors tu fais comme Sasuke a dit et on se retrouve tous chez lui demain.

Shikamaru semblait moins endormi que d'habitude. La disparition des filles l'avait donc affecté au point qu'il ne trouve plus le sommeil ? Personne n'osa rajouter quoi que ce soit et tous rentrèrent chez eux, appréhendant le lendemain.

Sasuke décida de ramener Naruto chez lui. Vu l'état du blond et ce qu'il s'était passé avec les filles, il n'y aurait pas « d'after ». Mais ce n'était pas le plus grave, loin de là. Soudain, le brun remarqua quelque chose d'étrange:

-Naruto.

-Hmmmm?

-Tu sais que t'es plus intelligent quand t'es bourré?

-Pfff... D-dis pas des c...conneries pareilles, Teme.

Puis, le blond s'écroula sur l'épaule de son ami.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) "Du sirop de menthe artisanal" : dédicace à Astate et à sa fic "Voyage à Ilix", qui sévit sur le fandom de Fullmetal Alchemist, etr que j'adore ^^<strong> (Hikari)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Note de Hikari: Voilà, chapitre 1 posté ^^ Je trouve que Cha' a fait du bon boulot, même si j'ai ajouté quelques trucs :)<em>**

**_L'histoire commence sérieusement, et on démarre sur les chapeaux de roues =O Nous espérons que vous avez bien rigolé, et à dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 2! (hé oui, c'est comme Koh-Lanta, y'a rien samedi prochain ;P)_**

**_Alors, laissez-nous un petit message pour nous donner votre avis! ^^_**


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Coucou les gens :D Un nouveau chapitre ^^**_

_**Celui-ci à été écrit par Hikari (soit moi-même ^^). Il bat des record de longueurs pour l'instant, mais ça, c'est parce que j'étais inspirée ^_^**_

_**Merci à ceux qui nous lisent et nous laissent des reviews :D C'est important pour nous, vraiment! Et je crois que Cha a besoin de motivation (c'est pas que la S c'est dur, mais... uhn peu quand même?). En plus, c'est elle qui écrit le prochain chapitre (donc, vous savez quoi faire si vous voulez lire la suite ;P)**_

Mais vous avez un peu de marge, on a quelques chapitres d'avance ^^

_**_****Au fait, si vous voulez une playlist pour la fic, n'hésitez pas! Personellement, j'écris beaucoup avec de la musique en fond, donc si chez vous aussi, c'est la dèche dans votre mp3, faites-le nous savoir =)****_**_

_**_**_**_**J'arrête là mon blabla, et je vous laisse lire. Dans ce chapitre, lendemain de fête, gueule de bois, histoires de sixième sens, et autres joyeustés de conneries =D Bonne lecture!**_**_**_**_

*sautez ce passage ^^'*

Disclaimer: Nous ne fesons qu'emprunter les personnages de Naruto afin de les placer dans une histoire débile de notre création. Les textes sont écris par Cha-chan et Hikari, Honda est une marque de voiture dont nous ne connaissons pas les secrets de fabrications, et Masashi Kishimoto est un auteur qui ferai mieux de ne céder ses personnages à personne u_u

**_Voilà c'est fini (je ferai plus jamais de disclaimer pareil, moi...)_**

**_On se retrouve en bas? =3_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre<strong>__**2 :**__« Où __les __garçons __mènent __l__'__enquête »_

Les rayons du soleil matinal éclairaient la chambre d'une lumière presque irréelle. Les rideaux n'avaient été tirés qu'à moitié, aussi Naruto grogna lorsqu'il se réveilla à cause d'un de ces traîtres de rayons qui lui atterrit dans l'œil.

Le blond ouvrit péniblement un œil puis, décidant que la tâche était trop difficile pour lui, rabattit la couverture sur sa tête.

Seulement, cette dernière ne vint pas tout de suite. Il sentit une certaine résistance, logiquement inhabituel, vu la masse d'une couverture…

_Mais bordel, pourquoi y a un poids sur ma couverture ? C'est pas le chat du voisin qu'est encore venu squatter j'espère, la dernière fois, il a foutu des poils partout, et j'en ai eu pour deux jours à tout nettoyer._

…

_Euh… Nettoyer ?_

L'idée fit son chemin dans la petite tête blonde. Nettoyer. Nettoyer, nettoyer, nettoyer. La fête d'anniversaire de la veille s'était finie dans un sacré bordel…

Il avait un mal de crâne épouvantable, et d'ailleurs, il se jurait de frapper fort sur la tête de l'abruti qui lui avait donné un coup pareil.

Nettoyer. Mal de crâne. Poids sur la couverture.

Cette fois, Naruto crût avoir un éclair de génie… Doucement, tout doucement, très délicatement, presque imperceptiblement, il se retourna.

Et là, il comprit pourquoi la couverture ne voulait pas venir.

Face à lui, Sasuke, emmitouflé dans ladite couverture, dormait comme un bébé.

_Mais comment j'ai atterri là, moi ?_

Il regarda un instant son ami, ses cheveux noirs sur l'oreiller immaculé, son visage fin, sa peau blanche et lisse… Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle son mal de crâne. Peut-être que Sasuke l'avait frappé durant son sommeil ?

_Non __non, __lui __c__'__est __mon __meilleur __ami, __il __ferait __jamais __un __truc __pareil__…_

Naruto se retourna à nouveau dans le grand lit, se retrouvant ainsi face à ces traîtres de rayons de soleil.

oooOoo00oooOooo

Sasuke, de son côté, émergeait tranquillement de son sommeil, inconscient de la pseudo lutte intérieure de son ami.

Il mit un certain temps à reconnecter tous ses neurones, et à se retrouver en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Il referma les yeux, afin de se concentrer sur les évènements de la veille.

_De toutes façons, Naruto dort encore. Quelle marmotte, celui-là, vraiment…_

Il poussa un soupir mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé. Il aimerait bien, lui aussi, pouvoir s'endormir n'importe où, n'importe quand…

_Quoi que, avec les folles qui me poursuivent, je ne tiens pas à me faire agresser pendant mon sommeil…_

Il en était là de ses réflexions, se giflant mentalement parfois, car ses pensées alternaient entre la fête de la veille, les cheveux blonds de Naruto, la vieille voiture bleue, l'horripilant FanClubOfficielDeSasuke-kun qui était dirigé par une fille qu'il avait en horreur parce qu'il avait failli finir dans son lit, la disparition des filles, la peau hâlée de Naruto, Naruto bourré au Get27, Naruto qui dort, et…

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux. Il était face au blond, qui le regardait bizarrement. Mais plus que ça, il avait posé son index sur le bout du nez du brun.

Surprit, il demanda assez froidement :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous, usuratonkachi ?

-Euh… Je voulais juste voir si t'étais réveillé.

-Bah maintenant, t'as vu, alors enlève ton doigt de mon nez.

-…Euh, désolé.

Naruto se dit que, même s'il était encore passé pour un crétin fini, la tête de Sasuke avait valu ce petit sacrifice.

Le brun se leva, pestant mentalement contre la connerie qui envahissait la boîte crânienne du blond.

Il revint à la réalité.

_Aujourd'hui, c'est dimanche… Donc Itachi est là._

Il attendit patiemment que le blond ait fini de s'habiller, avant de lui proposer de descendre prendre le petit déjeuner.

Sur le chemin les menant à la cuisine, ils rencontrèrent Itachi Uchiwa, le grand frère de Sasuke.

-Ah, salut, je te cherchais.

Itachi toisa son cadet. Il avait un air grognon sur le visage, comme à son habitude. Pourtant, il eut le sentiment qu'il y avait autre chose. Il sourit aux deux amis.

-Bonjour, petit frère. Bonjour, Naruto.

-Salut, Itachi.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Sasuke ?

-…

Les gargouillements du ventre du blond les poussa à aller discuter dans la cuisine, histoire que les deux plus jeunes puissent manger.

Sasuke expliqua les évènements de la veille à son frère, lui demandant son aide, tout en omettant le fait qu'il n'étaient que quatre encore sobres à la fin de la soirée.

-… Sasuke, fit Itachi en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Tu sais que je suis en congés, là ?

-Oui, et je m'excuse, mais on a des témoins et des disparues.

-Depuis moins de 48 heures. Et en plus, vous auriez pu téléphoner au poste...

-Mais bordel, c'est ton métier, non ? T'es inspecteur, et brillant en plus, alors aide-nous !

-Euh, Sasuke… Tu devrais peut-être te calmer. C'est ton frère quand même…

Sasuke jeta un regard noir à Naruto, qui disait : « Viens pas me faire chier, toi. »

Résultat, Naruto baissa la tête sur sa tranche de pain, et décida de se venger sur elle en étalant une couche de beurre à faire pâlir un moka*, et finit par verser la moitié du pot de Nutella par-dessus.

Les deux frères le regardèrent faire avec des yeux exorbités, puis reportèrent leur attention l'un sur l'autre.

Sasuke glissa à l'oreille de son aîné :

-Je te jure que si tu ne nous aides pas, je te fais avaler la même chose, mais avec une baguette complète.

Itachi décida d'accepter. Non pas à cause de la pseudo menace de son petit frère, après tout, s'il voulait, il pouvait facilement la lui faire bouffer sa menace, mais plutôt parce que cette affaire d'enlèvement l'inquiétait et l'interpellait. En effet, il avait déjà vu des cas similaires au bureau.

-Écoutez… Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mardi, nous aurons dépassé les 48 heures…

-…Et les maigres chances qu'on a de les retrouver seront définitivement perdues.

-Commence pas à faire chier, Sasuke.

-…

-Et donc, disais-je, il faudra que je vous interroge afin de savoir si l'un de vous a vu quelque chose. Je devrai également rendre visite aux familles des disparues… Qui sont, au fait ?

-Ino et Temari.

-Ça ne m'aide pas ça. Leurs noms de famille ?

-Ino Yamanaka…

-Elle te courrait pas après, elle ?

-AU PRIMAIRE ! Et… Temari no Sabaku.

Itachi devint blême. Son visage perdit ses couleurs, et un air vaguement inquiet se peignit sur son visage.

Il couina :

-No Sabaku ?

Sa vie allait devenir un enfer.

Il avait accepté cette affaire pour quoi, déjà ?

oooOooo00oooOooo

-Sakura, t'es sûre que c'est par là ?

-Oui.

-Mais comment tu peux le savoir ?

-Je le sais, c'est tout.

-Mais c'est pas possible. T'es sûre de toi ?

-Écoute, abruti. Je suis déjà allée là bas des millions de fois, alors je sais quand même où il est, ce foutu commissariat !

-Mais-

-TU ME GONFLES! REGARDE LES PANNEAUX, BORDEL !

Le silence régna en maître, quand Kiba décida enfin d'accorder sa confiance au sixième sens de Sakura qui, en fait, suivait simplement les panneaux.

Naruto et Sasuke n'avaient pas osé ouvrir la bouche, de peur de déclencher une nouvelle crise.

Il faut dire que Sasuke connaissait par cœur le chemin, vu que son frère travaillait là-bas, mais oser avancer l'hypothétique et éventuelle conjecture que le chemin proposé par Sakura n'était pas forcément le plus court, ça, jamais. Ou du moins pas à voix haute.

Shikamaru se taisait lui aussi, trop occupé à se remémorer la scène.

Lee et Tenten soutenaient moralement Hinata, qui était vraiment très inquiète et complètement à bout.

Kiba, lui, la fermait parce qu'il en avait marre de se faire moucher à tout bout de champ.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au commissariat de police de Konoha, où ils furent reçus par Itachi Uchiwa.

Après quelques brèves présentations, ils discutèrent de la situation, le témoin principal étant Kiba.

-Alors, Sakura.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses frémit en entendant son prénom. Elle regarda l'aîné de Sasuke en se disant qu'ils se ressemblaient vraiment, vraiment beaucoup.

-Euh… Oui ?

-C'est toi qui as entendu Ino crier, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle acquiesça.

-Oui. Comme si elle criait de surprise.

-Bon. Après ça, tu as baissé la sono, tu as averti les autres… Et Kiba est sorti.

-C'est ça.

-Alors décris-moi ce que tu as vu, dit-il en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

-Euh… Ben… J'étais pas très clair à ce moment-là, mais j'ai vu Ino se faire emmener dans une vieille voiture bleue. J'ai aperçu Temari à l'arrière, aussi.

-Aperçue… Était-elle dans la voiture, oui ou non ?

-… Oui.

Itachi soupira. Effectivement, cette affaire risquait de ne pas être simple…

-As-tu vu la plaque minéralogique de la voiture ?

-La quoi ?

-La plaque d'immatriculation, fit Shikamaru d'un air blasé.

-Euh… Non. Je me rappelle seulement de quelques lettres, mais…

-As-tu pu reconnaître la marque de la voiture ?

-Une vieille Honda. Un espèce de truc carré, bleu...

-Ok Kiba, on a compris.

-Au moins, on sait que c'est une Honda, remarqua Hinata d'un air candide.

Naruto sourit à la remarque d'Hinata. Il lui expliqua avec douceur que, malheureusement, ça n'allait pas beaucoup les aider dans l'enquête. Ce à quoi la jeune fille répondit qu'ils pourraient toujours regarder, et qui sait, tomber dessus par hasard.

-Bon, il nous reste maintenant à reconstituer ce qu'il s'est passé. Se pourrait-il qu'un homme ait pu entrer et enlever ces deux filles ?

-Impossible. La résidence des Yamanaka est sous haute surveillance, on n'y rentre pas comme dans un moulin. Et puis de toutes façon, Temari ne se serait jamais laissée faire.

-Mais attends, Shika. Temari s'est peut-être fait surprendre. Le kidnappeur a pu passer derrière elle…

Les frères Uchiwa réfléchissaient ensemble, ne loupant aucun détail.

-Bon, admettons que le « kidnappeur » ne soit pas entré dans la résidence. Le fait que ce soit Ino et Temari qui aient été enlevées implique qu'elles soient sorties un instant.

-Ça non plus, ce n'est pas possible. Elles ne peuvent pas rester ensemble sans se prendre le bec, ces nanas. Elles sont ga-lères.

-Elles ne s'entendent pas ?...

-Itachi réfléchit un instant.

-Savez-vous pourquoi elles ne s'entendent pas ?

Tous les regards convergèrent en même temps vers Shikamaru, qui fit comme si de rien n'était.

-Je vois…

-Je vous signale que j'ai rien demandé, moi.

-Faut dire mon vieux que tu fais rien pour les séparer.

-J'avoue ! T'attends qu'elles s'entretuent et tu prends la gagnante, c'est ça ?

-Ca suffit ! Il a rien fait ! C'est pas de sa faute s'il a deux folles qui lui courent après et qui se bouffent le nez en permanence !

Les regards se tournèrent cette fois vers Sasuke. Le cadet des Uchiwa qui perdait son calme ? Pour défendre un ami ? Ouh…

Naruto crût bon de briser le lourd silence qui s'installa par une petite blague :

-Hé Sas'ke, c'est vrai que, question groupies, t'en connais un rayon…

-Je t'ai rien demandé, crétin.

-Rooh, ça va… En tout cas, il a raison, fit-il en se tournant vers les autres, c'est pas la faute de Shikamaru, alors on se bouge un peu et on continue.

Itachi sourit. Il connaissait Naruto depuis longtemps, c'était le meilleur ami de son petit frère. Il savait qu'il était plutôt rare que le blond ait des idées lumineuses, mais lorsque c'était le cas, ses amis savaient se taire et l'écouter.

C'était la même chose avec son petit frère. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais quand il ouvrait la bouche, tout le monde se taisait.

Tout à coup, un détail lui revint en mémoire. La réponse à la question qu'il allait poser lui faisait peur, mais c'était important.

-Hum… Kiba, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire, tout à l'heure, par : « J'étais pas très clair à ce moment-là » ?

Regards gênés de tout les autres. Ils étaient quatre, encore une fois, à avoir comprit le véritable sens de la question. Hinata rougit de honte, Shikamaru eut une envie soudaine de se frapper la tête contre le mur, idem pour Sasuke qui maudit Kiba jusqu'à la douzième génération, et Sakura, en sa qualité de première de la classe, chercha comment se sortir de cette inconfortable situation tout en sommant intérieurement Kiba de se taire.

Ce qu'il ne fit évidemment pas :

-Bah… J'étais plus très sobre, quoi… Le sirop de menthe, ça monte vite à la tête…fit-il avec un petit clin d'œil.

Itachi eut peur de comprendre. Il jeta un regard interrogatif à son cadet, qui détourna la tête dans un soupir exaspéré.

Il crût bon de mettre les choses au point.

-Écoutez. Je veux bien vous aider, et d'ailleurs, c'est moi qui suis officiellement en charge de l'enquête. Mais si vous étiez tous bourrés au moment des faits, on ne peut rien faire.

-Comment ça ?

-Vos témoignages ne sont pas recevables. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Sakura se sentit mal. Sa meilleure amie avait été enlevée, et elle n'avait rien pu faire. Si maintenant, à ça devait s'ajouter l'impression de décevoir…

_Mais __attends, __pourquoi __je __me __soucie __de __décevoir __le __frère __de __Sasuke ? __C__'__est __Sasuke __qui __m__'__intéresse__… __enfin __je __crois__… __Ça __me __stresse, __cette __histoire. __J__'__en __viens __vraiment __à __penser __n__'__importe __quoi__…_

-On était pas tous bourrés, corrigea-t-elle.

-Ah bon ?

-Non Naruto, pas tous. Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru et moi-même étions sobres.

-AH BON ?

-Et oui, espèce de mou du bulbe.

-Shika ! Arrête ! fit Hinata en rougissant.

-… Quand bien même, il ne reste plus que le témoignage de Sakura, qui se résume à l'entente d'un cri (et d'un bruit de moteur)…

-…

-Bien. Je vous propose de nous arrêter ici. Merci à tous d'être venus, nous vous tiendrons au courant de l'avancée de l'enquête.

-Merci. Au revoir, Itachi-san.

Sakura, Sasuke et Naruto restèrent encore un moment dans la pièce. Itachi leur expliqua qu'il allait maintenant devoir aller rendre visite aux familles, et donc qu'il rentrerait certainement tard au manoir.

Il expliqua à Sasuke que leur oncle Madara serait là, et qu'ainsi, si Naruto et Sakura restaient, il leur faudrait être discret.

Ils se quittèrent, et Itachi partit ensuite vers la résidence des Yamanaka.

oooOooo00oooOooo

Le bruit de la sonnette résonna dans le grand hall de la résidence de la famille Yamanaka. Le majordome, Henry, alla immédiatement ouvrir à l'inspecteur Uchiwa, et l'installa dans le salon avant d'aller avertir Monsieur et Madame de sa présence.

Itachi, habitué au luxe, promena son regard sur la pièce richement décorée. Il y avait des femmes qui vivaient ici, et ça se voyait.

_Ce n'est pas comme chez nous… Des fois, je me demande si cela affecte plus Sasuke que ce qu'il ne laisse voir._

Mme Yamanaka déboula dans la pièce comme une furie, suivie de son mari. Celui-ci hésitait entre arborer un air blasé à cause du piaillement incessant de sa femme, inquiet et attendant des nouvelles de sa fille, et un faible sourire afin d'accueillir leur invité.

Le résultat faisait honnêtement plus peur qu'autre chose, mais personne n'y fit vraiment attention.

Itachi se présenta en bonne et due forme, et exposa la situation aux parents affolés. Il leur raconta aussi l'entretien qu'il avait eu quelques heures plus tôt avec les amis de leur fille, ainsi que la motivation qu'ils avaient à faire avancer l'enquête.

-Dîtes-moi, y a –t-il tout de même une chance qu'elle revienne à la maison ?

-Nous ferons tout notre possible, madame.

-…

-J'aimerais vous poser quelques questions, à tous les deux. Vous sentez-vous prêts à me répondre ?

-Ma femme et moi ferons tout ce que nous pourrons pour vous aider. N'est-ce pas, ma chérie ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Très bien. Commençons, dans ce cas. Savez-vous si votre fille avait des problèmes au lycée ?

-AU LYCEE ? Mais, mais… Mais nous l'avons mise dans un établissement qu'elle a choisi elle-même ! Il ne peut pas y avoir de problèmes !

-Voyons chérie, calme-toi. Ce n'était qu'une question comme une autre… N'est-ce pas ?

Itachi soupira. Il avait gardé un très mauvais souvenir de sa rencontre avec la famille No Sabaku.

_Et encore, ils n'étaient pas tous là. Encore heureux !_

Il était arrivé ici plein d'espoir que les Yamanaka soient des gens calmes, posés et un tant/temps soit peu normaux. Il avait vite déchanté. Il se souvint de ce que son cadet lui avait dit avant de partir :

-Écoute. Je ne connais pas leur familles, mais les filles, c'est comme si je vivais avec. Alors crois-moi, si elles tiennent leur caractère de merde de leurs parents, tu vas en baver. Je te laisse du rôti ou pas ?

Itachi avait ri sur le coup, il en avait vu d'autres. Mais là, ça dépassait l'entendement. Il reporta son attention sur le couple en face de lui, qui venait à peine de se calmer, et qui lui souriait d'un air hypocrite.

La soirée allait être longue, très longue.

Aviez-vous des problèmes à la maison ?

Sourires gênés. Très gênés. _Trop_ gênés.

-Non, aucun. Il n'y a rien à signaler. N'est-ce pas, ma chérie ?

- Non, rien à signaler. Autre chose, monsieur l'inspecteur ?

Itachi continua avec d'autres questions, se fiant à son instinct, posant les questions d'usage, les mêlant habilement, les déguisant afin de tester la véracité des propos de ces parents perdus.

Vers 22h, il finit son petit interrogatoire et referma son carnet. Il s'excusa auprès des Yamanaka d'être resté aussi tard, et les prévint qu'il aurait encore certainement quelques autres questions à leur poser.

Le jeune inspecteur leur suggéra de prendre contact avec l'autre famille, et mit les voiles aussi vite qu'il le pu, échappant ainsi à ce couple décidément hors du commun.

Son frère allait vraiment se foutre de lui.

oooOooo00oooOooo

* * *

><p><strong><em>Et voilà ^^<em>**

**_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que vous avez passé un bon moment :)_**

**_On se retrouve dans deux semaines pour... les idées lumineuses de Naruto! (et des glaces *.*)_**

**_PS: pardon pour la mise en page... Mais j'arrive pas à comprendre le fonctionnement de ce site =( *va se pendre*_**

**_... Review? ;3_**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Coucou les gens =D Voici le chapitre 3, avec du retard, désolée m_m**

**Je suis impardonnable... **(Naruto: Et voilà, elle annonce des délais régulier et elle sait même pas les respecter. -.-' Hikari: Euh... Naruto, tais-toi. Déjà que tu prends cher dans ce chapitre... Sasuke: Et toi, c'est dans les commentaires que tu vas prendre cher. Alors fais pas chier et laisse les survivants lire les conneries qui suivent tranquillement, vu? Naruto: *.*) **... *sbaf* Donc, je disais... Mon ordi a planté, je l'ai donc changé, mais je n'avais plus le chapitre 3 corrigé, et je n'ai pas pu le publier. Cha-chan vient juste de me l'envoyer par mail, donc j'ai fait au plus vite, mille excuses ^^'**

**Disons que c'est pour vous donner du courage, vu que c'est la rentrée (pardon à ceux qui bossent et qui n'ont pas eu de vacances, par contre :3)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: comme d'hab, je vais pas écrire n'importe quoi, zut!**

**Pairing: Pour l'instant, aucun. Mais sachez qu'il y a du yaoi, c'est pas pour faire joli dans le résumé.**

**Rating: T, pour le langage pas toujours exemplaire. (pour les âmes sensibles, aussi u_u)**

**Note: Nous avons remanié le plan, il en avait grand besoin. Il y aura certainement moins de chapitres que prévu au départ, mais ils seront mieux organisés et, avec beaucoup d'espoir, mieux écrits ^^' Nous en sommes pour l'instant à 13/14 chapitres au lieu de 17, mais nous voulons éviter les clichés et autres stéréotypes des schoolfics.**

**Note 2: N'hésitez pas à commenter, et à nous dire ce que vous aimez ou pas, de façon à ce que l'on puisse améliorer la fiction :)**

**Résumé du chapitre: **"Naruto refusa de relever, se plongeant un instant dans ses réflexions pour savoir si, oui ou non, son niveau de connerie venait de faire du level-up. Cela ne lui était jamais vraiment arrivé... Ou du moins, personne n'avait jugé utile de le mettre au courant."

**Naruto nous fait part de ses idées lumineuses (alors que lui n'est pas toujours éclairé... ok, j'arrête xD) afin de retrouver ses deux amies. Pendant ce temps, au commisariat, on patine dans la semoule alors que l'affaire se complique...**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3:<strong>

_**« Où Naruto à des idées…Lumineuses ? »**_

Appartement Uzumaki :

-J'en peux plus !

Le blond faisait les cents pas dans l'appartement. Impossible de tenir en place... Sasuke, excédé, leva les yeux du magazine qu'il lisait, assit confortablement dans l'un des fauteuils du blond:

-Quoi encore Naruto ?

-Mais c'est insupportable cette attente ! On sait même pas comment vont les filles ! Ça t'inquiète pas, toi, Sas'ke ?

-Évidemment crétin que ça m'inquiète. Mais ça ne sert à rien de tourner en rond et de t'épuiser pour rien. Fais un peu confiance à la police, tu veux?

-Ouais bah si en 6 jours ils ont rien trouvé… C'est que c'est une sacrée bande de bras cassés ces flics !

-Merci pour mon frère…

Naruto regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Il baissa les yeux, puis se dit qu'Itachi était un cas à part, et donc que ça ne comptait pas. Le blond reprit:

-Ouais bon… Aucune nouvelle c'est inquiétant quand même…

-On n'a pas le choix, on doit attendre.

Sasuke soupira. Naruto perdait de plus en plus confiance et avait de gros doutes concernant l'efficacité de la police. L'Uchiwa avait beau le rassurer, rien n'y faisait. Le blond s'entêtait et ne pensait plus à rien d'autre que le disparition d'Ino et Temari. Cette enquête l'obnubilait, il était à la limite de l'obsession. Soudain, Sasuke remarqua une illumination nouvelle sur le visage du blond. Voir son ami ainsi lui réchauffait le cœur, mais cela lui faisait aussi assez peur. Quelle idée farfelue avait-il encore eue ?

-Je sais !

-Tu sais quoi ?

-Bah ce qu'on va faire, quelle question !

_Oh misère. Une idée. Comment je vais me sortir de là, moi?_

… _Ah tiens, la fenêtre est ouverte... Je pourrais peut-être sau...  
><em>

Le brun soupira. Ils étaient désespérants.

Tous les deux.

Mais l'admettre devant Naruto ou qui que ce soit d'autre, ça, jamais! Il décida donc de prêter malgré lui une oreille attentive à son ami qui trépignait d'impatience de lui exposer son idée...

-Ok… et on va faire quoi ?

-Attends attends, d'abord on doit réunir les autres.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Je t'expliquerai en chemin. Allez, lèves-toi ! On doit réunir tout le monde chez toi !

Sasuke manqua de s'étrangler. Il toussota:

-Et pourquoi chez moi ?

-Parce qu'ici c'est trop petit ! T'es vraiment pas très vif aujourd'hui toi !

_Et c'est lui qui me dit ça !_

Le brun trouva la remarque un peu forte, mais comme son ami semblait motivé, il préféra ne pas relever et le suivit sans dire un mot.

Un peu plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent donc tous dans le gigantesque manoir de la famille Uchiwa. Tous s'interrogeaient, n'ayant aucune idée de ce que le blond avait pu inventer. En effet, Naruto n'avait pas voulu dévoiler quoi que ce soit à propos de sa si fantastique idée.

-Bon Naruto, c'est quoi cette idée si brillante à la fin ?

-Sakura, ne l'agresse pas voyons…

-Merci Shika ! Alors voilà mon idée m'est venue en regardant un simple objet posé sur ma table de salon, table tout à fait magnifique en passant ma tante est vraiment douée en décoration d'intérieur d'ailleurs une fois elle a totalement redécoré ma chambre et-

-Bon sang Naruto, on s'en fiche de ça !

-Ouais et après c'est moi qui l'agresse hein…

-Euh… hum… pardon, continue Naruto (moi je retourne dormir…)

-Donc… en bref j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait essayer de les appeler sur leur portable, parce que tout le monde ici sait que ni l'une ni l'autre ne peut vivre sans, donc forcément elles les avaient sûrement sur elles au moment de l'enlèvement !

Tous restèrent bouche bée. Comment avaient-ils pu ne pas y penser ? C'était pourtant tellement évident ! Shikamaru se maudit intérieurement en pensant que même lui n'y avait pas pensé alors que… c'était plutôt logique comme raisonnement finalement.

-Bon sang Naruto ! T'as eu une idée même pas trop mauvaise pour une fois !

-Euh… je dois le prendre comment là ? -.-'

-Comme tu veux, bon comme c'était ton idée je propose que ce soit toi qui les appelle.

-Hein ? Mais non moi je peux pas ! J'ai plus de crédit !

-Mais comment t'as fait pour bouffer tout ton crédit en deux jours ?

-Bah… j'ai commandé quelques ramen et… j'ai joué à un jeu où le premier prix c'est des ramens gratuits pendant toute une année !

-Son cas est désespéré…

-Bon, c'est pas important ça ! Shika, t'as ton portable et le numéro des filles non ? Bah alors qu'est-ce-que t'attends espèce de crétin fini !

Face à la demande plus que pressante de Sakura, Shikamaru sorti son cellulaire et commença à chercher dans son répertoire. Soudain il s'arrêta, Ino était avant Temari dans son répertoire et pourtant il était allé directement dans les « T » ! Il stoppa son geste et demanda donc à Sakura laquelle il devait appeler en première.

-Mais on s'en fiche ! Dis donc pour un type avec 200 de QI t'es vraiment idiot parfois, t'as qu'à commencer par Ino.

Le brun revint donc en arrière et composa le numéro d'Ino. Il mit le haut-parleur, tous retinrent leur souffle en entendant les bips réguliers et agaçants de la tonalité téléphonique. Il rappela encore une fois pour être sûr mais non, la blonde ne répondait pas… il composa ensuite le numéro de Temari mais pour elle aussi il tomba sur sa messagerie…

_« Bizarre, il a composé le numéro de Temari de tête mais pas celui d'Ino » _pensa Hinata. La jeune Hyuga trouva cela plutôt révélateur mais ne fit part de son observation à personne, préférant garder le silence pour le moment.

Les adolescents restèrent silencieux un certain temps. Ils avaient échoué dans leur tentative de retrouver les filles... Pire, ils n'avaient même pas avancé d'un millimètre…

-Forcément, c'était une idée stupide. Je me disais aussi que ce n'était pas normal que Naruto trouve quelque chose qui tienne la route.

-Héé ! C'est pas ma faute ! Et je te ferai remarquer qu'il n'y a même pas 5 minutes tu trouvais que c'était une idée brillante !

-Oui et bien en 5 minutes j'ai réalisé que ça n'en était pas une, voilà.

Naruto défia Sakura du regard. Ce qu'elle pouvait être désagréable, parfois!

Tous avaient à nouveau le moral à zéro quand quelqu'un entra dans le salon.

-Sasuke est-ce-que t-, oh j'ignorais que tu recevais.

-Bonjour oncle Madara, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Eh bien… je cherchais ton père, ou bien ton frère, ne sont-ils pas là ?

-Père est au bureau et Itachi au commissariat comme tous les mercredis, vous devriez le savoir.

-Ah oui, évidemment, suis-je bête. Mais hum… Non, rien, je repasserai donc dans la soirée. Au revoir, bonne journée à tous.

Une fois l'oncle de Sasuke parti, il régnait une atmosphère des plus calmes dans la salle. Le silence fut de courte durée puisqu'il fut bien vite brisé par notre baka blond préféré.

-Dis donc il a pas l'air tout à fait net ton oncle Sas'ke.

-Mais qu'est-ce-que tu racontes baka ?

-Je te jure, il avait l'air trop mal quand il nous a tous vus ici.

-Il n'aime pas voir trop de monde c'est tout.

-Ouais mais non, moi je trouve qu'il a l'air louche. On devrait l'interroger histoire d'être sûrs qu'il ne sait rien.

-Ça y est, il se croit dans une série policière et c'est lui l'inspecteur.

-Bah ouais mais en même temps on perd rien à essayer Sasuke, toute façon c'est ça ou rester ici à se morfondre alors à choisir…

-Moi je vous dis, il a l'air louche !

Évidemment si « il a l'air louche » il faut bien l'interroger. Et comme Kiba venait si bien de le dire, de toute façon ils n'avaient rien à perdre et surtout rien d'autre à faire. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes de débat Sasuke céda encore une fois devant l'air déterminé de son meilleur ami soutenu cette fois par Kiba. Il appela son oncle sur son portable en branchant le haut-parleur pour que tous puisse l'entendre.

…

Biiiip

…

Biiiip

…

-… Sasuke ? Ton père est rentré plus tôt que prévu ?

-Non en fait nous voudrions vous parler.

-Nous ? Qui ça « nous » ? Et me parler de quoi donc ?

-Et bien… c'est que… nous avons du mal à élucider un mystère et nous pensons que vous pourriez éventuellement nous y aider.

-Je ne vois pas trop en quoi je peux vous être utile, et de plus j'ai beaucoup de travail ces derniers temps. Je n'ai pas une minute à moi.

-Vous êtes pourtant passé voir père tout à l'heure.

-Hum… oui en effet mais… c'était tout à fait professionnel. J'avais besoin d'un conseil pour… un papier d'assurance.

-Mais v-

-Écoute Sasuke, je suis désolé mais je n'ai absolument pas le temps.

-Mais vous comprenez vous nous auriez beaucoup aidé à retrouver Ino et Temari mon oncle.

-Navré mais vous allez devoir retrouvez ces petites princesses sans mon aide, je suis littéralement débordé en ce moment. D'ailleurs je dois te laisser Sasuke, je passerai certainement voir ton père dans la soirée. Au revoir…

Sasuke resta muet. Tous les autres étaient perplexes. D'abord l'oncle de Sasuke sursautait en les voyants avant de partir précipitamment et maintenant il refusait de les aider ? Naruto avait raison, il avait l'air louche celui-là ! Le silence se fit plus pesant dans la pièce. Tous étaient dans leurs pensées. Kiba désespérait de ne plus pouvoir embêter Ino.

_Je suis pas du genre maso mais quand même… ça me manque de plus avoir cette psychopathe qui me cours derrière avec un couteau de cuisine !_

Shikamaru était étrangement éveillé. Il avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux. Lui qui avait besoin de ses 12 heures de sommeil ne dormait plus que 6 heures en ce moment tant il était inquiet.

_Ah les femmes, même quand elles sont pas là elles sont galère !_

Mais, une fois n'est pas coutume, Naruto brisa le silence et interrompit donc les réflexions des deux garçons… Et, en hurlant s'il-vous-plait !

-EUREKA !

-Je m'attends au pire.

-T'abuse Shika, pour l'instant ses idées n'étaient pas si absurdes que ça.

-Merci Hinata ! Vous n'avez pas entendu ce qu'il a dit ?

Naruto remercia la jolie brune en la gratifiant d'un immense sourire, avant de revenir au sujet qui le préoccupait, des étoiles dans les yeux. Naruto était fier de lui sur ce coup, et ça se voyait… Au plus grand désespoir de son ami Sasuke. Il feint de ne pas comprendre:

-Qui ? Shikamaru ?

-Mais non ! Ton oncle, Sasuke !

-Euh... Il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas nous aider ? Qu'il était débordé ?

-Il a dit _« vous allez devoir retrouvez ces petites princesses sans mon aide » _!

-Ouais et… ?

-Il a dit « ces petites PRINCESSES » !

-Oulà, j'ai peur de comprendre…

Shikamaru lança un regard dans la direction de l'Uchiwa, qui ne lui répondit qu'en haussant les épaules. Naruto, lui, continua sur sa lancée, persuadé que, pour une fois, c'était lui qui aurait le dernier mot.

-Allez ! Vous allez pas me dire que vous avez jamais eu des doutes sur le fait qu'Ino pourrait être une princesse quand même ?

-Euh bah... Nan pas vraiment, tu vois... Et Temari non plus franchement. La question ne se pose pas...

-Clair, cette fille est une vraie brute...

-Mais si ! Je vous dis, c'est une piste à exploiter !

-Naruto je vais te dire... franchement, tu m'impressionne...

-C'est vrai Sakura ?

-Oui vraiment … tes idées atteignent vraiment un niveau de connerie très impressionnant ! Nan mais sérieusement, pourquoi ne seraient-elles pas Reines de la planète Mars tant qu'on y est hein ? BAKA !

Naruto refusa de relever, se plongeant un instant dans ses réflexions pour savoir si, oui ou non, son niveau de connerie venait de faire du level-up.

Cela ne lui était jamais vraiment arrivé... Ou du moins, personne n'avait jugé utile de le mettre au courant. Il se reprit néanmoins:

-Mais non mais moi je vous dis, il faut qu'on aille en parler avec leurs familles.

-Hn, on perd quoi à aller voir ?

-Sasuke ? Bah on perd notre temps !

-Ouais peut-être, mais en attendant même si elles sont débiles, lui au moins il en a des idées.

Sakura ne sut quoi répondre, il était vrai qu'en 6 jours personne n'avait vraiment eu d'idées à part Naruto. Elle se tut donc et suivit les autres jusque chez Ino.

_Résidence des Yamanaka:_

Une fois devant la porte ils se regardèrent chacun leur tour pour savoir QUI allait sonner… ils furent tous d'avis que, comme c'était son idée, ce serait Naruto. Le jeune blond pris une grande inspiration avant d'appuyer sur le petit bouton de la sonnette.

-Bonjour vous désirez ?

-Euh… Bonjour… On voudrait voir Monsieur et Madame Yamanaka…

-Avez-vous rendez-vous ?

-Euh… non mais-

-Dans ce cas je crains que Monsieur et Madame ne puissent pas vous recevoir pour le moment, navré.

-Bonjours Pierre, la forme ? On a peut-être une piste au sujet de l'enlèvement d'Ino et on voudrait en parler avec ses parents.

-Oh, je ne vous avais pas vu monsieur Inuzuka. Et bien si c'est pour cela que vous venez, je pense bien que mes maîtres pourront vous faire une place dans leur emploi du temps. Prenez la peine d'entrer, je m'en vais les avertir de votre venue.

Le majordome de la famille Yamanaka disparu au détour d'un couloir pendant que notre joyeuse petite bande entrait. Tous avaient été étonnés de la façon dont Kiba s'était adressé au majordome. Un peu comme s'il le connaissait depuis toujours. Donc soit Kiba venait souvent ici, soit son meilleur ami était un valet de chambre. Tenten ne put s'empêcher de lui demander une explication.

-Dis, Kiba…

-Oui ?

-Tu viens souvent ici ?

-Euh... non, pas vraiment, pourquoi ?

-Hé bah… le vieux avait l'air de te connaître alors…

-Ah ouais, Pierre ! C'est que je le connais assez bien. Avant il était majordome chez moi mais mes parents ont dû se séparer de lui parce qu'il ne supportait pas les chiens. Et je le vois encore de temps en temps quand mes parents viennent ici ou quand je passe voir Ino.

-Ah…

Ceci expliquait donc cela… le majordome revint assez vite et les invita à le suivre dans un petit salon remarquablement bien décoré. Les parents d'Ino se fondaient parfaitement dans le décor, eux aussi tout à fait sublimes. Étant le seul que toute cette quincaillerie n'impressionnait pas outre mesure (bah non, chez lui c'était encore mieux donc forcément...), Sasuke s'adressa le premier aux deux adultes.

-Tout d'abord bonjour, nous sommes vraiment désolés de vous déranger alors que vous avez certainement une masse de travaille très importante.

-Oh mais non bien au contraire vous ne nous importunez en aucun cas, nous n'avions pas de visite de prévu cet aprè si cela peut nous aider à retrouver notre petite Ino, il n'y a absolument aucun soucis.

-Bien. Nous avions quelques questions à vous poser. Voilà, nous nous demandions s'il y avait une raison particulière pour laquelle quelqu'un aurait pu vouloir enlever votre fille.

-Hé bien, non je ne vois vraiment pas.

Sourire gêné à son époux.

Étrangement, ce jeune garçon avait les même manières que l'inspecteur de police qui était venu les interroger quelques jours plus tôt.

Les mêmes questions, les mêmes yeux perçants, la même attitude… Sans doute avaient-ils un quelconque lien de parenté? Mme Yamanaka se promit de leur poser un jour la question, mais certainement pas aujourd'hui.

-Hum mais cela nous l'avons déjà dit à l'inspecteur, Sasuke.

-Euh oui mais, hum en réalité nous… Enfin Naruto se demandait si Ino n'avait des racines dans la noblesse, voyez vous.

A l'instant même où la phrase sortait de sa bouche, Sasuke se donna mentalement une gifle monumentale. Il rougit à une vitesse fulgurante et baissa les yeux, chose assez inhabituelle. Il passait vraiment pour un con, un silence gêné régna momentanément dans la pièce. Le couple essayait tant bien que mal de retenir un fou rire… Nerveux? Le père de la disparue donna enfin une réponse, que le brun reçu en pleine figure:

-Pas vraiment, non.

Il se reprit vite. Après tout, il était le cadet de la puissante famille Uchiwa, il n'avait pas honte, il n'abandonnait jamais… Il repartit donc à l'attaque:

-C'est à dire que si elle avait été quelque chose comme une princesse par exemple, quelqu'un aurait pu vouloir s'en emparer par vengeance ou simplement pour de l'argent voyez vous ?

Monsieur Yamanaka dû contenir un énorme fou rire pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes, mais respira un grand coup et répliqua:

-Ma foi, je considère en effet ma fille comme ma petite princesse mais… d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne nous n'avons aucun ancêtre qui fut noble à quelque instant de notre arbre généalogique.

-L'argent alors ?

-Cela est fort probable. Mais je puis vous assurez que la fortune de notre famille est le fruit d'années de dur labeur. C'est là l'héritage de nos modestes familles que nous avons pu agrandir grâce à nos passions communes, à mon épouse et moi-même, c'est à dire la mode et l'architecture.

-Mais vous êtes sûr ? Vous n'essayez pas de nous envoyer sur une autre piste parce que vous voulez pas dévoiler le secret de votre famille hein ?

-Tu es un drôle de numéro, Naruto. Mais je peux te jurer que non, notre fille n'est personne d'autre que la Ino que tu connais.

-Hé zut… encore une théorie qui tombe à l'eau.

-Bah, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que ça t'arrivais aujourd'hui, mais ne désespère pas, peut-être qu'un jour tu auras une idée qui tiendra la route, Naruto.

Le blond était sur le point de répliquer mais Sasuke coupa court à la dispute avant qu'ils n'aient vraiment l'air ridicule devant les parents de leur amie.

-Dans ce cas nous sommes navrés de vous avoir importunés, merci pour le temps que vous nous avez consacré et au revoir.

La bande quitta la demeure Yamanaka encore plus dépitée qu'avant. Leur enquête n'avançait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas ! Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un petit café, histoire de faire le point et de se consoler avec une bonne vieille coupe de glace.

Un jeune serveur arriva devant leur table et les salua avant de prendre leur commande. Quelques instants plus tard, la table était garnie d'énormes coupes de glace, sur lesquelles trônait une masse impressionnante de chantilly, ainsi qu'un petit parasol coloré pour chacun.

-Hmm une bonne coupe de glace avec de la chantilly et plein de chocolat ! Rien de meilleur pour vous remonter le moral !

-Moi je voulais des ramens…

-Oui mais toi on s'en fiche Naruto, pour l'instant tu nous as juste fait perdre notre temps !

-Abuses pas Sakura, sa première idée n'était pas si stupide que ça quand même.

-Peut-être, mais je vous ferai quand même remarquer que la qualité de ses idées est considérablement en baisse. La première, oui pas mal, la deuxième euh ouais admettons mais la dernière avouez quand même que c'était totalement absurde !

Sakura continua un certain temps à blâmer Naruto pour la stupidité de ses idées puis elle se tut et s'activa à dévorer l'impressionnante coupe de glace que le serveur venait de lui apporter.

_Bon sang mais c'est pas vrai, (prend une énorme cuillère de chantilly surmontée de chocolat fondu) les filles ont disparu et tout ce qu'ils trouvent à me dire c'est « Mais calme toi Sakura » et l'autre avec ses idées totalement débiles aussi ! Comment ils veulent que je me calme ? (prend encore une énorme cuillère de glace et chantilly cette fois) […] Bon merci ma petite glace chérie tu as réussi à me calmer très légèrement. Si je ne devais pas te manger je t'embrasserais… euh je pense des trucs bizarres moi des fois… si Ita- euh si les autres pouvaient lire dans mes pensées je serai un peu mal ! Hé mais en pensant à ça ! Pourquoi on appellerait pas Itachi pour voir où il en est ? Ha je savais que je trouverai une bonne idée une fois l'estomac rempli !_

-Hé, je pensais à un truc !

-Moi aussi !

-Toi Naruto on s'en fout, t'as eu ta chance maintenant c'est à moi !

-Non mais cette fois c'est une bonne idée !

-Bon, vas-y donne nous ton idée stupide, que je puisse enfin vous dévoiler mon idée de génie.

-Et si on appelait ton frère Sasuke, histoire de voir s'il a du nouveau ?

-…

Sakura en resta sans voix. Son idée, il venait de lui voler SON idée ! Enfer et damnation! Elle devenait donc aussi stupide que lui ? Ou bien serait-ce lui qui aurait simplement eu une illumination ? Étant donné qu'elle refusait catégoriquement l'idée de pouvoir avoir un QI proche voir égal à celui de Naruto, elle opta pour l'illumination.

-Bon on va dire que Naruto a une bonne idée sur quatre, donc les trois prochaines tu les garde dans ta tête ok ?

-Mais… !

-Bon dans le doute, Sakura… ? T'avais une meilleure idée ?

-Hein ? Euh oui enfin non… j'admets que pour cette fois elle n'est vraiment pas trop mauvaise.

La jeune fille se leva et se dirigea vers le comptoir avec Naruto, en vue de payer leur consommation. Le jeune serveur qui s'était occupé de leur table légèrement bruyante lui sourit gentiment. Sakura profita dun court instant pour l'observer : Des cheveux châtains coiffés en pics, un visage fin encore un peu enfantin, de grands yeux bleus océans… Elle soupira. Elle venait de tomber sur l'idéal masculin d'Ino. Il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé qu'eux; sûrement devait-il travailler pour payer ses études… Hinata la prit par le bras pour l'emmener à l'extérieur. La jolie brune lui adressa un regard plein de questions muettes. Sakura lui glissa à l'oreille avec un sourire :

- Il faudra ramener Ino dans ce café, je suis sûre que le serveur lui plaira !

Hinata rougit légèrement et sourit elle aussi. Elle savait que pour emmener Ino dans ce café, il fallait d'abord la retrouver…

Comme la dernière fois ce fut Sakura qui ouvrit la marche sans aucune hésitation quant à la route à prendre. Chose que Tenten trouva d'ailleurs plutôt suspecte.

_C'est drôle, c'est comme si elle venait souvent ici… mais pourquoi elle viendrait au commissariat ? Y a rien d'intéressant là-bas… enfin si, j'avoue que certains policiers sont plutôt mignons mais quand même… oh ! Et si… non pas possible !_

Tenten dû laisser là ses réflexions car ils arrivaient devant le commissariat. Une fois à l'intérieur, Sasuke se rendit à l'accueil. Son frère arriva peu de temps après l'air contrarié.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux Sasuke? Bon sang, je bosse moi !

Itachi replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille d'un geste élégant, tout en continuant à fixer son frère.

Hinata et Tenten en profitèrent pour observer Sakura, qui avait l'air totalement absente devant la scène.

-On sait, c'est pour ça qu'on est là. On voulait savoir si votre enquête sur l'enlèvement des filles avançait.

-Oui et bien tu pouvais me téléphoner plutôt que de débarquer comme ça et-

-Inspecteur Uchiwa ! Venez voir on a quelque chose !

Itachi alla voir ce que lui voulait son subalterne. Son visage, déjà pâle d'ordinaire, était livide. Il avait une expression très sérieuse sur le visage, mais cette expression changea au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait le papier qui venait de lui être apporté. Il releva la tête vers l'homme en face de lui, son air était grave.

-Où avez vous trouvé ça ?

-Dans votre courrier inspecteur. Le paquet semblait suspect, il avait été envoyé à la vérification.

-Vérifiez les vidéos de surveillance et voyez qui a pu l'apporter.

Sasuke s'avança vers son frère et regarda au dessus de son épaule en lui demandant ce qu'il y avait sur ce document. Mais Itachi le retira de la vue de son frère. Il se tourna vers lui, l'air dépité.

-Mais qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait au ciel pour mériter ça ?

-Mais qu'est-ce-que c'est à la fin ?

Itachi tendit le papier à Sasuke et alla s'asseoir. Il semblait comme absent, ce qui inquiéta un peu toute la bande. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il y avait donc sur ce papier qui puisse mettre Itachi dans un tel état ? Sasuke lu à haute et intelligible voix ce qui était inscrit sur la feuille qu'il tenait à présent dans ses mains.

« Inspecteur Uchiwa,

Nous retenons en otage mesdemoiselles Sabaku No Temari et Yamanaka Ino. Si leurs familles désirent les retrouver en vie, elles devront en payer le prix. Nous exigeons une rançon de 200 000 yens avant la fin du mois. Nous vous recontacterons bientôt.

Nous vous laissons évidemment le soin d'annoncer la nouvelle à leur famille. »

-Ah ouais…

-Et c'est pas signé ?

-Non il y a juste écrit « IT » en bas…

Dans son coin Itachi désespérait. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui arrive à lui ? Il allait à nouveau devoir relever le défi plus que difficile d'annoncer la nouvelle aux familles… celle d'Ino… et surtout, celle de Temari.

_Au secours ! Je vais y rester si ça continue !_

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ^^ Troisième chapitre, écrit par Cha-chan :D<strong>

**Pas forcément un chapitre où il se passe grand chose, mis à part les réfléxions de certains personnages. Je rappelle que pas mal d'éléments anodins de l'histoire auront leur importance plus tard: du simple serveur aux petits secrets des Yamanaka... =D**

**Vous pouvez déjà essayer de trouver des pistes ^^**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, ça se bouscule! Apparition de nouveaux personnages, nouvelles situations, nouvelles pistes! [Naruto: Euh... Mais c'est valable pour chaque chapitre, ça. Hikari: Pas faux. Mais quand je mets une annonce, c'est pas du flan. Non mais.] xD**

**En espérant que ça vous ai plu ^^**

**PS: Ce qui suit, c'est pour pardonner mon retard de publication ;P**

Chapitre 4: _"Il poussa la porte, et descendit les trois petites marches de bois… presque sans problème. En effet, Naruto trébucha, et fit une entrée plus que remarquée dans le petit établissement..."_

**Bisous, et à la prochaine! :D**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Coucou ^^ Euh... Oui je sais, je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse pour ce retard, mis à part une grippe énorme et 39° de fièvre depuis mardi dernier. Help \o/**

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, profitez-en et savourez-le ^^ On assiste à l'entrée de trois nouveaux personnages qui auront chacun leur importance pour la suite.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et la série KH à Square Enix et Disney (mais là Disney... euh... on verra ça plus tard xD)  
>L'idée par contre... est de nous =O<strong>

**Musique: Je vous conseille d'écouter "Xenoblade Main Theme" au début, (miss)understood, d'Ayumi Hamasaki, et Passion d'Hikaru Utada ^^**

On se retrouve en bas? (y'a même un bonus! =D)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 4:<strong>_

_**« Où l'inspecteur en prend pour son grade! »**_

Naruto était rentré chez lui, et avait passé l'une des nuits les plus agitées de sa courte vie. Enfin, agitée… il aurait plutôt dit « pourrie », mais bon, comme on ne lui demandait pas son avis… Bref, il se leva et maugréa pour la forme, se dirigeant vers le frigo de sa petite cuisine. Il en tira une bouteille de lait, l'ouvrit et but directement au goulot. Il failli s'étouffer de façon très chic, lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il devait passer au café de Jiraya.

_La poisse… Et qu'il n'essaye surtout pas de me refiler un de ces ramassis de débilités qu'il écrit, parce que j'en déchirerai toutes les pages et les lui ferrai bouffer une par une …_

Il claqua la porte de son appartement, fermant à clé derrière lui.

Le blondinet traîna des pieds pour arriver au café. Les évènements de la veille se rappelaient doucement à lui, alors que l'air humide de ce mois d'octobre lui rafraîchissait les idées. Il passa devant un parc où jouaient des enfants.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains couvait d'un regard bienveillant ceux qui devaient être ses deux fils. Ces derniers jouaient ensemble dans un petit bac à sable, avant de courir vers une balançoire. Le vent souffla doucement, faisant voleter quelques mèches blondes devant les yeux de Naruto. Il les ferma, écoutant les rires des deux frères. Un frère, une mère, une _famille_.

_Tout ce que je n'ai jamais eu, ils l'ont…_

Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour Naruto. Son cœur ne battait plus, son cerveau avait cessé toute activité. La douleur qu'il avait ressentie lors de la mort de ses parents se rappela à lui violemment.

Le jeune homme était comme paralysé, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Des images mêlant fiction et réalité s'imposaient à lui. Il ne voyait plus rien à part _ça_. Les images se succédaient devant ses yeux: ses parents, lui, des flammes. Une voiture, un verre d'alcool, puis un autre… Soudain, il entendit un cri. Cela eut pour effet de le sortir de ce cauchemar. Il ouvrit les yeux, et regarda un instant l'un des deux garçons : il était en pleurs. Son frère lui tenait l'épaule, essayant de le consoler, et la femme se dirigeait vers eux aussi vite que ses hauts talons le lui permettaient.

_Il a dû tomber de la balançoire..._

Le jeune homme se reprit, et continua sa route. Il s'arrêta à nouveau quelques secondes, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'avait plus vraiment le courage d'aller voir celui qu'il considérait comme son parrain, pas après la petite scène qu'il venait de voir.

_C'est pourtant insignifiant, c'est dû au hasard… Mais cela me touche plus que je ne le voudrais. Je me sens blessé et trahi… Ce sentiment est si difficile à supporter, si douloureux…_

_Hm… On dirait bien que je fais dans le stéréotype du dramatique… Tss. J'avais promis de ne plus m'occuper de ça. Ça ne me ressemble pas, de me laisser abattre si vite !_

_C'est vrai, quoi, c'est moi le meilleur ! Je dois me reprendre, et y aller. Après tout… Ce n'est qu'une famille, comm__e il y en a tant d'autres… _

_...Mais parmi elles, moi, je…_

Le blond avançait, droit devant lui, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'on venait de lui montrer quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas voir.

…_Je fais tâche._

Naruto passa encore une place commerçante aux échoppes colorées, traversa quelques rues sombres, et arriva enfin à destination.

Il poussa la porte, et descendit les trois petites marches de bois… _presque_ sans problème. En effet, Naruto trébucha, et fit une entrée plus que remarquée dans le petit établissement. Encore un peu dans le brouillard…

Il grogna comme il savait si bien le faire, se massant la nuque pour apaiser ses douleurs, lorsqu'il fut accueilli par une voix forte et joviale:

-Bienvenue, Naruto! Jiraya est dans son bureau. Comment tu vas, petit?

Naruto reconnut sans peine le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui. Son visage fin, ses yeux émeraude et ses cheveux rouges dressés en pic sur sa tête, Axel le surplombait de toute sa hauteur, sans pour autant être menaçant. Son sourire en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait…

-Toujours aussi doué, blondinet. Tu me rappelle Roxy. Maladroit comme pas deux!

-Fiche moi la paix, tu veux? Et puis, je ne suis pas petit!

Axel fronça les sourcils, mais n'ajouta rien. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules, installant le blond derrière le bar avec un jus de fruit.

-Je vais appeler Jiraya, je reviens ok ?

-Ok...

Naruto parcouru la salle du regard. Il y avait peu de monde cette après-midi-là. Un couple se regardait dans le blanc des yeux depuis quelques minutes déjà, et un homme seul lisait le journal. Il n'avait pas l'air beaucoup plus vieux que lui, pourtant Naruto frissonna. Quelque chose de sombre se dégageait de ce jeune homme. Soudain, Axel le tira de sa rêverie:

-Il arrive, il est à deux pages de la fin de son chapitre.

-À deux pages de la fin de son chapitre...? Mais il se fout de moi ou quoi?

-Hé, relax… C'est le jus d'ananas qui te fait cet effet?

-Pff… Dis pas n'importe quoi! répondit le blond en gonflant ses joues. Il croisa les bras sur son torse avant d'ajouter: Tu m'aurais filé une vodka, ça aurait été pareil.

Axel roula des yeux, exaspéré.

-Doucement, c'était de l'humour. Tu connais?

-Ouais, allez arrêtes..., fit le plus jeune en lui donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

Le roux repartit vers une table occupée depuis peu pour prendre une commande, pendant que Naruto réfléchissait un peu.

Quand Axel revint pour s'asseoir sur un tabouret derrière le bar, Naruto leva vers lui des yeux pleins de questions:

-Hé, c'est qui « Roxy »? C'est ta petite amie? demanda le blond avec un sourire en coin.

Axel rougit. Son teint habituellement pâle faisait désormais concurrence à la couleur de ses cheveux. Il bégaya:

-N-non... C'est... C'est...

-C'eeeeeeeest...?

Axel hésita, surtout au vu du sourire narquois de Naruto. Non, décidément, il ne lui dirait…

-Salut les jeunes! Ah Naruto! J'ai un truc à te faire li...-

Naruto fit claquer sa langue, signe de son mécontentement. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là, bien au contraire:

-AH BAH ENFIN! ET EN PLUS, PAS AU BON MOMENT!

_… pas._

-Hein? Vous parliez, tous les deux?

-Euh… Non, j'allais servir un client. Je vous laisse!

Axel disparut aussi soudainement que Jiraya les avait interrompu. Naruto soupira, et décida d'oublier le roux pendant quelques instants. Il prit une dernière gorgée de son jus de fruit et le finit. Il assembla son courage pour parler de l'affaire qui le préoccupait avec Jiraya.

-J'ai besoin de te parler d'un truc important, fit-il d'un ton grave.

L'homme aux cheveux grisonnants regarda son protégé attentivement. Il ne venait pas pour rien, pas avec cette tête là. Il fit comprendre à l'adolescent qu'ils seraient mieux dans le bureau, où il amena un deuxième fauteuil. Jiraya s'assit face au blond, lui offrant toute son attention.

-Alors, Naruto. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te tracasser au point que tu tires une tête pareille?

-… Tu te rappelles de la soirée que mes amis avaient organisée pour mon anniversaire?

L'homme acquiesça simplement, regardant Naruto jouer distraitement avec un stylo.

-On étaient un peu éméchés cette fois-là...

Jiraya voulu faire un commentaire pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère qui s'alourdissait de secoude en seconde, mais le visage sérieux de Naruto l'en dissuada.

-Deux de mes amies ont disparu. Ino et Temari ont été enlevées!

Jiraya regarda le blond qui haussait le ton, abasourdi. Il tenta:

-Tu… Tu en es sûr?

-Itachi Uchiwa, le frère de Sasuke, s'occupe lui-même de l'affaire. Avec Sakura et les autres, on a passé la journée d'hier à essayer de trouver des indices, et on a fini au commissariat. Mais là-bas…

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, l'enfouissant dans ses mains. Il ajouta, sa voix se brisant dans un murmure:

-On a reçu une lettre de rançon.

Le parrain du jeune blond fit un bond sur sa chaise et se releva. Il scruta son protégé, et vint le prendre dans ses bras, se voulant réconfortant:

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Naruto. Ça va s'arranger. J'en suis sûr.

L'adolescent renifla péniblement. C'était trop d'émotions pour lui, décidément…

-Elle était signée, cette lettre? Une indication quelconque?

- C'était marqué « IT » à la fin.

- « IT »?

- Bah ouais… Ça veut rien dire.

- Et « TI », ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Non...

Ils réfléchirent un moment. Jiraya alla s'assurer qu'Axel s'en sortait, ouvrant la porte du bureau sur un visage bien connu. Une veine battit sur la tempe de Jiraya :

- Axel…

- Ouiiii… ?

- RETOURNE BOSSER !

Le roux repartit vers la salle au pas de course, sans demander son reste.

Jiraya revint vers Naruto lorsqu'il eut constaté que c'était bien le cas, mais ne ferma pas la porte derrière lui. Ce dernier, qui finissait d'étouffer un rire nerveux, regardait d'un œil attentif un journal qui traînait sur le bar.

-J'ai une idée…

Jiraya fronça les sourcils. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon, ça…

-Et si « TI » c'était pour « Akatsuki »?

Vraiment surpris, l'homme le fixa comme si il était complètement fou. Axel lâcha un verre dans l'évier, ce qui fit un bruit épouvantable.

-Axel, merde!

-Désolé… Pas fait exprès.

-Quand même!

-Nan mais c'est bon, laisse-le. C'était qu'un verre de jus de fruit… Avec des bananes vertes dessus, en plus. Non vraiment, c'est pas grave vieux.

-Naruto… siffla Jiraya.

Axel partit chercher de quoi nettoyer, écoutant les explications de Naruto.

-L'Akatsuki? C'était quoi cette histoire?

Explique-toi tu veux?

-… Bah, dans Akatsuki, il y a « Aka » et « Tsuki ». « T » au début et « I » à la fin.

-Euh…Ouais, mais tu fais quoi du « Aka »?

-Ben… Je sais pas. Mais quand même! Le rapport est là!

-« Aka », ça veut dire ''Rouge''. ''Tsuki'', c'est la Lune. Il est où le rapport, tu m'explique?

Axel s'approcha du petit blond, et lui ébouriffa les cheveux affectueusement.

-Hey… Je comprends que tu veuilles aider tes amies, mais l'Akatsuki… Pourquoi pas l'Organisation XIII t'en que t'y es?

-C'est quoi, ça? fit-il, intéressé.

-Une autre organisation louche. -Ils sont pas bien méchants, mais un peu barges sur les bords- Mais avoue que ton raisonnement est un peu tiré par les cheveux…

-Bah…

Naruto croisa ses bras sur son torse, faisant mine de bouder. Axel partit apporter un café à un client, et Jiraya en profita pour poser une main sur l'épaule du blond.

Soudain, un jeune homme entra dans leur champ de vision. Il s'approchait du bar, mettant sa veste en place. Sa démarche sûre, son allure fière, tout en lui imposait le respect. Pourtant, Naruto frissonna. Son aura semblait froide, et contrastait violemment avec ce qu'il dégageait lui-même. Ses cheveux rouges ébouriffés sur son crâne, pourtant plus sobrement que ceux d'Axel, ses yeux bleu-vert…

L'étranger posa son poing sur la surface lisse du bar, et lâcha quelques pièces destinées à payer sa consommation. Il se tourna vers la sortie, et s'adressa aux deux hommes:

-Vous faîtes fausse route.

Il ne dit rien de plus et fit mine de sortir, interrompu par Naruto.

-Attends!

Le jeune homme se retourna, et détailla le gêneur d'un air blasé. Une moue exaspérée aux lèvres, il ne laissa pourtant filtrer que de l'indifférence sur son visage pâle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Tu m'as entendu?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi tu me dis que je fais fausse route?

Naruto avait retenu l'autre en lui tenant le poignet. Il baissa les yeux et se rendit enfin compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il lâcha prise, embarrassé. Son visage triste et tourmenté attira le regard du garçon aux cheveux rouges, qui prit la peine de lui répondre:

-Parce que ça m'étonnerait qu'une organisation comme l'Akatsuki trempe dans ce genre d'affaire, fit-il en détachant bien chaque mot.

Le blond le regarda, abasourdi. Puis, sans même s'en apercevoir, il devint agressif:

-Tu sous-entends que cette affaire est trop stupide pour eux, c'est ça?

Jiraya le retint, attrapant son épaule. L'étranger les fixa un moment, avant de se détourner:

-Non, dérisoire.

La porte du bar se referma. Naruto n'y comprenait rien, mais ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Qui était ce sale type?

Axel avait discrètement observé la scène depuis un coin du bar. Il observa son patron calmer le jeune homme. Il essayait tant bien que mal de lui faire comprendre que, non, il n'était pas poursuivi par des malfrats, tueurs et autres types louches de l'Akatsuki.

Une tâche difficile, en soi.

Il s'approcha d'eux, alors que Jiraya disait au revoir à Naruto. Il avait un roman à finir, et ce genre d'occupation n'attendait pas...

Il lui conseilla de se coucher tôt et de se concentrer sur ses cours, au lieu de se pourrir la vie avec cette affaire. Il lui promit aussi de regarder s'il voyait une vieille Honda bleue, avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Le blond soupira. Au moins, il avait pu vider son sac, même si l'enquête n'avançait pas. Il voulu dire au revoir à Axel, qui lui intima de revenir quand il le voulait.

Avant qu'il ne quitte le bar, Axel le retint, et lui glissa à l'oreille:

-Si tu peux, viens mercredi prochain. Je te présenterai « Roxy »…

Naruto le fixa avec de grands yeux. Le roux avait l'air sérieux… Il acquiesça, et se dirigea vers la sortie, en faisant bien attention aux escaliers cette fois.

Alors, il rencontrerait la belle Roxy… Parce que, à n'en pas douter, la copine d'Axel, c'était _obligé_ qu'elle soit belle! Rien qu'à le voir lui…

_Raaaah! Mais pourquoi j'ai pas son style?_

* * *

><p>Le jeune homme fit claquer la porte de son véhicule. La Twingo trembla légèrement sous le choc. Il secoua doucement ses jambes, en vue de les dégourdir un peu. Décidément, cette voiture était trop petite pour lui. Conduire avec les genoux sous le menton, ce n'était pas l'idéal. Et si un jour, il se faisait contrôler par la police? Il aurait l'air d'un imbécile fini...<p>

… En fait, heureusement que c'était _lui_, la police.

Itachi continua son chemin dans le commissariat, esquivant les secrétaires trop collantes, les subordonnés trop zélés... Et les supérieurs alcoolisés.

Il arriva devant la porte de la grande salle de réunion, et dû puiser dans des réserves jusque-là insoupçonnées pour trouver le courage d'entrer.

Il prit une grande inspiration, et poussa la lourde porte.

Devant lui, deux couples. Deux familles, déchirées pour la même raison. Il pouvait sentir et comprendre leur angoisse. Lui aussi avait déjà perdu un être cher, sans pour autant jamais connaître la douleur de _l'attente_. Il choisit méthodiquement chacun de ses mots, calcula chacun de ses gestes, mesura chacun de ses pas vers eux.

La respiration d'une femme présente dans la pièce troublait le silence. Elle leva les yeux vers le jeune inspecteur:

-Pourquoi vouliez-vous nous voir?

L'autre femme, en face, replaça une longue mèche blonde qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Elle s'accrocha au bras de son mari comme si elle allait tomber de sa chaise, ce qui lui valut un regard, qui se voulait réconfortant, dudit mari.

Il y avait comme une impression de déjà vu chez les Yamanaka, mais Itachi l'ignora, et choisit d'entrer directement dans le vif du sujet:

-Nous avons du nouveau concernant la disparition de vos filles.

-Ah? Mais… Que se passe-t-il donc?

-Il s'agit d'un enlèvement.

Le jeune homme ne laissa aucune expression filtrer. Il ne voulait pas paraître insensible, mais en faire trop aurait influencé les deux familles. Celles-ci poussèrent des cris et demandèrent plus d'explications.

-Nous avons reçu hier une lettre de rançon. En voici une parfaite copie. J'ai quelques questions à vous pos-

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit dans la salle. Itachi s'excusa et sortit de la pièce.

-Allo? Itachi?

-Na… Naruto? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

-Hm… J'appelais parce que j'ai eu une idée.

-Encore?

Il y eut un petit silence au bout du fil. Itachi devina que le blond était vexé, mais n'y fit pas attention:

-Alors, cette idée? Demanda-t-il calmement. Il se retint d'ajouter "merveilleuse", sachant qu'il aurait eu droit à une crise si il l'avait fait.

-… Tu pourrais faire des recherches sur l'Akatsuki?

Itachi faillit s'étrangler, et toussa pour cacher son malaise

-La quoi? Mais attends, comment t'en es arrivé là?

-C'est juste une idée, mais fais-le, s'il te plaît. Tu as accès à plus d'informations que moi…

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se pinça l'arête du nez, mais promit de le faire. Il raccrocha, et retourna sur le « champ de bataille ». La situation avait dégénéré entre les deux couples, sans que l'on sache vraiment pourquoi.

-Répétez cela, si vous l'osez!

-Voyons chéri, calme-toi…

-Ne parlez pas comme ça à mon épouse, est-ce clair?

-Et vous, ne me parlez pas sur ce ton!

-Mais laissez donc mon mari tranquille!

-Hé, retenez votre furie! Vous ne voyez pas qu'elle nous agresse?

Une veine battit sur la tempe d'Itachi.

_Non mais vraiment. Regardez-les, ces imbéciles... Je suis sûr que là, Sasuke aurait déjà pété un plomb…_

-ÇA SUFFIT! CALMEZ-VOUS IMMÉDIATEMENT!

Le silence se fit. Tous les regards convergèrent simultanément vers l'Uchiwa, qui ne baissa pas les yeux. Il somma les quatre gamins de quarante ans se trouvant face à lui de s'asseoir, et ne put résister à l'envie de leur dire leurs quatre vérités.

-Vos filles ont disparues. Vous êtes dans la même situation, mais au lieu de vous allier, vous vous entre-déchirez. Il suffit que je m'absente deux minutes pour répondre à un coup de fil, et ça dégénère. Où vous croyez vous exactement? Vous êtes dans un commissariat, pas dans un collège de banlieue !

Tous baissèrent les yeux attendant la suite.

-Bon. Où en étais-je… Ah oui. Vous avez eu le temps de lire la lettre, j'espère.

Ils acquiescèrent.

-Bien. Est-ce que ce « IT » à la fin vous dit quelque chose?

-Non… En tout cas, moi, ça ne me dit rien… Pas vrai, chérie?

-Oui, ça ne me dit rien non plus.

-…

-… Je crois que… Cela ne veut rien dire, inspecteur. Peut-être a-t-on fait ça pour nous berner. Ce n'est qu'une mauvaise blague.

-Une lettre de rançon, une mauvaise blague? Mais vous dé-li-rez, ma chère. C'est tout de même de nos filles qu'il s'agit, et-

-Je pense que l'on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Vous avez pu prendre connaissance de la somme demandée… Je vous propose de nous revoir demain. Je vous laisse y réfléchir cette nuit, étant donné l'importance de la somme exigée. À vous de prendre la décision de verser ou non la rançon.

-Très bien, inspecteur.

-Ah, une dernière chose…

-Les deux couples, qui allaient franchir la porte, se retournèrent comme un seul homme vers le jeune inspecteur.

-Je souhaiterai que vous vous mettiez d'accord ensemble avant de venir me voir. Ai-je été clair?

-Oui.

-Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée à tous, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Itachi était fier de lui. Il avait littéralement neutralisé les deux familles.

Et la personne qu'il redoutait de voir intervenir ne l'avait pas encore fait.

C'était une bonne journée, finalement.

Il allait bien dormir… Enfin, ça c'était avant qu'il ne se rappelle la requête de Naruto.

À quelle heure pourrait-il rentrer et retrouver son petit frère?

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus ! =D<strong>

Alors que Sasuke révisait ses cours, seul dans le grand manoir Uchiwa, que son grand frère Itachi galérait dans sa Twingo sur le chemin du retour, et que Naruto se faisait réchauffer au micro-onde son troisième bol de ramens [le troisième et certainement pas le dernier u_u]… Un jeune homme blond, aux cheveux coiffés en pics et dressés sur sa tête on ne sait comment, impeccable dans sa tenue, tombait de sommeil dans le métro en attendant d'arriver à la bonne station.

Lorsque le petit signal retentit, il se leva avec souplesse de son siège, et sortit le plus rapidement qu'il pût à l'air libre.

Le ciel noir était dégagé, et on pouvait déjà voir quelques étoiles. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment, mais il avait dû rester tard à la bibliothèque pour étudier.

Il n'aurait jamais pu se concentrer chez lui.

Le jeune homme marchait tranquillement vers son domicile. Il entendit au loin le son caractéristique des ambulances, avant que son attention ne se reporte sur son portable, qui recevait un appel.

- Oui ? Oh, Ven, c'est toi ? Hmm… Oui, oui. Je ne suis pas encore rentré. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, je suis désolé. Je te rappellerai plus tard, ok ? Moi aussi je t'aime, à plus frangin.

Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche, et remis ses écouteurs.

Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de chemin à faire.

- Mais bordel, pourquoi ça crame_ à chaque fois_ ?

Dans la cuisine de son appartement, un certain roux essayait de faire à manger.

Mais, comme par hasard, impossible de faire cuire quoi que ce soit sans que ça devienne cancérigène.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas si compliqué…

Du riz.

Non mais vraiment... Qui aurait pu croire que le riz cuisait aussi mal ? Il décolla comme il put les restes carbonisés avant de les jeter rageusement à la poubelle. Il fallait qu'il trouve autre chose, et vite.

Axel pesta un moment contre tous les éléments qui se liguaient contre lui dans cette cuisine, continuant à cuisiner sans trop faire attention à ce qu'il faisait.

Il finit par enfourner un plat de lasagnes qui sentait divinement bon, termina de laver les gamelles, et s'avachit sur une chaise.

Il entendit un bruit de clé dans la serrure, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre doucement.

Le nouvel arrivant remua ses narines, humant l'odeur de l'appartement.

- Alors… ? « Rafale de Flammes Dansantes » (*1) a encore frappé ? fit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Axel leva les yeux vers son plus-que-colocataire, et fit la moue avant de répondre :

- J'essaye de te faire à manger et c'est comme ça que tu me remerc-

Il fut prit de court par le soupir d'admiration que laissa échapper le plus jeune en contemplant le plat en train de cuire.

- Géniaaal ! Je meurs de faim.

- Au fait… Faudra changer de micro-ondes, hein…

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

- À manger !

- Mais… Oh non.

Axel regarda son compagnon, intrigué.

- Quoi ?

Roxas se retourna vers lui, se pinçant l'arête du nez, désespéré.

- Axel… Quand tu fais fondre du beurre au micro-onde… Tu ne laisses pas la cuillère dans le bol… dit-il le plus calmement qu'il put.

- Euh… J'ai oublié… Ah, c'est cuit !

_Sauvé par le gong._

Enfin, là, c'était la minuterie du four, mais bon.

Les deux garçons mirent la table ensemble, et commencèrent à manger avec appétit.

- Au fait Roxas…

Le concerné ancra ses pupilles océan dans les émeraudes d'Axel.

- J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter… Tu fais quoi mercredi ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

* * *

><p>*1 : Surnom d'Axel en tant que membre de l'Organisation XIII dans la série Kingdom Hearts.<p>

NdA : Et voilà :D J'ai ajouté un bonus à la fin ^^ On apprend que Roxas est _un garçon_, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas la série KH. C'est pas trop choquant ? xD J'ai essayé de faire ça d'une façon cute =3

J'espère que l'arrivée d'Axel et Roxas dans la fiction ne vous gêneront pas :) Je suis à fond sur Kingdom Hearts, et j'en profite pour faire un gros bisou à Plume d'Eau =3

Nous espérons que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre =D Mais pas de preview cette fois, le chapitre 5 n'est pas encore terminé: seule Cha-chan sait ce qu'il contient \o/

Sur ce, bonne fin de semaine, et à bientôt pour le 5ème chapitre! ^^


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) :P Comment ça va, les gens?**_

_**Aujourd'hui, rien que pour vous, le chapitre 5 de notre fanfiction!**_

_**Fandom: Naruto (ou alors, vous vous êtes perdu?)**_

_**Pairing: SasuNaru (sinon, il y a toujours la petite croix rouge en haut à gauche)**_

_**Rating: K+. Pour le language pas toujours exemplaire.**_

_**Disclaimer: (mais tout le monde s'en b... fiche. On s'en fiche.) Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto. Pour le reste...**_

_**Musique: Pour Cha-chan, je sais pas... Mais préparez une vidéo Youtube pour la fin (j'indiquerai à quel moment la faire démarrer :)) "Xenoblade Main Theme" [ http:/ /www. youtube. com/ watch?v = Q9eY3FpfokM&feature = rellist&playnext =1&list = PLAEDBCAE3DF2FB2DE ] (enlevez les espaces ^^')**_

_**Attention, on a battu un record x) Ce chapitre atteint les 15 pages. Il faut croire que nous avons été inspirées... Pour les plus sensibles, préparez vos mouchoirs ^^**_

_**Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui nous suivent, qui prennent le temps de nous lire et de nous écrire. Comme d'habitude, il est important pour nous d'avoir votre avis! Cela nous motive à continuer et nous aide à nous améliorer ^^**_

_**Message de Cha-chan, auteure originale du chapitre:**_

_**Le voile se lève sur le chapitre 5!**_  
><em><strong>Après avoir mis près d'un mois à l'écrire, Cha-chan s'est enfin décidée et le voilà!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ce chapitre est une succession d'idées, on peut le dire, plutôt loufoques. Attention peu provoquer une séries de fous rires, sans oublié une touche d'émotion pour la fin.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bonne lecture :D<strong>_

_**Donc voilà, comme dit Cha', dans ce chapitre: la suite des idées de Naruto, l'identité d'un nouveau personnage révélée (et qui risque de faire ch*er Itachi xD) et... un confident innatendu!**_

_*****Dédicace Spéciale des deux Auteurs*****_

_Un grand merci à Didi qui a participé au maintient de la santé morale des deux auteures, ce chapitre lui sera donc dédicacé en temps que remerciement. Congratulations Didi ;D by Cha-chan._

_Merci beaucoup Didi! Pour ta review, pour ton soutien, et pour tout le reste (allez, un ptit tmtc à la kikoo xDD). T'es vraiment extra, heureusement que tu es là! =D by Hikari._

_*****Fin*****_

_**On se retrouve en bas ;) Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 :<strong>

**_«Où… « Mais c'est qui, lui ? » »_**

Commissariat de Konoha, 10h00 :

-Bonjour à tous, j'espère que notre réunion d'hier a porté ses fruits et que donc celle d'aujourd'hui sera plus constructive.

-Comme la veille, Itachi faisait face aux deux familles dans l'espoir que, cette fois, il ressortirait quelque chose d'exploitable de cet entrevue. D'autant plus qu'il avait dû se lever aux aurores pour cette occasion !

-Bien tout d'abord avez-vous réfléchi à ce mystérieux « IT » ?

-En effet nous nous sommes concertés et sommes arrivés à une éventuelle solution.

-Eh bien je serai ravi de l'entendre monsieur Sabaku No.

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nos deux familles ont une influence tout de même très importante dans notre pays et-

-Monsieur Yamanaka ! Venez en aux faits je vous prie, nous n'avons pas toute la journée.

- Oui, pardonnez-moi. Nous avons pensé qu'éventuellement cela pouvait signifier… « infanterie territoriale ».

-« Infanterie territoriale » ? Qu'est-ce-que l'infanterie territoriale aurait à voir dans la disparition de vos filles ?

-Mon mari et moi trouvons également cette idée tout à fait absurde commissaire, mais ces individus ne cessent d'insister !

-Au moins, nous, nous cherchons des solutions !

-Mesdames ! Du calme je vous prie. Je ne tiens pas à réitérer la scène d'hier.

Les deux femmes se turent, vexées. L'une baissant la tête tant le regard de son mari pesait sur elle et l'autre haussant les sourcils d'une façon qui voulait clairement dire qu'elle ne se laisserait pas dicter sa conduite.

-… Bien. Et donc, avez-vous réussi à vous mettre d'accord au sujet de la rançon ?

-À vrai dire commissaire, nous ne possédons pas une telle somme.

(Foutaises ! La riche famille Yamanaka ne serait pas en mesure de débourser la bagatelle de 200 000 ryo pour revoir son adorable petite fille ? Je n'y crois pas une seconde, vous vous payez nos têtes mon cher !

(Monsieur Sabaku No, votre femme je vous prie ! Maîtrisez-la une bonne fois pour toute qu'elle cesse de nous agresser !

L'Uchiwa était affligé. Ces deux familles étaient définitivement désespérantes ! Ces quatre adultes semblaient plus difficile à tenir qu'une classe de maternelle ! Itachi était sur le point d'intervenir lorsque, comme la veille, son cellulaire se mit à sonner. Il sortit donc de la pièce, priant intérieurement pour que ces quatre gamins se calment pendant qu'il était dehors.

-Allo ?

-Itachi ? C'est Naruto. Je voulais savoir, tu as du nouveau au sujet de l'Akatsuki ?

-Écoute, Naruto. Là j'ai vraiment pas le temps. J'ai mis un de mes agents sur le coup mais, s'il te plaît, arrête de me harceler ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'appellerai dès que j'aurai quelque chose.

-Oui pardon tu as raison… Mais c'est juste que je m'inquiète pour les filles tu sais…

-On s'inquiète tous. Je dois te laisser je suis en pleine… réunion de crise.

-Ok. Tu me tiens au courant hein ?

-Oui ! Salut.

_S'il continue, je vais finir par perdre patience. Je peux bien comprendre qu'il s'inquiète pour ses amies mais il y a des limites tout de même ! Il ne va pas passer son temps à me harceler à cause de ça ! Bon, est-ce qu'ils ont fini de se __taper dessus là-dedans ? _

À en juger par l'absence de bruit dans la pièce lorsqu'il entra, Itachi conclut que les deux familles avaient enfin dû se mettre d'accord. Et, en effet, une fois à l'intérieur c'est avec une joie non dissimulée qu'il demanda :

-Hé bien, vous êtes-vous enfin entendus ?

-Non. Seulement, nous avons jugé inutile de nous quereller alors que nos filles étaient peut-être en danger.

_Ok… je suis vraiment pas aidé… je sèche là, je fais comment moi pour les faire discuter calmement comme des personnes civilisées ? Ils ne sont même pas capable de parler de la météo sans se mettre à hurler alors…_

Le silence régnait dans la salle. Itachi réfléchissait à une façon de boucler cette affaire au plus vite, histoire de pouvoir retourner chez lui tranquillement. Mais ses plans étaient voués à l'échec, puisqu'une personne ouvrit sans ménagement la porte du bureau :

-Je suis revenu de Kyoto en urgence quand j'ai appris ce qu'il se passait. Vous auriez pu m'appeler, inspecteur !

Lycée de Konoha, 11h30 :

Dans une salle de classe où il faisait une chaleur de tous les diables, un jeune blond tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas céder à l'irrépressible envie de dormir qui l'assaillait depuis une demi-heure déjà. Il avait très peu dormi cette nuit et les 35° de la pièce ne l'aidaient pas dans sa lutte contre l'appel de Morphée.

_Punaise mais c'est pas possible qu'il fasse aussi chaud __alors qu'on est au mois de novembre, ils ont explosé la chaudière ou quoi ?_

-Naruto, as-tu seulement écouté un traitre mot de ce que je viens de dire ?

-Gné ? Euh non pas vraiment, mais ça ne devait pas avoir une importance capitale.

Une veine se mit à battre sur la tempe de son professeur de français. En effet celle-ci avait horreur de parler dans le vide. Mais ce qu'elle appréciait encore moins, c'était qu'on se paye sa tête !

-Très bien jeune homme. Comme je sais que t'envoyer chez la principale ne changera absolument rien à la situation je vais plutôt te donner un petit devoir supplémentaire pour demain.

-Mais madame, on n'a pas français demain.

-Toi si.

-C'est une invitation ?

-Tu vois ça comme tu le veux. Et si l'un d'entre vous se sent lésé de ne pas être convié à cette entrevue je serais, ravie d'y inviter tous les petits malins du genre de votre camarade !

On se serait cru dans un western entre le silence et la chaleur de la salle. Seuls les regards de Naruto et son professeur se confrontaient. Mais d'un coup, le jeune homme changea radicalement d'expression, son habituel air simplet avait refait surface.

-Euh madame… ça veut dire quoi « lésé » ?

-Ton manque de culture et de vocabulaire me consterne au plus haut point, Naruto. Le verbe léser signifie « causer du tort à quelqu'un ». Par conséquent une personne qui se sent « lésée » est une personne qui se sent blessée par les actions ou les décisions d'une autre personne.

Le blond sembla réfléchir quelque peu puis, peu à peu, un sourire victorieux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ceux qui le connaissaient bien savaient ce que cet air béat totalement ridicule signifiait. Il avait eu une idée et cela ne laissait rien présager de bon ! La prof finit une bonne fois pour toute de coller Naruto et repris paisiblement le fil de son programme. Une fois le cours terminé le jeune homme se jeta littéralement sur Sasuke en hurlant…

-Sas'keeeeeee ! J'ai trouvé !

-Alors de 1, tu me lâche, et de 2, qu'est-ce-que tu as trouvé ?

Le ton exaspéré du brun eu raison de l'enthousiasme débordant de son jeune ami. Celui-ci obtempéra et se retrouva donc face à lui, l'air contrarié.

-Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de me soutenir !

-Je pourrais, mais ce serait t'encourager dans ta bêtise donc… [Et vlan. Ça fait mal, ça fait mal… xD] [faut que je la retienne celle-là u_u]

-Mais… !

Il se stoppa net. Un grondement sonore lui rappela soudain l'heure qu'il était : MIDI ! Et aujourd'hui c'était ramens à la cantine ! Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de réagir, son ami courrait déjà vers sa seule vraie passion : la nourriture.

_I__l est incorrigible. Je me demande parfois comment je fais pour le supporter… Zut. Avec tout ça il ne m'a pas dit ce qu'il avait trouvé, ce crétin ! Oh et puis tant pis, ça devait de nouveau être une de ses idées farfelues du genre « Et si des aliens étaien__t venus pour enlever les filles et les cloner dans le but d'asservir le monde ? =O » … Ouais, il en serait capable._

_Bon allez, c'est pas le tout mais je commence à avoir la dalle moi._

-Sasuke !

-…

-Hé tu pourrais répondre quand je t'appelle !

-Hn.

Sakura jaugea son ami du regard et se contenta de soupirer. Il était vraiment beau garçon, mais tellement silencieux… C'était très agaçant de toujours devoir essayer de deviner ce qu'il pensait.

-Bon c'était juste pour te conseiller de te dépêcher… aujourd'hui y a du Kiri à la cantine.

-Du Kiri ?

-Ouais et-

Comme Naruto quelques minutes auparavant, Sasuke fonça droit vers la cantine. Encore une fois, Sakura poussa un long soupir.

_Et après il ose se plaindre quand c'est Naruto qui fait ça… De vrais gamins ces __deux là, je vous jure…_

Commissariat de Konoha 12h00 :

_Voilà une heure et demie que mon calvaire continue.__ Tout d'abord les deux familles sont toujours incapables d'arriver à un arrangement et maintenant, en plus de cela, je me retrouve avec mon adjoint sur les bras. Vous pensez que ce n'est pas un problème et que je devrais être soulagé car ça me fera du boul__ot en moins n'est-ce pas ? Mais vous vous trompez. En effet je n'__ai__ pas à me plaindre de lui, il est très compétent et tout à fait apte à gérer ce genre d'affaire… Seulement…_

-Bon sang Itachi, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appelé plus tôt ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit Gaara, tu étais en mission. Cela ne m'a pas paru nécessaire.

-Mais c'est tout de même ma sœur qui a été enlevée !

-Et notre fille !

-Oui oui, et votre fille.

Gaara était hors de lui. Non seulement son coéquipier ne l'avait pas averti de la disparition de sa sœur mais de surcroit, ses parents également la lui avait caché ! Comment l'avait-il appris ? Mystère. Sa mère fit une énième tentative pour le calmer.

-Gaara, regarde dans quel état tu es ! Nous ne voulions justement pas t'alarmer, regarde où tu en es, maintenant !

-…

Cette fois c'était la bonne, le jeune homme se calma enfin. Il prit une longue inspiration et se tourna vers Itachi.

-Très bien, je propose que nous allions tous déjeuner. Cela nous fera le plus grand bien je pense.

-Excellente idée !

Sans plus tarder ils se dirigèrent tous vers le restaurant le plus proche afin de se sustenter car il est bien connu qu'on réfléchit mieux le ventre plein.

Lycée de Konoha, 12h30 :

-Rameeeeeeens !

-Hn…

-Tu fais toujours la tête pour ton Kiri ?

-C'est pas juste.

Alors que Naruto se délectait de ses délicieux ramens, Sasuke avait l'air encore plus maussade que d'habitude. La raison ? Il était arrivé trop tard et, oh sacrilège, il n'y avait plus de Kiri ! Son attitude d'enfant capricieux amusait beaucoup ses amis qui n'avaient pas vraiment l'habitude de le voir ainsi.

-Tu as raison Sasuke, c'est tout à fait injuste.

-Oui Sasuke, Sakura a raison. Il y a de la discrimination Kiritienne !

Sakura et Kiba rirent de concert. Depuis la disparition des filles, c'était tellement rare de les voir aussi joyeux que Sasuke préféra ne pas relever. Il grommela encore un peu tout en continuant de manger.

-SAKURAAAAAA !

-Oh non pas lui…

-Ô ma belle rose, ma princesse, mon soleil, ma douce aurore, ma merveilleu-...

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux Lee ?

-Je ne veux que ton bonheur ma douce. Mais avant tout je veux te protéger du reste du monde. Tu t'expose à de tels dangers chaque jour, j'en meurs d'inquiétude. Laiss-

-Lee, je crois que ton état empire. Tu es encore plus dingue que d'habitude.

-Ouais il est carrément flippant là !

-Oui mon amour je suis fou, fou de toi. Un peu plus chaque jouuurs~.

-Lee ?

-Oui, ô reine de mes jours et de mes nuits ?

-Casses-toi.

Le jeune homme aux gros sourcils ne bougea pas d'un jota alors que les compagnons de Sakura explosaient de rire. La rose en avait vraiment assez qu'il s'entête à vouloir la conquérir : il avait le don de l'agacer au plus haut point en un temps record.

-Mais ma fleur, je-

-Je me débrouille très bien toute seule, merci, au revoir Lee.

Pour la troisième fois en moins d'une heure la jeune fille soupira. Décidément, ce n'était pas son jour. Elle reporta son attention sur ses amis hilares puis baissa les yeux.

_Si Ino avait été là, elle m'aurait probablement sorti un truc du genre « Bah __grand front, pourquoi tu lui parles comme ça ? Vous formeriez un si beau couple pourtant ;D » Mais non, elle n'est pas là…_

-Au fait, Naruto ?

-Oui Shashuke ?

-Parles pas la bouche pleine gros mal poli !

-Laisse, Tenten. Tu ne voulais pas me parler d'un truc en sortant de français ?

Le visage du blond s'éclaira. Sasuke avait raison ! Il avait eu une idée, une idée fantastique même ! Mais l'ennui, c'était que…

-Euh si ! Attends deux minutes …

-T'as quand même pas déjà oublié ?

-Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que… je veux d'abord finir de manger sinon ça va refroidir !

Cette pirouette lui permis de gagner quelques minutes de répit. Minutes qu'il mit à profit pour essayer de retrouver sa merveilleuse idée ! Cela ne semblait pas très concluant lorsqu'il vit sortir de la cantine un jeune homme de sa classe. De taille moyenne, de long cheveux bruns tombants dans son dos, une démarche sûre et des yeux de nacre…

-Mais oui, bien sûr !

Il engloutit le reste de son yaourt et se dirigea vers la sortie sans plus d'explication pour ses amis. Ceux-ci étaient restés immobiles, ne comprenant absolument rien à la situation. Après 2 bonnes minutes de bug général à la tablée, les jeunes gens décidèrent enfin d'aller voir pourquoi Naruto était parti comme une tornade.

Coté Naruto:

-Néjiiiiiiii !

Le jeune Hyuga se retourna, il n'appréciait pas vraiment Naruto, mais il en avait assez de l'entendre hurler son prénom dans les couloirs.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux Naruto ?

-Te parler.

-À quel sujet ?

-Je voudrais savoir ce que tu faisais samedi soir, en fait.

-Samedi soir ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

Naruto, mal à l'aise, se sentit un peu stupide. Comme d'habitude lorsqu'il mettait en application une idée géniale qu'il venait d'avoir. Mais face aux yeux blancs du brun qui lui faisait face, les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, aucun ne voulant céder. La tension montait petit à petit entre eux quand, enfin, les autres arrivèrent.

-Bon Naruto, tu nous explique pourquoi tu t'es enfuit en courant et surtout, pourquoi on te retrouve à emmerder Neji s'il te plait ?

-Vous vous souvenez de la prof de français ?

-Oui, merci, on l'avait ce matin Naruto.

-Nan mais de ce qu'elle m'a dit !

-Hum à part que tu étais un sombre crétin sans aucune culture et qu'elle t'avais collé ? ... Non je ne vois pas.

Un des passe-temps favori du petit groupe d'amis consistaient à faire passer Naruto pour un véritable attardé. Le pauvre blond ne pouvait jamais prouver sa valeur… Et lorsqu'il tentait de dire quelque chose d'intelligent ou d'utile, soit Sakura le coupait et exposait ses idées, soit… Il se taisait. Mais il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Au moins, il faisait rire ses amis...

-Mais si, mais vous êtes aveugles, ou quoi ! C'est évident !

-Mais qu'est-ce-qui est évident ?

-Neji était vexé de ne pas avoir été invité par Ino à mon anniversaire DONC il a décidé de se venger !

Un silence de mort régna quelques secondes dans le couloir. Sakura enfouit sa tête dans ses mains tandis que les autres devaient déployer une force surhumaine pour ne pas éclater de rire. Un seul ne résista pas à cette envie et se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

-Hahaha ! Mon pauvre Naruto, tu as touché le fond là ! J'ai jamais entendu un truc aussi stupide, et pourtant ça fait quand même un certain temps que je te connais !

-Arrêtes de rire, je suis persuadé que tu es impliqué dans l'affaire !

-Bon, alors je vais répondre à ta question. Samedi soir j'ai passé la soirée avec ma cousine et je suis allé me coucher vers 23h. Voilà.

-Aha ! Impossible Hinata était à la fête !

-... I-il v-voulait p-parler d'Hanabi, ma petite sœur.

-…

-Allez Naruto, reconnaît que ton idée était stupide.

-Hn.

-Ha non ! Un Mister « hn » ça suffit ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

Sasuke riait de la situation ridicule dans laquelle Naruto s'était encore fourré. Il avait vraiment un don pour ça.

_Ha, bon il aurait pu faire pire. Mais bon c'est pas fini, il peut __toujours se rabattre sur les extraterrestre !_

-Ok, j'avoue, je me suis PEUT-ÊTRE un peu emballé.

-Tu t'es carrément planté ouais !

-D-désolée, grand frère Neji.

-Oui bon. Sur ce, je vous laisse, bande de débiles. Salut.

Le reste de l'après midi se déroula sans aucune autre aventure du genre. En effet, Naruto avait eu sa dose de ridicule pour la journée et il passa donc la grande majorité de son après-midi à bouder car ses amis ne cessaient de rire de son erreur.

Après les cours, Naruto rentra tranquillement chez lui. Il passa d'abord ramener un livre à la bibliothèque qu'il avait dû emprunter pour comprendre son cours de bio, puis attendit le prochain bus. Il se cala dans un siège, respirant doucement. Le jeune homme regarda le paysage urbain défiler à travers la grande vitre. Celle-ci était sale, et le soleil commençait doucement à décliner. Il replaça son sac sur ses genoux, et n'ayant rien à faire, commença à écrire un message sur son portable. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait d'écouter de la musique, mais il n'avait pas la tête à ça. Il laissa aller ses doigts sur les touches pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à en avoir des crampes. Le blond s'arrêta d'écrire et referma son téléphone, enregistrant par la même occasion le message sans destinataire. Il descendit du bus à son arrêt, respirant à pleins poumons l'air frais et humide du soir tombant. Il chercha les clés de son appartement dans ses poches, et ouvrit finalement la porte. Le jeune homme retira ses chaussures et ouvrit les fenêtres du séjour et de la cuisine. Il regarda autour de lui, à l'affût du moindre son, mais rien. Son logis était vide, il n'y avait rien à faire. Regardant l'heure affichée sur le cadran de sa montre, il se décida à aller prendre une douche. Journée de merde aujourd'hui…

_J'en ai assez… Je n'arrive à rien. Les autres ont certainement raison, peut-être ne suis-je qu'un bon à rien..._

Le blond se sécha rapidement, referma les fenêtres de son appartement ainsi que les volets, pris son portable, un peu d'argent et un canif, avant de se précipiter dans les escaliers de l'immeuble.

Il fallait juste qu'il se calme, qu'il se retrouve.

Cela lui arrivait, parfois. Naruto n'aimait pas la solitude. Ce sentiment avait quelque chose d'angoissant, de sombre. Il avait besoin de lumière, d'être entouré. À force d'errer dans les ténèbres, on devient dépendant de l'espoir qu'apporte un rire ou même un simple rayon de soleil. Soleil qui serait bientôt couché. Dans une heure ou deux, la lune l'aurait remplacé. Le soleil et la lune. La lune… Il pensa furtivement à Sasuke. Et puis à sa famille. Aux familles d'Ino et Temari. Ces deux filles totalement délurées, libres, _adolescentes_.

Il arriva dans le parc qu'il avait vu la veille. Là où deux petits garçons jouaient sous l'œil attentif de leur mère. Une famille.

Naruto s'avança dans le parc d'un pas nonchalant. Il soupirait souvent, laissait ses pensées aller à tout et n'importe quoi. Le jeune homme avait l'air perdu, faisait voler des tas de feuilles avec son pied… Et puis il aperçut un banc. Il s'approcha sans trop faire attention, avant de voir que quelqu'un était assis dessus.

Pourtant, il ne s'arrêta pas. Toujours dans ses pensées, il avançait. S'efforçant d'aligner un pied devant l'autre. Puis, la personne assise face à lui leva la tête.

Commissariat de Konoha, 18h30 :

- Monsieur !

Itachi se retourna, attendant d'un air exaspéré que son subordonné le rejoigne.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'allais rentrer, j'ai terminé mon service pour la journée. Vous devriez d'ailleurs faire de même…

- Bien sûr monsieur, mais j'ai terminé de rédiger la liste que vous m'aviez demandée.

- Euh… Oui, et bien montrez-là moi.

Le jeune inspecteur avait totalement oublié cette liste, avec cette histoire de rançon… D'autant plus qu'il devait traiter en même temps une affaire de blanchiment d'argent. Un peu honteux, il se reprit vite sous l'œil inquiet de son subordonné.

- La voilà. Comme vous pouvez le constater, neuf d'entre eux sont en liberté. Trois sont sous liberté surveillée et un porte un bracelet, mais cinq sont tout à fait libres de leurs mouvements, sans que nous ne puissions intervenir.

- Faîtes-les surveiller. Mais ces neuf personnes, pourquoi leurs noms sont-ils surlignés ?

- Hum… C'est… C'est parce qu'ils sont actuellement dans cette ville, monsieur.

Manoir Uchiwa, 18h45

Le jeune homme referma son dernier livre de cours : il en avait fini pour la soirée. Lascivement, Sasuke se leva de son fauteuil de bureau et observa d'un œil torve la paperasse accumulée sur un coin du bureau. Une « broutille » à régler pour l'entreprise que son père lui avait confié.

Avec toute l'ironie que cela impliquait, évidemment.

Il soupira, et prit son portable en main il avait reçu un message deux minutes auparavant. Curieux, il l'ouvrit, constatant avec étonnement qu'il venait de son frère Itachi.

_J'ai du nouveau pour toi. Attends-moi pour dîner, je dois te parler de choses importantes. Fais-moi plaisir, ne sors surtout pas du manoir, j'arrive tout de suite._

_PS : on mange quoi ?_

Sasuke sourit. Il descendit le grand escalier en marbre, et traversa quelques couloirs avant d'arriver à la cuisine déserte. Il commença par sortir une casserole, la remplit d'eau et la mit sur le gaz. Il jeta dedans une poignée de gros sel, puis plaça les assiettes et les couverts, remplit la cruche d'eau, et attendit que l'eau bout. Il ouvrit un placard et en sortit un paquet de pâtes, qu'il jeta à leur tour dans la grande casserole, avant d'enclencher la minuterie.

Il s'assit sur une chaise et attendit. Le regard du jeune homme dériva jusqu'à la fenêtre. Le ciel était peint d'un rouge flamboyant. Il pensa à Naruto et à son caractère dynamique. La journée avait été riche en émotion… Le brun fronça les sourcils en repensant à son Kiri.

_Pas juste._

Il esquissa un geste pour se lever en direction du frigo, mais c'est ce moment-là que choisit Itachi pour rentrer. Et au vu du regard que son aîné lui lança, Sasuke ne bougea pas de sa place et attendit la suite.

Parc de Konoha, 18h30 **_[C'est le moment de lancer la musique, les gens =D "Xenoblade Main Theme"]_**

Une branche craqua. Il leva les yeux vers la source du bruit, et, s'il fut surpris, le jeune homme n'en montra rien. Face à lui, debout, se tenait un adolescent qui devait avoir à peu près le même âge que lui. Il avait des cheveux blonds comme les blés, et des yeux d'un bleu azur comme ceux de son cousin, remarqua-t-il. Son regard était triste et perdu. Sa démarche était maladroite et hésitante, et ses gestes empreints de mélancolie. Ses traits semblaient fatigués, et son visage fermé.

Aucun des deux ne dit mot. Naruto se sentit observé, et sembla se réveiller. Il observa le garçon assis sur le banc. Ses cheveux blonds prenaient une teinte plus marquée avec le soleil couchant, et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu océan. Physiquement, peut-être légèrement semblable, mais les deux jeunes savaient qu'ils venaient d'un univers complètement différent.

Naruto s'approcha d'avantage, et s'assit sur le banc à côté de l'autre garçon. Il trembla doucement, et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, deux larmes coulèrent sur ses joues roses. Il respira calmement malgré tout, et se détendit en voyant un mouchoir blanc tendu vers lui. Naruto le prit, et essuya ses larmes. Il relâcha la tension accumulée depuis plusieurs jours…

- Des problèmes… ?

Surprit, Naruto ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se tourna vers l'autre garçon et hocha la tête.

- Tu peux en parler, si tu veux. On ne se connaît pas, mais je saurais être une oreille attentive. Et, qui sait, peut-être pourrais-je t'aider ?

Il écarquilla les yeux. Mais sans savoir pourquoi, ses lèvres s'ouvrirent et commencèrent à raconter, à bafouiller. Il ne savait pas qui était l'autre, ni s'il pouvait lui faire confiance, mais il sentait qu'il en avait besoin. Alors, il lâcha :

- J'ai deux amies qui sont portées disparues. Elles ont été enlevées.

L'autre resta silencieux, et attendit la suite. Naruto avait noté un petit froncement de sourcil, mais il n'attendait pas de réponse.

- Et puis… C'est assez douloureux comme épreuve. C'est comme si c'était irréel… On nage en plein délire, c'est une fiction, une série américaine, où à la fin les gentils gagnent… Mais là, les gentils ne sont pas en position de force… On ne sait pas comment ça va finir, si… Si un jour, elles reviendront avec nous comme avant, ou si elles… Ne nous sourirons plus jamais… Si plus jamais on ne pourra les entendre rire et se disputer... C'est…

- Elles comptent beaucoup pour toi, non ?

- O-oui…

Le jeune homme sourit.

- Je suis bien placé pour connaître l'importance d'un ami, et la douleur que l'on peut ressentir en le perdant. Je suppose que tout être vit cela au moins une fois dans sa vie… Mais chaque vie est différente. Le destin nous réserve des épreuves, et chacun d'entre nous s'efforce de les surmonter.

-…

Naruto écoutait attentivement chacun des mots de son interlocuteur, il buvait ses paroles comme de précieuses gouttes d'eau en période de sécheresse.

- Même si parfois, tu ne comprends pas cette épreuve, si tu ne comprends pas ton destin… Sache qu'il y a toujours une leçon à tirer de ce qu'il t'arrive. Ne l'oublie jamais.

Chaque mot prononcé résonnait en lui comme une vérité.

- Tu… Je… Je ne pensais pas à me remettre en question. C'est… Ça me paraît tellement vrai, ce que tu dis…

Un petit sourire en coin illumina le visage du plus âgé. Il savait très bien ce qu'il disait.

- Je suppose que la disparition de tes amies n'est pas ton seul problème.

Naruto, surprit à nouveau, se mit à réfléchir.

- Ben… Je vis seul, j'ai pas de copine, une bande d'amis qui est tout le temps en train de se foutre de moi…

- La vie est belle…

- Oui, c'est ça… Mais pourtant… enfin, je suis orphelin, j'ai pas de famille. J'ai ce vide en moi, que j'arrive pas à combler. C'est comme si… C'est comme si j'avais un trou béant au niveau de la poitrine.

Le jeune homme face à lui fronça les sourcils. Lui aussi avait connu ça. Pas de famille, et une solitude intolérable, ce trou, ce manque…

Voilà ce qu'ils avaient en commun. Ils erraient tous les deux dans les ténèbres.

Mais il avait réussi à s'en sortir. Lui, il avait trouvé sa lumière. Il décida qu'il aiderait l'autre garçon face à lui à faire pareil. Il décida de l'aider.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu…

Il se stoppa, et l'observa attentivement. Non, ce garçon n'avait pas besoin de trouver une lumière… Il en dégageait déjà tellement lui-même. Pourtant, une personne lumineuse et chaleureuse ne se retrouvait normalement pas dans des états pareils, à toucher le fond.

Pas si il…

- Tu… Tu dois faire souvent l'idiot, non ?

- Hein ? … Comment tu peux savoir ça ?

- Ta bande d'amis, ils se fichent souvent de toi… C'est que tu dois leur paraître un peu simplet, un peu bêta.

- …Oui, je fais l'idiot. Je fais ça pour les faire rire. Et puis, pour faire rire mon meilleur ami.

- …Tu veux faire rire ton meilleur ami ?

Son cœur se serra. Cela lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien… Il chercha à en savoir un peu plus.

- Oui… Il s'appelle Sasuke. Il est gentil, mais quand on ne le connaît pas, il est du genre froid et distant. Parfois même arrogant, hautain…

Oh. Encore un qui lui rappelait quelqu'un. Décidemment…

- …Alors j'ai essayé de le faire sortir de sa coquille comme ça. Je l'ai « relié » aux autres… Parce que, moi aussi j'étais souvent à l'écart. Du coup, je faisais l'imbécile pour que l'on me remarque… Et puis, peu à peu, j'ai gagné sa confiance, à lui, à Sakura, puis Hinata, Kiba et les autres…

- Votre grand cercle d'amis s'est créé petit à petit.

- C'est ça…

Naruto reprit son souffle. Il était dans un état semi-conscient, et… Semi-possédé. Impossible de faire un point sur son état actuel. Que du vide. Que du vide… en train de se remplir doucement.

- Donc… Tu joues un rôle ?

Il sursauta, la question le choqua.

- Non, non ! Enfin… Je ne sais pas. Je passe vraiment pour un idiot, et les autres croient dur comme fer que je ne sers à rien…-

Il s'arrêta de parler et réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de dire. L'autre garçon le regarda intensément, et prit la parole à son tour après quelques minutes de silence :

- Je crois qu'on sait, maintenant.

- … Mais… Ce n'est pas…

- Tu joues à l'imbécile pour ne pas avoir peur des conséquences de tes actes. Tu fais l'idiot pour t'assumer parce qu'en vérité, tu as peur de le faire. Tout ce que tu veux, c'est pouvoir dire et faire ce que tu penses juste, mais sans avoir peur de la réaction des autres.

- …

- Tu veux être utile. Tu veux servir à quelque chose. Tu veux que les autres aient besoin de toi… Comme ça, ils ne t'abandonneront pas.

Naruto retint son souffle. Il avait une furieuse envie de céder à la honte et de partir en courant, oublier, oublier… Mais il resta face à l'autre garçon.

- …Oui. J'ai…

- Tu as juste peur. Peur de la solitude.

Les dernières larmes coulèrent à nouveau, et Naruto respira doucement. Son cœur se desserra et, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, il ferma les yeux et se sentit bien.

Le garçon face à lui eut un sourire triste. Son visage reflétait une expression douce et rassurante. Naruto releva vers lui des yeux embués, et lui demanda la voix tremblante :

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant ?

L'autre réfléchit un instant, et leva la tête vers le ciel. Les premières étoiles apparaissaient dans le ciel teinté d'une couleur presque violette. Il soupira.

- Peut-être que tu devrais commencer par parler à ton meilleur ami. Et puis, lorsque tu seras prêt, t'exprimer réellement auprès des autres, sans avoir peur de leur rejet. Tu es comme tu es. Et même si un jour, tu dois te retrouver seul à nouveau, c'est que tu auras quelque chose à apprendre de cette solitude. Et une fois que tu sauras ça, alors tu ne seras plus jamais seul.

Et comme pour se prouver qu'il avait comprit, Naruto répéta :

- Plus jamais. Plus jamais… Seul.

A suivre…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilà! Le mystère se lève sur quelques soupçons, mais tout n'est pas terminé...<strong>_

_**Comment Gaara a-t-il su pour sa soeur?**_

_**Qui sont les criminels en ville?**_

_**Qui est le mystérieux garçon que Naruto a rencontré?**_

_**Dans le prochain chapitre, on change de point de vue... Et ça ne va pas être de tout repos pour nos héros!**_

_**Preview:** "_Effectivement, l'affaire risquait de ne pas être simple… Il soupira et se rassit sur sa chaise. Il sortit de sa poche un criterium et un livre de sudokus. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes…"

**A la prochaine!**

**Reviews? =3**


	7. Chapitre 6

_**Hello les gens ^_^**_

_**Voilà le nouveau chapitre! (et dans les temps en plus! Y'a des fois où je m'aime w.w) Bref, profitez-en, le chapitre 7 n'est pas encore au point xD**_

_**Mais parlons un peu de celui-ci, voulez-vous? Déjà... On bat un record de longueur inversement proportionnel à celui du chapitre précédent (d'ailleurs, nous aurions bien aimé avoir plus d'avis sur ce dernier, mais passons-) et... Enfin bon, vous verrez déjà :P**_

_**Ce chapitre, c'est ce que j'appelle du travail d'équipe. Les TPE à côté, c'est de la gnognotte. Donc bref, écrit à deux (et vraiment à deux, c'est)... De la bonne soupe mixée.**_

_**Note: Un énorme MERCI à ceux qui nous suivent, qui nous reviewent (ça se conjugue, ça?) qui nous mettent en alerte, en favoris,... Qui nous lisent tout simplement! Merci à vous, et n'hésitez pas à nous laisser une adresse mail ou un moyen de vous répondre quand vous nous laissez un avis et que vous n'êtes pas inscrits sur le site =)**_

_**(ah, et... à venir m'engueuler si je ne vous réponds pas assez vite, c'est vrai que parfois, je passe un peu à travers, toutes mes excuses m_m)**_

_**Note 2: A partir de ce chapitre, nous attendons vos hypothèses =D (sinon après, c'est trop facile) Celui qui tape juste, on lui dédicace le dernier chapitre, et on lui envoie en avant-première! [Mais si!]**_

_**Sur ce, j'arrête de dire des conneries, n'oubliez pas vos pneus neige, et bonne lecture =D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 6 :<strong>_

_**« Où on change de point de vue… »**_

Il faisait noir dans cette petite chambre. Les rayons du soleil ne pouvaient pas filtrer au travers des épais rideaux d'une couleur laide, même dans la pénombre. Un bruit sourd retentit dans la pièce.

_Urgh… J'ai vraiment trop mal dormi… Qui a bien pu avoir l'idée de nous installer là-dedans ? C'est vraiment n'importe quoi… Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? C'est hyper lourd !_

La jeune femme se releva et poussa sans ménagement… Ino, son amie (enfin lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas en train de se quereller pour une quelconque raison.)

-Gnnn… T… Tema ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-T'es tombée de ton lit, blondasse.

-T'es blonde aussi, je te rappelle.

-Mais moi au moins, je suis pas conne comme toi !

-Alors là, très chère, je-

-Oh tais-toi, j'ai un mal de crâne épouvantable.

Ino se releva tant bien que mal, et tituba jusqu'à atteindre la fenêtre, ignorant superbement la furie qui l'accompagnait et qui restait par terre à se lamenter. Elle tira d'un coup sec le lourd rideau, et les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent aveuglées par la lumière du soleil.

- Hmm… Temari… Tu sais où on est ?

- … P'tain, fermes ce rideau, bordel ! Et arrête de poser des questions débiles, tu veux ? …Tu me gonfles.

- Mais quelle amabilité dès le matin. T'es vraiment insupportable. Et puis, vas-y, réponds-moi si t'es si maligne !

- Mais j'en sais rien… J'ai juste un énorme mal de crâne…

Ino haussa les épaules, renonçant à comprendre l'espèce de toxico hystérique étalée quelque part au sol.

Temari avait l'air totalement défoncée/absente/inconsciente/ajoutez ici n'importe quel synonyme.

- Temari… T'es pire qu'une vodka-fraise.

- Gné ?

_Élégante en plus de ça…_

La jeune femme reporta son regard vers la fenêtre. Elle était sale, et intégralement rayée. Pas moyen de voir quoi que ce soit à l'extérieur.

Elle se retourna pour examiner la pièce dans laquelle elles se trouvaient. Elle se prit le pied dans un truc qui traînait là et s'étala de tout son long. Elle leva la tête vers l'obstacle : Temari s'était accrochée à sa jambe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Mamaaaaaan !

…_Euh… _

-…

-…

-…

- Excuse-moi ?

- Héééé ! Regarde ! Y'a une fée qui vole ! Elle est toute verte ! Beuh…

… _Ok… Room-service au secours. J'ai besoin d'aide. Un médecin, un doliprane... ou non, un seau d'eau suffira !_

Temari releva la tête vers son amie rapidement. Très rapidement. _Trop_ rapidement.

Leurs boîtes crâniennes se rencontrèrent brutalement avant que chacune d'elles ne retournent au pays des rêves…

L'homme placé derrière la porte avait épié le vacarme soudain provoqué par les deux furies. Effectivement, l'affaire risquait de ne pas être simple… Il soupira et se rassit sur sa chaise. Il sortit de sa poche un criterium et un livre de sudokus. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes…

Quelques heures plus tard, on lui apporta les deux plateaux repas.

- Est-ce que la dose sera suffisante ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout est prévu. Dans 50 minutes, ouvres la porte et vois si tout est en ordre. Nous aviserons après.

- … Très bien.

L'inconnu repartit, alors que l'homme soupirait. Il se leva et toqua à la porte. Aucun bruit. Pas de réponse… Il décida d'ouvrir la porte et d'y poser les deux plateaux. Il referma aussitôt à clef, et tomba sur sa chaise les jambes flageolantes.

Il se sentait complètement con de flipper comme ça. Après tout, ce n'était que deux gamines, rien de bien dangereux.

Chiant, peut-être. Voire sûrement, en fait, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu un peu plus tôt.

Il rit intérieurement. C'était le stress de l'opération, rien de plus. Tout allait bien se passer. Tout serait bientôt fini.

- Oh pu… Hé… Hé ! Ino ! Ino, bouges-t…-mmmpf !

Ino fronça les sourcils et empêcha Temari d'alerter… D'alerter qui, en fait ? Bah, on va dire les gens.

- Chut, fit-elle, 'faut pas alerter les gens. Alors parle doucement, s'il te plaît.

- Mais t'as pas vu ? T'es miro c'est ça ?

La jeune fille avait du mal à se contrôler.

- Mangeeeeer !

- Stop !

Temari regarda l'autre blonde sans comprendre. Elle haussa les sourcils :

- Quoi ?

Ino hésita :

-… J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas très… sain. Imagine qu'ils aient mis des somnifères ou d'autres trucs dedans…

Un soupir exaspéré lui répondit alors qu'elle frissonnait. La furie aux quatre couettes était tiraillée entre son estomac qui criait famine et son amie qui lui interdisait de toucher à l'assiette qui se trouvait face à elle. Elle fit tout de même une tentative :

- On peut quand même manger, non ?

- Tema !

- … Tu penses qu'ils ont drogué la nourriture ?

- On est à l'abri de rien…

- … Ahlalala… Tu regardes trop la télé, jeune blatte.

- QUOI ?

- Et qui c'est qui a dit qu'il fallait parler doucement ?

Ino devint rouge de colère, mais articula lentement et d'une voix glaciale :

- Toi, tu ferais chier le monde même aphone !

- Parle pour toi ! Personne ne peut te surpasser dans l'art du chiantisme !

- C'est une blague ?

- Alors, on mange ou pas ?

- Non.

Temari soupira. Vraiment, quelle merde. Être coincée ici avec cette espèce de bourge écervelée qui lui pourrissait la vie… 'Scours !

Elle réfléchit. Comment se sortir d'une situation pareille ? S'ils avaient effectivement drogué leur nourriture, alors il y avait plusieurs options. Et pas trente-six moyens d'y échapper.

-Hé blondasse, maintenant, tu fais semblant de dormir.

-Quoi ? Mais je ne te permets pas !

-Allez, fermes les yeux et plus un mot !

-Et pourquoi est-ce que je t'écouterais ?

-Ino… commença-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

-Ok, ok.

Ino s'exécuta, alors que Temari trafiquait les plateaux, déversant dans une assiette encore pleine le contenu de l'autre, avant de chercher des yeux un moyen de mettre en œuvre la suite de son plan.

Comme on le lui avait indiqué, 30 minutes après avoir déposé les plateaux, le garde se risqua à ouvrir la porte et à jeter discrètement un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Ne voyant rien d'anormal, il se gratta la tête et avança un peu plus, avant de se retrouver par terre, assommé par un violent coup d'assiette sur le crâne. Temari avait mis toute sa force, sa rage, sa rancune et son amour dans ce coup.

- Putain Tema, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

- Chut. Allez viens, maintenant, on se casse.

Elle prit son amie encore allongée au sol par le poignet et la tira derrière elle.

- C'est… C'est quoi la suite de ton plan ?

- J'sais pas.

- Mais… C'est quoi ce plan ?

Temari rit un coup, avant de lui faire un grand sourire :

- Un plan à la « one again » ! On y va au talent ! [yeaaah comme moi et les contrôle d'allemand =D]

Oui, elles allaient s'en sortir. Elles n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où elles se trouvaient, aucune idée de qui les avait enlevées et aucun moyen de communiquer avec qui que ce soit. Elles ne savaient donc pas comment, mais elles allaient s'en sortir.

-Hé Ino ?

-Quoi ?

La blonde platine s'était faite happer au détour d'un couloir par son amie qui avait entendu quelqu'un arriver. Elles se trouvaient à présent près d'une porte et de là elles pouvaient suivre une conversation des plus intéressantes. Elles tendaient une oreille très attentive lorsque, brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit sur un beau jeune homme aux cheveux dorés…

Tiens, mais il semblerait que nous ayons de la visite. Bonjour mesdemoiselles, votre chambre ne vous convenait-elle pas pour que nous vous retrouvions ainsi vagabondant dans les couloirs ?

Les deux amies étaient comme tétanisées. Aïe, le plan « évasion » semblait voué à l'échec. Mais après ce qu'elles venaient d'entendre, une nouvelle idée fleuri dans l'esprit de la jeune No Sabaku.

* * *

><p><em><strong>On ne tue pas les deux auteures! Mouhahaha, vous vous attendiez à une suite directe, hein? Eh ben non =P Voilà un petit topo de l'état d'Ino et Temari. Comme dit, pour l'une comme pour l'autre, ça va être long... Très long. Où sont-elles à votre avis?<strong>_

_**Réponse dans le prochain chapitre... (ou pas...)**_

_**En tous cas, le chapitre 7 sera plus long (promis!) et bonnes vacances, Joyeux Noël et bonnes fêtes de fin d'années =DD**_

_**PS: sinon comme cadeau...On veut bien des reviews =3**_


	8. Chapitre 7

**_Bonjour__ (ou bonsoir) ^^ Voilà le chapitre 7, initialement écrit par Cha-chan (mais vous vous doutez bien qu'on a toujours chacune un ptit truc à rajouter x))_**

**_**Bon... Oui**, on est à la bourre, encore une fois, et on en est désolées :S (la faute à des emplois du temps de ministres et à un p'tit manque d'inspiration, mais Cha-chan vous expliquera ça :)) (Sinon, on espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes, et que vous avez été gâtés ^^)_**

**_Le principal étant... Qu'il est là =D Alors, on recommence, les infos de base, des fois que certains se soient perdus :P_**

**_Fandom: Naruto_**

**_Pairing: SasuNaru (si,si, ça vient!)_**

**_Rating: K+, pour le language pas toujours exemplaire ^^_**

**_Résumé: Ino et Temari ont disparu, et leurs amis savent qu'elles ont été enlevées. Entre les cours et les etats d'âme de chacun, l'enquête avance au fil de nouveaux éléments, et des personnages sortent de l'ombre, tandis que d'autres s'y enfoncent... _**

**_Note des auteures: Merci à tous ceux qui nous suivent. Même si on se répète, sachez que c'est important pour nous; aussi, ce chapitre est pour vous!_**

**_Note d'Hikari:_****_ Cruche comme je suis, j'avais jamais pensé à le faire avant, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais: voici le reviews time! =D Histoire de répondre à nos anonymes ;)_**

_chivini:_ héhé, de rien , j'espère que toi aussi tu as passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'années :) Alors oui, on a enfin vu Ino et Temari \o/ (mais tout était prévu *rire mégalo* /SBAF/) et j'avoue que leur plan était suicidaire. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, ce sont deux jeunes filles dynamiques, pas deux princesses Disney! 8D Oh, et les contrôles d'allemand (commentaires que j'ai oublié de virer _) c'était Cha-chan, mais j'avoue utiliser la même méthode xDD

Didi: Alors toi... xD Euh, pour la pub, on va pas dire non? x) On a adoré ton idée, mais le plan B de Temari reste encore inconnu :P Et puis, des blonds louches... On en a à la pelle, dans cette fiction! A vous de deviner~ ;P Sinon, pour ce qui est du rythme de publication... \o/ On tient à garder nos deux semaines... Car c'est parfois même un peu court xD Mais on tiendra le rythme! (n'est-ce pas? ^^')

Angel: merci, ça nous fait vraiment plaisir ^^ En espérant que les chapitres suivants te plairont! =)

Sax: tu sais quoi? Ta review m'a reboostée à fond *.* A chaque fois, les reviews sont une source de motivation supplémentaire pour nous, alors un gros merci =D On est contentes que l'intrigue te plaise, on essaye de coller à la réalité du mieux possible... Et puis, Axel et Roxas ont leur importance dans cette histoire aussi, même en temps que "personnages secondaires". Le subordonné d'Itachi, c'est un clin d'oeil pour toi, et pour les fans de Kingdom Hearts qui passent par là =D

_**Hop, j'crois qu'on a fait le tour, merci à tous :D Sur ce, je laisse la place à Cha-chan ^^**_

_**Chers lecteurs, ici Cha-chan. Voilà comme vous pouvez le constater nous avons un très léger retard sur la publication ... la faute à qui? Hé bien ... à mon manque très cruel d'inspiration et de temps pendant les vacances! En tout les cas sachez que je m'excuse de ce retard et que j'espère que malgré tout vous apprécierez ce qui ressort de ces 2 semaines d'écritures =) ... d'après Hikari je suis une vilaine sadique ... hé bien je vous laisse juger par vous même! Bonne lecture et merci beaucoup de continuer à nous suivre et à nous encourager!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 :<strong>

_« C'est quand la distance s'impose que l'amour transparait le plus. Le vide de l'absence nous fait aimer plus fort. Ce sont tous les souvenirs qui nous reviennent et les larmes qui nous montent aux yeux qui prouvent à quel point on déteste être__ séparés. »_

-L'amour... Quelle connerie ce truc!

Le jeune homme s'empara de la bouteille déjà à moitié vide qui se trouvait à ses côtés et bu une longue gorgée. Le goût de l'alcool lui déplaisait fortement mais son effet lui permettait d'oublier momentanément ce qui le faisait boire.

Lycée de Konoha, 9h30 :

Une jeune fille aux cheveux rose déambulait dans les couloirs sombres de l'établissement. Elle sortait d'un cours de physique des plus assommants. En effet, constatant qu'elle s'ennuyait comme un rat mort, le prof avait très aimablement accepté de la laisser sortir. (Enfin c'était surtout pour qu'elle cesse de soupirer à répétition pendant son cours !)

_Nan mais franchement…_ _Il faut vraiment être un crétin fini pour passer une heure entière sur un truc aussi bidon ! La fusion atomique, quoi de plus s__imple ? Un chimpanzé saurait faire ça ! Enfin, où est-ce que je vais aller moi maintenant… ah bah tiens un banc, je vais m'installer là._

-Non mais vous plaisantez Shizune !

-Jamais lorsqu'il s'agit d'une affaire aussi sérieuse, Tsunade.

-Et comment pouvez-vous être sûre de ce que vous avancez ?

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le banc, Sakura surpris une conversation entre sa prof d'anglais et l'infirmière. Elle s'arrêta, se demandant si elle devait rester écouter ou bien passer son chemin…

-La directrice est de mon avis. Vous risquez une fois de plus de perdre, ma chère.

-Et moi je suis persuadée que non ! Les idylles des adolescents croyez moi, ça me connait.

Idylles ? Adolescents ? Cette ultime phrase de l'infirmière suscita l'intérêt de Sakura qui décida donc de rester.

-Allons Tsunade, ce ne serait pas votre premier pari de perdu. Résignez-vous avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Jamais. Je suis convaincue que cette fois je ne me trompe pas. Je connais ces enfants !

-À votre guise. Ce sont vos 150 ryos, pas les miens.

-Bien sûr que si, les vôtres sont tout autant en danger que les miens. Si ce n'est plus même !

Sakura retint son souffle. Alors comme ça les membres de l'établissement parieraient sur les élèves. Intéressant, mais quel genre de pari pouvait-ce bien être ?

-Il aura fallu que les deux disparaissent pour qu'il réagisse, c'est tout de même incroyable.

-N'est-ce pas ? Mais enfin, ne nous en plaignons pas, l'affaire nous arrange bien.

-En effet c'est une aubaine pour nous !

_Mais c'est quoi __cette histoire ? Deux disparues ? C'est quoi leur pari ? C'est qui ce « il » qui a réagi ? AAAAH mais bon sang je comprends plus rien là ! Naruto, sort de ce corps !_

-Heyyyy mais c'est Sakuraaaaaa *hips*

-Hein mais ?

-Toi aussi tu sèèèche ?

-Moi ? Sécher ? Mais t'es complètement à l'ouest mon pauvre Shika ! T'as bu quoi exactement ?

-Moi ? Boire ? Mais t'es complètement à l'ouest ma pauvre Sakura ! T'as fumé quoi ?

**/BAM/**

Sakura, qui n'appréciait guère que l'on se paye sa tête, assomma le pauvre Shikamaru qui, ayant déjà quelques verres dans le nez, s'écroula lamentablement dans un bruit sourd. Alertées par le bruit, les deux adultes qui s'entretenaient à proximité se précipitèrent vers les deux adolescents.

-Sakura qu'est-ce-que tu lui as fait ?

L'infirmière avait dit cela d'une voix des plus calmes, à la limite de l'exaspération. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle soit confrontée aux victimes de la jeune rose en colère, car en effet il en fallait parfois peu pour provoquer une énorme crise de nerfs chez la jeune fille.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute madame… il s'est écroulé tout seul, il a peut-être pas assez dormi.

La rose et la blonde se jaugèrent du regard. Shizune les interrompit d'une réplique des plus perspicaces :

-En tout cas maintenant… il est par terre.

-…

-Euh, oui Shizune, mais … en quoi cela nous avance-t-il ?

-Et bien, il va falloir soit le ramasser soit le réveiller.

-Alors soit vous appelez un de vos collègue soit je ramène un seau d'eau madame.

Tsunade sourit d'un air malicieux. Qu'est-ce-que cela voulait dire ?

-Mais non attendez j'ai une idée.

La blonde se pencha vers le jeune homme et sembla lui chuchoter quelque chose. Il émit un léger grognement mais ne bougea pas pour autant. L'infirmière réitéra et cette fois le brun ouvrit les yeux et bondit sur ses pieds, totalement dessoûlé.

-QUOI ? Où ça ?

Sakura et son professeur en restèrent perplexe. Mais qu'est-ce-que Tsunade avait bien pu lui dire ? Shizune leva les yeux vers sa collègue et l'interrogea du regard. La femme se contenta de sourire d'un air victorieux et s'en alla sans ajouter un mot, Shizune sur ses talons.

_Ah la garce ! C'est pas loyal ça franchement. Maintenant elle m'a réveillé pour rien, elle se casse et elle me laisse seul avec Sakura. Bon avec un peu de chance elle ne me demandera rien… ouais non vu la tête qu'elle fait j'__échapperai pas à l'interrogatoire._

-Shikamaru ?

-Hé pas si fort, bon sang ma têêête !

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t-…

**(Driiiiiing)**

Une foule d'élèves se déversa dans les couloirs, laissant ainsi à Shikamaru une chance inespérée de se dérober à cet interrogatoire gênant. Sakura tenta bien de le rattraper, mais en vain. Elle se heurta avec une telle violence à une autre personne qu'elle en tomba à la renverse.

-Bon sang, tu ne peux pas faire attention !

-Tiens, bonjour Sakura. Excuse-moi, je cherchais mon frère. Tu ne saurais pas où il est par hasard ?

_Que, qui, quoi, où ? Mais … qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ? Son frère … ah oui Sasuke … si je l'ai vu ? Euh … non._

Elle observa un instant Itachi, qui se tenait face à elle. Que pouvait-il bien faire là ? Une urgence, peut-être ? Dans tous les cas, c'était intéressant. Très intéressant.

-Sasuke ? Euh… non, je ne l'ai pas vu pourquoi ?

-Tu n'es pas censée être dans sa classe ?

-Euh … si mais je suis sortie en avance, du coup je ne sais pas où il est.

Itachi discuta encore quelques minutes avec Sakura qui semblait avoir soudainement… un énorme coup de soleil sur le visage ? Oui on va dire ça. Lorsque la cloche sonna la reprise des cours, la jeune fille salua le frère de son ami et se plaça devant sa salle.

_J'ai quoi__ déjà ? Ah oui, allemand… quelle journée !_

10h, Quelque part dans Konoha :

Deux adolescents accéléraient le pas en approchant d'un bar à l'apparence plutôt suspecte, l'un des deux pressant le second de se dépêcher. Ce dernier ne semblait pas vraiment trouver la situation si urgente, car il se contentait de marcher en soupirant chaque fois que son ami lui demandait d'accélérer.

-Mais bon sang Sas'ke ! Dépêche-toi un peu !

-Mais c'est bon, il ne va pas s'envoler ton Jiraya, non plus !

-On ne sait jamais ! répondit rapidement le blond en faisant la moue.

_Il est vraiment abruti ou il le fait exprès ? Tout ça parce qu'il a reçu un message de Jiraya. Direct il se fait des films._

-Naruto rappelle moi, c'était quoi déjà le message de Jiraya ?

-« J'ai peut-être du nouveau, passe dès que tu peux. »

-Ouais … donc elle est où l'urgence exactement ?

-Rho écoute discute pas et avance, on est presque arrivés !

Le jeune blond était insupportable quand il était ainsi. Le seul moyen de le faire redevenir normal était tout simplement de céder à son caprice. Bien que trouvant cela ridicule, Sasuke accéléra légèrement afin d'avoir enfin la paix. Une fois arrivés, Naruto entra en trombe dans le bar et appela son parrain.

-Naruto ? Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fiche là ? Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ?

-Salut Axel, où est Jiraya ?

-Euh dans son bureau mai-

-Merci.

Sans laissé le temps à son ami de finir sa phrase, la tornade blonde fit irruption dans le bureau du patron. Celui-ci, surpris par cette irruption fracassante, fit une magnifique rencontre avec le sol de la pièce. Sasuke, légèrement en retrait fit mine de toquer à la porte.

-Toc, toc, on dérange ?

-Humpf !

Le cinquantenaire se releva péniblement et invita les deux adolescents à s'asseoir. Il n'avait visiblement pas prévu leur visite avant un bon moment. Du coup, lorque Naruto lui parla du message, Jiraya mit un certain temps avant de répondre.

-Le message … Qu'est-ce qu'il disait déjà ce message ?

Le jeune blond semblait sur le point de sauter à la gorge de son parrain pour le secouer comme un prunier, juste histoire de lui remettre les idées en place. Sasuke, lui, répondit le plus calmement du monde.

-Que vous aviez PEUT-ETRE du nouveau.

-Du nouveau sur quoi ?

-Bah vous n'avez pas précisé.

-C'est embêtant…

Naruto fulminait. Il était au bord de l'explosion. Si Jiraya ne retrouvait pas très vite ce qu'il avait à leur dire, il risquait de passer un sale quart d'heure !

-Hum … je vous offre un verre peut-être ?

-Axel, c'est pas le moment !

-Oulà blondinet, tu te calmes. Moi j'essaie juste d'être agréable, tu devrais essayer, c'est plutôt sympa.

-Bordel Axel, t'es chiant !

-Oh ça va hein, si on peut plus rigoler … Tiens tu ne m'as pas présenté ton ami au fait.

-Salut. Moi c'est Sasuke.

-Enchanté Sasuke.

La tentative de diversion d'Axel ne fut pas des plus fructueuses. Personne ne semblait réceptif à son humour et encore moins à sa bonne humeur. Il sortit la mine déconfite et sur le pas de la porte tourna les talons en souriant et lança à l'intention de Naruto :

-Au fait, blondinet, Roxy sera là demain soir au cas où ça t'intéresserait.

Cette phrase raviva la dernière conversation que Naruto avait eu avec le jeune serveur et eut le don de le faire sortir momentanément de son état de colère profonde envers l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants.

-Ro… ? Cool, je viendrais !

-Ça marche. On t'attendra demain, alors. Mais vraiment, quel petit curieux ! fit le roux avec un grand sourire.

-Nan mais attends, moi je veux savoir à quoi elle ressemble ta super copine, je suis sûr qu'elle doit être trop magnifique.

-Ouais, magnifique… mais terriblement lunatique. Bon allez je vous laisse, à demain Naruto.

Sasuke était passablement exaspéré. Sérieusement, pourquoi Naruto avait-il tellement envie de rencontrer cette « Roxy » ?

Il se rendit compte de l'état dans lequel il se mettait à l'idée d'une simple rencontre. Il s'énervait lui-même…

Une fois Axel sortit, toute l'attention fut à nouveau reportée sur le pauvre Jiraya qui peinait à retrouver ce qu'il devait annoncer à son filleul. Naruto, sensiblement apaisé par l'annonce d'Axel, décida de donner un petit coup de pouce à son parrain.

-Au sujet de l'enlèvement ! Tu avais promis de me tenir au courant !

-Ah oui ça !

-Alors ?

Les yeux plein d'espoir des deux jeunes hommes gênaient terriblement Jiraya qui semblait encore réfléchir. Cette fois Naruto perdit définitivement patience.

-MAIS BON SANG TU LE FAIS EXPRES OU QUOI ? QU'EST-CE-QU'IL Y A ENCORE ?

-Hé bien l'ennui c'est que je voulais te montrer quelque chose mais je ne sais pas où est passé mon journal…

-Ton… journal ? Mais… ON S'EN BALANCE DE TON JOURNAL !

-Bah pas vraiment, je voulais te montrer un truc dans le journal justement !

Sasuke apaisa son ami en posant sa main sur l'épaule de celui-ci. Instantanément, la colère du jeune blond retomba et il ramassa la chaise qu'il avait renversé dans son emportement. Il se rassit et planta ses yeux azures dans les prunelles sombres de Sasuke. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, et lui fit un signe de tête. Naruto reporta son attention sur l'homme face à lui. Il ne fallait pas être bien futé pour comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Quelque chose du genre : dépêche-toi, ma patience a ses limites.

12h00, Lycée de Konoha :

-Hé Sakura, tu sais où sont passés Naruto et Sasuke ?

-Kiba, pour la centième fois… NON !

-Mais bordel ils ont pas pu se volatiliser quand même !

-Tu sais quoi, peut-être qu'ils en avaient tellement marre de tes conneries qu'ils se sont barrés ?

L'ambiance était tendue, très tendue. Sakura était d'une humeur massacrante et il n'y avait personne pour la canaliser. C'était donc ce pauvre Kiba qui en faisait les frais. Heureusement pour lui, Hinata vola à son secours.

-Saku, c'est quoi sur tes ongles ?

-Mes ongles ? Ah t'as remarqué ? C'est classe nan, je les ai faits ce week end, j'ai un peu galéré j'avoue mais le résultat me semble satisfaisant.

-On dirait … des fraises c'est ça ?

-Exact ! Ça m'a pris environ 1h30 mais ça en valait la peine !

-J'avoue, elles sont magnifiques ! Mais… Comment t'as fait la main droite… ?

-Ben, avec la main gauche.

Les filles éclatèrent de rire, tandis que les joues d'Hinata se colorèrent vivement.

- Maiiiis !

_Ouf, on a frôlé la catastrophe ! Il faut dire que depuis l'enlèvement des filles__ !__ Sakura est vraiment infecte, elle s'énerve pour rien. Merci Hinata, je te revaudrai ça. Bon c'est pas le tout mais j'ai la dalle moi __… je leur propose d'aller manger ou je risque encore de me faire agresser par l'autre folle-dingue rose ?_

-Euh dites les filles … ça vous dit d'aller manger ?

-Excellente idée, je meurs de faim !

Son idée étant été accueillie avec tant de motivation, Kiba en conclut que la crise était pour l'instant passée. Ce qui n'empêchait évidemment pas un risque certain de rechute pour Sakura. En entrant dans la cantine ils trouvèrent Shikamaru assit seul, regardant son assiette d'un air absent. Kiba s'approcha et fini par s'asseoir face à lui.

-Et vieux, ça te dit de manger avec nous ?

-…

-Shikamaru ?

-…

-Allo Nara ici Kiba, me recevez-vous ?

-Fiche moi la paix.

-Oula, ça y est toi aussi t'as décidé de t'en prendre à moi ? Mais pourquoi vous vous acharnez tous hein ? J'ai rien fait ! J'essaie juste de me rendre utile et de détendre l'atmosphère mais à chaque fois vous m'envoyez bouler ! Personne ne m'aime, y en a marre à la fin quoi !

-Kiba, je suis désolé. Je t'aime bien, mais là, vraiment, casses-toi. [Merci à Delphine et Paulo xD]

Kiba abandonna l'idée de raisonner son ami et retourna auprès des filles qui pour l'instant semblaient toutes relativement calme. Mais c'était sans compter sur Lee qui s'avançait déjà d'un pas déterminé vers l'amour de sa vie, j'ai nommé : Sakura bien sûr !

-Ô ma r-

-Oh toi c'est pas le moment. T'as à peine ouvert la bouche et déjà tu m'agace ! Alors tu te casses illico presto ou je te renvois d'où tu viens avant même que t'ai le temps de hurler mon nom ! C'est clair ?

Le pauvre garçon aux gros sourcils cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, sans trop comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il venait de se faire royalement remballé alors qu'il avait à peine commencé la longue tirade qu'il avait répétée des centaines et des centaines de fois. Il tourna donc les talons et parti sans demander son reste.

Pendant la majeure partie du repas, personne ne prononça un mot, trop obnubilés par l'absence de Sasuke et Naruto…

Sakura, elle, avait la tête sur le point d'exploser. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans son esprit depuis quelques jours. Sa meilleure amie disparaît, elle se fait des nœuds avec ses sentiments, elle surprend une conversation des plus déroutantes entre une prof et l'infirmière du lycée, et maintenant, c'est Naruto et Sasuke qui disparaissent.

Elle était irritable et sur les nerfs. Elle savait très bien qu'elle aurait mieux fait de rester forte, et de garder espoir. La rose aurait préféré être celle qui remonte le moral des autres dans les moments difficiles, mais tout laissait à penser qu'ils se débrouillaient mieux qu'elle…

12h00, Bar de Jiraya :

_Non, c'est pas possible, ça ne fait pas 2 heures qu'il cherche son foutu journal ?…Ah bah si ! Ça y est, je craque, je vais péter un câble ! Non seulement il ne trouve pas son journal, mais en plus je crève la dalle!_

… _Heureusement que Sasuke est là, sinon je crois que je l'aurai déjà étranglé…_

-Ça ne serait pas celui-là, des fois ?

La remarque de Sasuke fit se relever Jiraya qui cherchait accroupi sous son bureau. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant le papier sous une pile de magazines sur son bureau.

-Ha je savais bien que je l'avais mis à un endroit où je ne risquais pas de le perdre !

-Tu te fous de ma gueule là ?

-Absolument pas ! Bon maintenant … page 5 !

Le parrain de Naruto leur indiqua du doigt ce qui avait retenu son attention. Les deux adolescents écarquillèrent les yeux.

-Oh !

Commissariat de Konoha, 13h :

- Inspecteur ! Inspecteur !

Itachi se retourna vers son subordonné. Ce jeune garçon était arrivé quelques jours plus tôt, avant l'enlèvement, et avait été placé sous ses ordres. L'Uchiwa ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui trouver des points communs avec Naruto, comme sa joie de vivre et son éternel sourire…

- Du nouveau, Sora ?

- Oui monsieur. Voilà ce que l'équipe a trouvé. Concernant la liste que vous m'aviez demandée, ils sembleraient que la plupart se tiennent à carreaux. Mais nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir s'ils se réunissent ou s'ils sont encore en contact les uns avec les autres. Parmi eux, il y a aussi des anciens membres d'une organisation que nous avions démantelé avec l'aide des forces spéciales.

- A propos de cette affaire, n'était-ce pas toi qui t'en étais chargé, Sora ?

Le regard du garçon se voila. Il baissa la tête, répondant tout de même d'un ton qui se voulait neutre :

- C'est exact, monsieur.

Itachi ne comprenait pas la réaction du jeune homme.

- Il me semble que tu avais fait du bon travail. En gardes-tu de mauvais souvenirs ?

- … Une personne que j'aimais beaucoup a été impliquée dans l'affaire. Mais j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour que cela se passe du mieux possible. Malheureusement… J'ai échoué.

Le jeune inspecteur ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait été maladroit, mais comment aurait-il pu se douter qu'un garçon aussi enthousiaste et positif renfermait une telle blessure ?

Il se promit de faire plus attention à l'avenir.

- Sora, veux-tu prendre ton après-midi ? Je crois que tu as besoin de te reposer… tenta Itachi.

- Non merci, je préfère travailler. Et puis, cette affaire est importante, et j'ai peur que les autres n'avancent pas assez vite si je ne suis pas là, fit-il avec un sourire franc. J'y vais, je vous tiens au courant dès que nous aurons du nouveau !

Le petit brun disparu dans les couloirs. Itachi examina la liste encore une fois, et composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur sur son téléphone, attendant le cœur lourd que son correspondant décroche…

Bibliothèque de Konoha, 13h14

Le jeune blond rangea le dernier livre, ramassa son sac et sortit du bâtiment. Il bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et sortit ses écouteurs. En arrivant à l'arrêt de bus, il regarda sa montre.

_J'irais plus vite en rentrant à pied… Et un peu de sport ne me fera pas de mal._

Il repensa à l'entrevue qu'il avait eu le matin même avec un homme étrange qui avait besoin de ses « services ».

Marchant dans une rue pas très fréquentée à cette heure, le jeune homme remonta le col de son manteau. Le vent du matin fouettait son visage, et l'air froid mordait sa peau.

_Quelle id__ée, vraiment._

Il ne manquait plus que la pluie pour compléter ce tableau d'automne. Les feuilles mortes qui n'étaient pas encore tombées s'envolaient maintenant sous la force du vent.

Mais le jeune homme s'en fichait royalement. Ce vent, ces feuilles, ce spectacle, rien ne lui faisait vraiment d'effet. Il avait quitté l'appartement sans voir son colocataire. Si celui-ci avait su ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il l'aurait certainement empêché de sortir, et ce par n'importe quel moyen.

- Numéro XIII ?

Le jeune homme se retourna vivement.

Déjà ? Il ne s'était même pas aperçu de la présence de l'autre, négligemment adossé à une vieille voiture bleue.

- C'est moi-même.

Sa carrure n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, et son visage adolescent laissait croire qu'il était encore innocent. Mais ce joli visage ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion, et rien -ni surprise, ni peur- n'illuminait les grands yeux océan du jeune homme. L'inconnu sourit. Il n'aurait jamais pensé le rencontrer un jour, mais ce gosse dépassait toutes ses espérances. Le sujet parfait…

- Je vais être direct. Mon maître souhaite vous engager.

- … Soyez plus précis.

- Nous avons eu vent de vos capacités, et vous avez le profil idéal pour la mission que nous avons à vous confier.

- …

Le jeune homme voyait le mal suinter de l'inconnu qui lui faisait face. Son intuition lui criait de refuser et de s'en aller, mais sa fierté le poussait à rester. Autant savoir de quoi il retournait exactement. Il serait toujours temps de refuser plus tard…

Il fit tourner sa clé dans la serrure, jeta négligemment ses baskets dans l'entrée et découvrit avec surprise que son compagnon était déjà là, avant de se rappeler que le mardi, celui-ci finissait plus tôt.

- B'jour…

Le blond se débarrassa de son manteau et s'approcha à pas de loup vers le canapé. Axel était en train de lire le journal et ne semblait pas porter d'attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Il en profita pour se pencher au-dessus de lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Je suis rentré, fit-il avec un petit sourire.

Axel, un peu surpris, se leva, dominant Roxas de toute sa hauteur. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Il faut qu'on parle.

Le blond parut franchement étonné. Il suivit Axel alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il repensa à sa matinée, mais Axel ne pouvait pas savoir. Mais de quoi d'autre pouvait-il bien s'agir ?

- Tu étais en cours aujourd'hui ?

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de soutenir le regard lourd de son compagnon.

C'était quoi cette histoire ? Roxas sentit ses muscles se tendre. Il détestait mentir à Axel, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il lui semblait suicidaire de lui dire la vérité… Indécis, il esquiva l'affrontement en revêtant son masque d'indifférence. C'était le mieux à faire, il était prêt à encaisser la réaction de son compagnon. Celui-ci sembla brusquement perdre patience :

- Bordel, Rox', dis-moi où tu étais !

Axel respirait vite, il s'inquiétait. Voir le blond se murer dans ce silence, dans cette indifférence… Il n'avait pas pu…

- …

- Roxas, dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait de conneries. S'il te plaît…

Toujours immobile, le blond semblait comme déconnecté de la réalité. Même si il avait le regard posé sur Axel, ses yeux étaient vides.

Le plus âgé se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Je veux que tu m'explique, maintenant. Sinon je te jure que…

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Roxas le toisait avec un air de défi. Il haussa les épaules et se détourna de lui.

- Ce que je fais, ça ne te regarde pas.

Axel le regarda s'éloigner, puis claquer la porte de l'appartement. Comment avait-il pu… ?

Résidence des Hyuuga, 16h30.

La jeune fille se regarda longuement dans le miroir. Elle observa ses longs cheveux noirs, s'attarda sur ses pupilles blanches. Elle palpait la peau douce de ses joues rosées, retraçait mentalement les traits de son visage fin.

Elle recula pour voir son corps entier dans le psyché, ses courbes gracieuses et élégantes, ses jambes longues et fines, son port de tête altier, sa posture digne d'une danseuse étoile.

… Décidément, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle n'était pas laide, loin de là. Le problème venait-il de sa couleur de cheveux ? Après tout, Naruto était un garçon vif et enjoué, peut-être préférait-il le rose des cheveux de Sakura ?

Au premier abord, elle avait trouvé la couleur étrange, mais elle était signe d'amour et de gentillesse. Les rayons du soleil donnaient parfois aux cheveux de Sakura des reflets irisés, qui ne rendaient que plus terne la comparaison avec la couleur ébène dont elle disposait.

Foutaises. Elle savait bien que beaucoup de filles auraient vendu père et mère pour avoir des cheveux aussi beaux que les siens.

Et si… Et si elle était trop timide ?

Le problème venait peut-être de son caractère. C'est vrai, elle passait souvent inaperçue dans le petit groupe d'amis dont elle faisait partie.

Discrète et effacée. Elle peinait à attirer l'attention des autres -de toutes façons, elle détestait ça- mais ceux-ci savaient quand lui parler : lorsqu'ils avaient besoin d'elle.

Hinata ne leur en tenait pas rigueur après tout, il s'agissait de ses amis, et elle faisait tout son possible pour les soutenir et les aider. Peut-être aurait-elle simplement voulu un peu plus de… De quoi, au juste ? De reconnaissance ? Ou peut-être désirait-elle simplement avoir une personne vers qui se tourner, une personne à qui faire part de tous ses doutes, toutes ces questions qui lui emplissaient la tête… oui une personne à qui se confier, une personne qui l'écouterait comme elle le faisait avec tous… ainsi, tout ce qu'elle désirerait ce serait de l'attention ?

Elle secoua la tête. Cela ne lui ressemblait tout simplement pas, elle était trop timide pour ça.

_Et l'attention d'une seule personne, toute particulière… ?_

L'envie lui prit de faire taire cette petite voix affligeante. Elle rougit et couru se jeter sur son lit. Elle rêvassa encore un moment, son regard naviguant entre la grande fenêtre et le plafond immaculé au-dessus d'elle.

Elle voulait changer. Elle voulait devenir forte, s'affirmer … mais parfois la simple volonté n'est pas suffisante…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Et voilà, fin du chapitre 7! En espérant que ça vous ait plu ^^<em>**

**_Bon, j'en profite pour faire une annonce: il se passe quelque chose dans l'ombre, et de plusieurs côté... Surtout, ne vous attendez pas à une fin à la Disney rose, niaise et gluante! =D_**

**_Preview: "Non, sérieux, c'est juste... Une énorme blague? S'il vous plaît?" _**

**_Alors, que se passera-t-il par la suite? Passez deux bonnes semaines les amis ;)_**

**_...Reviews? =3_**


	9. Chapitre 8Entre accidents et sentiments

**_Aha, salut ^^' *évite les tomates*_**

**_Pour tout vous dire, ce chapitre aurait dû être publié en avance... Et me voilà en retard. Une fois n'est pas coutume, je m'applatis devant vous... Désoléééee T.T_**

**_Bon, le chapitre 8... Il est long. C'est pour la compensation x) Mais bon, on verra ça une fois arrivés en bas ^_^_**

**_Donc, au programme... Des doutes, des doutes, et encore des doutes. Sinon... L'enquête qui avance, et une déclaration!_**

**_Enjoy, bonne lecture~_**

_**PS: IMPORTANT! Les indications de lieu/temps sont là pour vous aider à vous repérer selon les différentes parties de l'histoire. N'oubliez pas que tout est lié =)**_

_**PPS:**** A Dylan, toujours là quand il faut. Et à Virginie, parce que, pour commenter, il faut cliquer sur le bouton "review" au bas de la page! ;P**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 8 : Où tout change et devient différent... Amours &amp; accidents<strong>_

Une chanson à la mode se fit entendre dans la pièce, résonnant entre les murs. Il était 7h, et Naruto peinait à émerger…

_Bordel, heureusement que je commence qu'à neuf __heures…_ _Et pour un peu, j'aurais que deux heures de cours ce matin… Vive la physique et les profs en dépression. Je crois que Sakura a réussi à__ désespérer__ ce sadique en __réussissant __tous ses contrôles avec brio, hihihi…_

Et Naruto, content de lui, commença à rire tout seul. Il sortit la tête de sous sa couette, et se tourna doucement sur le côté, le reste du corps bien au chaud. Il soupira. Les yeux fixés sur le poster de Final Fantasy accroché au mur, il réfléchissait.

_Sakura…_

Il se retourna, encore et encore, tentant de virer sa couverture en lui donnant des coups de pieds nerveux, le visage déformé par l'effort intense qu'il devait faire pour pousser plus loin sa réflexion.

…_Pourquoi ?_

Énervé et se sentant mal, le blond décida de se lever, il posa ses pieds nus sur le lino, et ce contact froid le fit frissonner. Il avança lentement vers la cuisine, ouvrit la porte du placard, attrapa un bol et un paquet de ramens-minutes avant de tirer une chaise et de se laisser lourdement tomber dessus.

En peu de temps, tout avait changé. Ils étaient tous perturbés, inquiets, stressés. _Ça_ n'aurait pas pu arriver autrement.

Et puis, il aurait dû s'en rendre compte plus tôt ! Un truc pareil, ça n'arrivait pas comme ça d'un jour à l'autre sans raison…

_Et merde. Je su__is obligé de le croire, maintenant…_

Naruto mangea sans trop réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait. Il se brûla la langue deux fois, avant de se mordre la joue. Mais cela lui importait peu il se remémorait la soirée de la veille.

Il était retourné au parc, pour s'aérer. Il appréhendait, il était à la fois terrifié et excité à l'idée de revoir l'autre garçon. Il était sûr qu'ils pourraient devenir amis… Du moins, s'ils se revoyaient un jour.

Et ils s'étaient revus.

_Naruto avançait à travers le parc, enjambant les__ branches qui étaient tombées à cause du fort vent __automnal__. Il arriva devant le banc, et l'autre jeune homme blond était là, les mêmes yeux bleus, le même air fermé collé au visage. Il se surprit à le trouver beau, mais il chassa vite cette idée de son es__prit, approchant un peu plus._

_Lorsque l'autre le remarqua, il leva les yeux, et après quelques secondes, son visage s'illumina d'un petit sourire. Il avait l'air content de le voir._

**Manoir Uchiwa, 6h32**

La porte d'entrée se ferma dans un claquement sourd. Sasuke approcha discrètement de la fenêtre, et vit son oncle entrer dans une luxueuse voiture noire. Celle-ci s'engagea dans la grande allée, avant de passer le haut portail d'entrée en fer forgé, et de continuer sa route.

_Où peut-il bien aller à une heure pareille ?_

Il se retourna vivement et trouva son frère aîné, qui passait la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de sa chambre.

- Sasuke ?

- Quoi ?

Itachi sourit doucement.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour, fit-il en soupirant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à la fenêtre ?

- Je regardais juste oncle Madara partir.

Sasuke était mal à l'aise. Ses pieds prenaient soudainement une importance toute particulière.

- Et alors… ? Tu t'amuses à mener l'enquête et tu vas jusqu'à soupçonner notre oncle ? fit-il d'un ton dur.

- N-non…

- Laisse ça aux professionnels, Sasuke.

Itachi sortit de la pièce sans plus de cérémonie. Sasuke releva les yeux pour voir la porte se refermer, et poussa un soupir. Tout était sans dessus-dessous son frère était à cran à cause de l'avancée capricieuse de l'enquête sur la disparition des filles, et Gaara, son lieutenant, ne lui simplifiait pas la tâche. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, le jeune homme s'occupait de deux affaires en même temps, dont celle de la disparition de sa petite sœur.

Sasuke ferma les yeux quelques secondes, essayant d'imaginer comment Itachi réagirait s'il disparaissait. Évidemment, il serait inquiet… Mais rien d'autre ne s'imposa à son esprit. Il lui sembla qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment son grand frère… Celui-ci avait toujours été protecteur avec lui, mais ils gardaient tout de même une certaine distance l'un avec l'autre. Inconsciemment ou pas…

Malgré tout, sa réflexion laissait un sentiment amer à Sasuke…

Depuis quelques jours, tout avait changé.

**?. ?h ?**

La porte s'ouvrit violemment, laissant entrer un individu à la démarche assurée. Il se dirigea vers un homme encapuchonné, qui feuilletait un dossier conséquent.

- Alors ?

- On le tient. Mais vous avez raté quelque chose hier…

Le nouvel arrivant soupira. Effectivement, il n'était pas présent à la réunion de la veille. Après tout, il n'avait pas que cela à faire, et s'il ne voulait pas mettre la puce à l'oreille aux enquêteurs, il avait tout intérêt à rester discret.

- Je t'écoute.

- Eh bien, notre E.I nous a rapporté que l'enquête avance. Il a surpris une conversation téléphonique entre les fils Uchiwa au détour d'un couloir...

- Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut rien faire pour ces deux-là, fit-il d'un ton sévère.

- Bien sûr…

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur le visage de l'homme encapuchonné.

- Et pour le témoin ? Il faut absolument s'en débarrasser, reprit l'autre homme.

- Quel témoin ?

- Celui qui a vu les filles se faire enlever. Il a voulu courir après la voiture, cet imbécile.

- Ah, oui. On a pu établir son profil, et notre E.I a pu l'identifier. L'affaire devrait être réglée sous peu.

- Avez-vous établi un plan précis ?

- Voici tous les détails, fit-il en lui tendant le dossier qu'il feuilletait auparavant.

- Très bien, je te remercie. C'est tout ?

L'homme sembla réfléchir un instant, puis se ravisa.

- C'est tout. Pour l'ensemble de l'opération… Tout est en place.

L'inconnu acquiesça, salua l'autre et sortit. Bientôt, ils auraient gagné.

**Lycée de Konoha, 8h57**

- Raaaaah !

Le blond était complètement à bout de souffle alors qu'il arrivait devant la porte de sa salle. Il avait laissé cramer son quatrième bol de ramens (fallait bien ça pour tenir la journée !). Naruto rentra sans discrétion alors que sa prof de français venait de commencer l'appel, s'avachit sur sa chaise, et soupira bruyamment, avant de regarder son voisin de table droit dans les yeux.

- Sas-

Il s'interrompit et écarquilla les yeux. Les iris sombres de Sasuke semblaient graves, et il tressaillit. Il se remémora encore une fois sa soirée de la veille, et se retourna vivement vers le tableau.

Mauvaise idée, sa prof de français se tenait juste devant lui, les traits pincés :

- Naruto… commença-t-elle d'une voix où perçait sa colère.

Le jeune homme déglutit.

- Oui madame… ? Tenta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- SURTOUT, SI JE TE FAIS CHIER, DIS-LE MOI !

Elle avait hurlé si fort que même le CPE qui buvait son café tranquillou dans son bureau, renversa une grande partie du liquide brûlant sur sa chemise. Lui aussi poussa un cri déchirant…

Sasuke glissa un regard vers Naruto, qui n'osait pas bouger, terrifié.

Ou alors, c'était un traumatisme du tympan et de l'oreille interne qui l'empêchait de réagir normalement.

- D… Désolé madame…

Le blond se leva et sortit rapidement de la salle de cours. Personne n'avait compris ce qu'il s'était passé, et la prof hésitait entre un « je vais le tuer, ce petit effronté » et « mais… qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? »

Sakura fronça les sourcils. Elle jeta un regard interrogatif à Sasuke, qui haussa les épaules. Hinata ne se remettait pas de ses émotions, et demeurait dans une position figée, une main devant la bouche, et les larmes aux yeux. Les autres étaient surpris et hébétés, aucun ne comprenait vraiment la réaction de leur camarade. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses se retourna vers le tableau la prof venait de commencer le cours comme si de rien n'était. Elle aurait bien aimé courir après son ami pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait osé contrarier cette prof…

Décidément, il se passait de drôles de choses ces derniers temps.

**Lycée de Konoha, quelque part dans un couloir, 9h37.**

Le bruit résonna dans le couloir. Naruto rangea son mouchoir, et continua à regarder droit devant lui.

Il était au premier étage du bâtiment des langues appliquées, et la vitre face à lui n'avait pas de poignée. À l'extérieur, il y avait un petit balcon en béton, qui donnait sur une pelouse étendue. Celle-ci séparait le bâtiment de la cour principale.

Un rayon de soleil éclairait le petit bout de mur auquel il s'était adossé avant de s'écrouler par terre. Il renifla péniblement, et regarda autour de lui.

Tout ce qui était sombre lui rappelait la nuit il n'avait pas dormi. Il n'avait fait que cogiter sur ce qu'il avait appris la veille.

La chaleur du rayon de soleil qui filtrait à travers la grande vitre le réchauffait un peu. Emmitouflé dans son manteau, le menton posé sur ses genoux repliés, Naruto sombrait lentement dans une douce léthargie…

**Parc de Konoha, 18h46**

Le jeune homme assis sur le banc lui adressa un petit sourire.

Il avait l'air content de le voir. Comme il ne bougeait pas, il tapota la place libre à côté de lui :

- Viens t'asseoir.

Naruto regarda le blond face à lui, et son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire sincère il avait voulu le revoir.

- Salut… Tu… Tu vas bien ?

- J'ai connu mieux, mais… Y'a eu pire. Et toi ?

- …

Le visage de Naruto s'assombrit un peu, et l'autre garçon comprit qu'il allait pouvoir rejouer au psy…

- Alors, est-ce qu'il y a… Du nouveau pour tes amies ?

- … Pas vraiment. J'ai bien une idée de piste, mais personne ne me prends au sérieux.

- C'est encore l'une des conséquences de ton jeu de dupes.

Choqué, Naruto regarda son interlocuteur. Celui-ci dû se rendre compte qu'il l'avait blessé, car il reprit :

- Ne le prends pas mal. Je crois que tu as besoin qu'on te pousse à aller de l'avant une bonne fois pour toutes.

- …

Naruto hésita un instant avant de répondre. Rien n'avait vraiment changé dans son comportement depuis qu'il avait décidé de parler à cœur ouvert avec son meilleur ami. C'était la partie la plus difficile pour lui, car dans son esprit, il avait extrêmement peur de décevoir Sasuke. Et il savait pertinemment que le blond face à lui l'avait deviné.

- Tu as raison… Mais j'ai peur de décevoir mon meilleur ami.

- Mais tu es sincère avec lui depuis le début, non ?

- Ben, c'est un peu pour lui que j'ai fait autant d'efforts…

- Alors, il faudra que lui aussi apprenne à en faire.

Le ton du jeune homme était sans appel. Naruto en resta bouche bée. L'autre se tourna vers lui, et lui posa une question qui eut pour effet de colorer ses joues violemment :

- Au fait, tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'une éventuelle petite amie, fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- J'en ai pas. C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, pourtant.

- Mais il y a bien quelqu'un… ?

- Oui… Naruto hésita un instant avant de poursuivre. Elle s'appelle Sakura.

- Joli prénom.

- …Qui s'accorde bien avec ses cheveux. C'est une originale, dit-il en souriant légèrement.

- … Ah oui ? fit-il, amusé.

- Tu as déjà vu quelqu'un avec des cheveux roses ?

- Effectivement… Une amie de mon frère a les cheveux bleus, faudrait les présenter un jour !

Ils rirent pendant un moment, Naruto expliquant brièvement qui était Sakura.

- Et elle ne s'intéresse pas à toi, c'est ça ?

- Euh… Ouais, voilà. En fait, elle a plutôt des vues sur Sasuke.

- Et lui, il a des vues sur qui… ?

Gros point d'interrogation. C'est vrai ça, il a des vues sur qui Sasuke ?

_Je donnerai cher pour le savoir !_

- …Ok… Bon. Je vois.

- Et… Et sinon, toi, tu as une petite amie… ? demanda timidement Naruto.

L'autre jeune homme sembla surpris par la question, et se perdit un instant dans ses pensées.

- Non, je n'ai pas de petite amie. Mais… Il y a « quelqu'un ».

- …

- C'est une personne extraordinaire.

Naruto sourit. Mais le blond face à lui, après un moment de silence, lui demanda :

- Dis-moi… Tu n'as jamais considéré ton meilleur ami comme… Autre chose que ton meilleur ami ?

- …Euh… Comme un frère ? fit Naruto, confus.

- Plus que ça encore.

Le jeune blond fit la moue. Ses yeux azurs étaient brillants d'intensité il réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

- … Je sais pas…

- …

Le garçon leva les yeux vers le ciel, et observa les étoiles. C'était l'une de ses activités favorites lorsqu'il se retrouvait là, assis sur ce banc, un peu à l'écart dans ce parc. Comme lors de sa première rencontre avec le blond assis à côté de lui, le soleil avait eu le temps de se coucher alors qu'ils discutaient. L'air était frais, et il frissonna il calcula sa prochaine réponse.

- … J'veux dire… Sasuke, c'est… C'est quelqu'un d'important pour moi, c'est tout… Enfin…

- Hé, t'inquiète pas, fit le garçon avec un petit sourire. J'essaie d'en savoir un peu plus, c'est tout ! Mais est-ce que tu sais ce que _lui_ ressent pour toi ?

- … Tu veux pas arrêter, avec les questions bizarres ? tenta Naruto dans un éclat de rire nerveux.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser, répondit l'autre garçon, penaud.

Naruto plongea ses azurs dans ceux océans du garçon face à lui.

_Tu ne veux pas savoir… ?_

Naruto ? Naruto ! Mais réponds, bordel !

Naruto ouvrit les yeux, et tomba nez à nez avec Kiba.

- Sa… Sakura… ?

- Bordel de merde Naruto, moi c'est Kiba. KI-BA. Et puis, si tu pouvais éviter de sortir du cours de français pour pioncer dans un couloir, sérieux, ça serait mieux quoi.

- Boarf… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu te chercher. On s'est tous séparés pour te retrouver, chacun dans un bâtiment. Tu peux dire merci à Sakura, elle a établi un plan de bataille pendant le cours. On s'est fait un de ces mourons, on a cru que t'avais été enlevé, toi aussi !

Il aida son ami à se relever, et ils commencèrent à faire quelques pas dans le couloir.

- Mais ça va, regarde, je suis toujours là, fit le blond en riant.

Kiba fit la moue, mais acquiesça. Il envoya un texto prévenant les autres qu'il avait retrouvé Naruto.

C'est bon, on devrait y all…-

Le brun observa stupéfait son ami à nouveau adossé au mur, respirant bruyamment.

- Naruto ? Hé, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Naruto ?

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber doucement, avant de se retrouver brutalement par terre. Il voulut lever le regard vers son ami et appeler au secours, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Il ne voyait déjà plus rien, et perdit conscience.

**Lycée de Konoha, 11h03**

- Uzumaki… ? Uzumaki ? Où est-ce qu'il est encore, celui-là… Uchiwa, où est votre voisin ?

Le brun daigna lever son regard sombre et assassin vers son abruti de professeur. Qu'il montre un peu de respect à son ami, merde ! Énervé, il ne répondit pas et regarda à nouveau la fenêtre. Kiba n'était pas revenu.

- Bon, personne n'est capable de me dire où il est ?

- Et toi, ton poisson rouge nommé cerveau, il est où ?

Une furie blonde venait de défoncer la porte, visiblement énervée par l'absence de réaction du professeur alors qu'elle attendait pour entrer dans la salle.

- Je ne te permets pas, espèce de garce ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

- Que veux-tu, on ne peut pas gagner à tous les coups.

- C'était carrément injuste ! Tu devrais répartir tes gains entre nous !

- Mais t'as cru ?

- Ouais !

- Euh… Dites ?

- Écoutes moi bien, espèce de prof de chimie dégénéré. Si tu ne te calmes pas de suite, je te fais avaler un tranquillisant et je te vaccine contre la grippe A avec une aiguille contaminée par le tétanos !

Gros silence dans la classe. Le professeur de physique-chimie avala bruyamment sa salive, avant de capituler.

- Ok. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu fous là, en fait ?

- Dites, monsieur. Vous pourriez lui parler avec un peu plus de respect, non ?

- Ouais sérieux, vous nous les cassez, là…

- Shikamaru ?

Le brun se dirigea vers sa paillasse en baillant. Son séjour à l'infirmerie n'avait pas du tout été reposant. La technique de l'infirmière pour l'aider à cuver avait été un bon seau d'eau froide dans la tronche… Et surtout, à force de l'entendre brailler à tout bout de champ, il était presque heureux de retrouver le brouhaha de sa classe.

- Pssst, Shika ! fit une petite voix derrière lui.

- Ah, salut Hinata. Ça va ?

- Euh… O-oui… Est-ce que… Par hasard… Tu aurais des nouvelles de N-…Naruto ?

Il haussa un sourcil, et esquissa une envie de répondre, avant d'être interrompu par une exclamation de leur adorable professeur.

- ET PERSONNE POUVAIT ME LE DIRE AVANT, ÇA ?

- Calmos, là ! La dirlo va débarquer avant même que-

- OH ! CEST QUOI CE BORDEL DANS CETTE CLASSE ? C'EST UN COURS OU UN ZOO, ICI ?

Totalement décoiffés, les occupants de la salle ne mouftèrent guère.

- Madame la directrice… Quelle joie…

- Epargnez moi votre sotterie de lèche-bottisme qui ne vous mènera nulle part, Deidara.

- Mais-

- J'aimerais. Qu'on m'explique. Pourquoi. Vous faîtes. Autant de bruit. ET TOUT DE SUITE, OU JE VOUS FAIS FAIRE DIX FOIS LE TOUR DE LA VILLE AVANT DE VOUS OBLIGER A FAIRE 400 POMPES AVEC LES MAINS SUR DES METZIN BALL DE 4 KILOS !

Sasuke soupira. Vraiment, ça devenait n'importe quoi, cette histoire. Il leva la main et attendit patiemment de se faire remarquer.

- Madame, si vous permettez. Je crois que l'élève Shikamaru Nara revient de l'infirmerie, et que Mademoiselle Tsunade venait le raccompagner dans la salle de Monsieur Deidara. Un autre problème reste pourtant, car il semblerait que Naruto Uzumaki ait disparu.

L'Uchiwa baissa vite son bras. Il s'était fait devancer par Ebisu, le CPE des premières. Il rajusta ses lunettes aux verres fumés sur le haut de son nez, et renifla dédaigneusement. Il se tenait droit, à la limite du garde à vous. Le seul détail qui dénotait dans son apparence presque impeccable, était l'énorme tâche brune sur sa chemise. [mais d'où vient-elle cette tâche ? =O xD]

- Uzumaki Naruto, vous dîtes ?

- Lui-même.

- Il est à l'infirmerie, assura Tsunade. Si vous m'aviez laissé finir…

Les élèves soupirèrent…

- Excusez-moi, madame… Je ne me sens pas bien. J'ai la migraine, puis-je aller me reposer à l'infirmerie un moment s'il vous plaît ?

Tsunade toisa la jeune Hyuuga. Elle était très pâle.

- Tu peux y aller sans moi ?

- O-oui…

- Allonges-toi, je reviens tout de suite t'apporter de quoi faire passer ton mal.

Après quelques tergiversations supplémentaires entre les différents adultes, tout ce petit monde quitta la salle de classe, laissant le professeur au bord de la folie seul avec ses élèves.

- Bon, on va commencer le cours sur les ray-

Interrompu par la sonnerie, il observa, blasé, les élèves sortir précipitamment de son cours. Il surpris le jeune Uchiwa tapoter sur le clavier de son téléphone portable :

- Uchiwa. J'ose espérer que ceci était éteint lors du cours.

- Oui monsieur. Je viens juste de l'allumer, fit-il en lui montrant l'écran d'accueil. Allo, Itachi ? C'est Sasuke.

L'homme observa le garçon s'éloigner dans le couloir.

- Alors ? Hm. Je vois. Ici, tout se passe bien. Il y a une embrouille entre l'infirmière, la directrice et le prof de physique. D'après Sakura la prof d'anglais serait aussi dans le coup. Oh, attends. On croyait que Naruto avait disparu, mais il est à l'infirmerie. Tu crois que… Hn. Ça, ce n'est pas possible, ce n'était pas… Oui, ben agression ou pas, il est à l'infirmerie. C'est ça, je te laisse. Ciao.

Le professeur sourit, et ferma la porte de la salle.

**Infirmerie du lycée de Konoha, 11h34**

Hinata entra sans faire de bruit, et ferma doucement la porte derrière elle. Elle retint son souffle en s'approchant des lits… Un seul était occupé.

Naruto avait le regard fixé sur le plafond blanc au-dessus de lui. Il tourna la tête et sourit légèrement en voyant son amie. Celle-ci se retint de courir et de le serrer dans ses bras au lieu de ça, elle s'approcha du lit et s'agenouilla à côté. Le blond pouvait presque voir toute la douceur qui émanait d'elle à cet instant.

- Tu… Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Pourquoi… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Le jeune homme hésita avant de répondre il respira calmement en se souvenant de ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Kiba est venu me chercher… Après que je sois sortis du cours de français. Et puis, je me suis senti mal… Et je me suis retrouvé ici.

- Je me suis tellement inquiétée…

Il eut l'air surpris et, penaud, il adressa un petit sourire à son amie.

- Il ne fallait pas. Tu sais, je suis solide, et je m'en sors toujours, fit-il avec un petit clin d'œil.

Hinata sourit franchement, et quelques instants plus tard, son visage devenait grave.

- Au fait, tu n'es pas censée être en cours de physique ? Ne me dis pas que tu sèches ! demanda-t-il, sincèrement choqué.

- Hé, je m'inquiétais pour toi, tu ne vas pas me le reprocher ! fit-elle, faussement boudeuse.

Ils rirent ensemble, Hinata ayant pris la main de Naruto dans la sienne.

- Tu as fait un malaise, alors… ?

- On dirait. Je crois qu'il y a beaucoup de choses qui me tombent dessus en ce moment…

À nouveau, le visage de la jeune fille s'assombrit.

- Hé, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Elle sortit brusquement de ses réflexions, et plongea son regard de nacre dans celui azur du garçon. Elle était déterminée.

- Naruto… Je…

- Ah, je voulais te demander un truc. Tu es l'une des seules à qui je peux en parler alors…

- …

- … Excuse-moi, tu disais ?

- … Non, vas-y… C-continues, ce n'est pas… important.

- Ok. Donc. Euh… Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu as déjà considéré… Un ami plus que comme un ami ? Ou une, je sais pas, moi…

Hinata écarquilla les yeux, choquée par la question. Elle assimila chaque mot, et prit un peu de temps pour répondre.

- Oui.

Naruto sourit franchement à son amie, comme si elle venait de lui sauver la vie.

- Ah bon ? Génial ! Je…-

La jeune fille l'interrompit et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Les deux adolescents virent leurs joues se colorer violemment, et Naruto resta muet alors qu'Hinata détournait le regard.

- … J'ai pu répondre à ta question ? demanda-t-elle sans le regarder.

- …

Il ne répondit pas, un peu sonné par le choc.

_H__inata ? Hinata, elle… Elle a fait ça… ?_

- Je suis désolée. Je suis consciente que ce n'est pas le bon moment, mais… Je… Je t'aime, Naruto.

Complètement paumé, le blond n'en menait pas large. Que devait-il faire ? Il ne voulait pas blesser son amie. Car effectivement, il n'avait jamais considéré la jeune fille autrement que comme une amie. Il plongea ses azurs dans les beaux yeux clairs d'Hinata, au bord des larmes. Il se retint de soupirer il était extrêmement mal à l'aise.

- Hinata… Je… Je suis désolé…

- … Je t'écoutes. Vas-y Naruto, dis-le.

- Je… Je ne… Je ne suis pas sûr de partager tes sentiments… Attends, attends, ne pleures pas, s'il te plaît ! J'aimerais vraiment qu'on reste amis. Tu es une personne très importante pour moi, tu es comme ma petite sœur, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Pardon.

Dans un élan de tendresse, il la prit dans ses bras, et elle pleura doucement contre lui. Quelques minutes passèrent, avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'entre dans l'infirmerie.

- Naruto ?

Les deux adolescents se séparèrent à une vitesse fulgurante, gênés. Naruto leva les yeux vers son ami qui venait d'entrer.

- Sasuke… ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Je te retourne la question. Vous avez une drôle de façon de vous soigner, fit-il ironiquement.

Naruto passa une main dans ses cheveux, et soutint le regard courroucé du brun. Il soupira.

- C'est pas ce que tu crois.

_La _ qu'il ne fallait surtout pas prononcer. Sasuke haussa les sourcils, surpris, et Hinata quitta l'infirmerie dans la seconde même, à nouveau en pleurs.

- Merde. Neji va me tuer.

- … Naruto, t'es vraiment trop con.

Le blond commença à réaliser ce qu'il avait fait.

- Oh non…

- Et de toute façon, c'est pas comme si ça m'intéressait !

Naruto, médusé par le ton qu'employait son ami, le regarda s'éloigner.

- Sinon, c'est bon de savoir que tu vas bien. On se voit demain.

La porte se referma, et Naruto resta seul dans l'infirmerie.

Où était passée Tsunade, d'ailleurs ?

Il se sentit très con. Tout s'était passé si vite Hinata qui lui avait fait sa déclaration, lui qui avait refusé, qui l'avait prise dans ses bras, et Sasuke qui était arrivé. Cela ressemblait à un mauvais scénario de série américaine.

- Sérieux, ma vie est une suite de clichés tous plus retors les uns que les autres… se lamenta-t-il.

Il passa un doigt sur ses lèvres, et remis ses baskets. Il se leva et quitta l'infirmerie, barrant son nom sur le cahier.

Heureusement qu'on était mercredi.

**Commisariat de Konoha, 12h03**

- Oui, ok. À plus, frangin.

Le jeune homme soupira et rangea son téléphone portable. Il remballa la paperasse étalée sur son bureau, et sortit sans même prendre la peine de décrocher le téléphone qui sonnait. Il se rendit dans un bureau un peu plus loin, et entra sans frapper.

- Quoi ?

- Inspecteur. Vous pourriez décrocher quand je prends la peine de vous appeler.

- Je noterai l'effort fournit, Gaara. Mais avouez que c'est plus simple que défoncer ma porte à chaque fois.

- Un jour, je saurais ce que vous trafiquez.

- Je suis sûr que tu as une petite idée, répondit l'inspecteur avec un petit sourire. Bon, c'est quoi cette fois ?

- Une urgence. Sora dit que nous avons du nouveau sur l'affaire des filles. Alors vous vous bougez un peu, et on y va.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Gaara entraîna Itachi dehors, de façon à perdre le moins de temps possible. Le plus âgé, amusé, se laissa faire. Arrivé dans la section correspondante, ils reprirent contenance.

- Sora ?

- Oui monsieur ? demanda le petit brun timidement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as pour nous ?

Le garçon partit en courant, et ramena une petite boîte qui avait été scellée. Il l'ouvrit non sans mal, et le montra aux deux gradés devant lui. Il ferma les yeux, et dit d'une petite voix :

- Voilà…

**Quelque part dans Konoha, 17h56**

- Fiouuu. Je vais être en retard…

Le jeune blond traversa encore la place du marché, avant de s'engouffrer dans une ruelle, un raccourci. Il retint son souffle, et déboucha sur une rue plus fréquentée. Il passa devant quelques magasins, et poussa la porte d'entrée d'un petit bar/café.

- Ouf, fit-il en refermant la porte.

- Juste à l'heure, mon grand.

Naruto leva les yeux vers le serveur qui venait déjà vers lui.

- Salut, Axel. Tu vas bien ?

- En plein boulot, mais ça va. Rox' n'est pas encore là, viens t'asseoir au bar.

- Où est Jiraya ?

Axel haussa les épaules.

- J'ai pas tout compris. Il m'a laissé gérer l'établissement, il est parti vers midi en disant qu'il avait une affaire urgente à régler. Il t'a laissé le journal, aussi. Tiens, le voilà, dit le jeune homme en lui tendant l'hebdomadaire.

- Ok. Merci.

- Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

- Une bière.

- Va pour un coca.

Le blond grommela, un peu d'alcool n'aurait pas été de refus, quoique à voir l'état de Shikamaru la veille… Axel avait peut-être raison. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges face à lui sifflotait joyeusement en lui préparant un verre, avant d'accueillir une nouvelle personne.

- Sérieusement, s'il veut s'étrangler avec de l'alcool trop fort pour lui, c'est son problème, fit une voix derrière lui.

- Il a pas l'âge, grommela Axel. Content de te voir, mon ange, dit-il en embrassant doucement le nouvel arrivant.

Le cerveau de Naruto tournait à plein régime. Cette voix lui disait quelque chose, il avait la désagréable sensation de connaître cette personne. Il ne voyait rien, et n'osait pas se retourner.

Sa curiosité finit tout de même par l'emporter, et il se retrouva face à une réalité plus que choquante. Son cœur manqua un battement.

- Oh. Pu. Tain.

Le couple se tourna vers lui, et Axel lui sortit avec un grand sourire :

- Naruto, voici Roxas.

Et le dénommé Roxas sourit narquoisement, répondant :

- On se connaît déjà. Ravi de te revoir, Naruto.

Décidément, c'était vraiment pas sa journée.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tout est en place, maintenant!<strong>_

_**Alors, quel est le véritable plan des ravisseurs? Axel saura-t-il un jour comment Naruto et Roxas se sont rencontrés? Le couple s'est-il réconcilié? Que va-t-il advenir d'Hinata? Naruto va-t-il se faire tuer par Néji?**_

_**Et quelle est cette histoire de paris et de partage de gains...?**_

_**Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre, mouhahahaha (...et avec du bol, il ne viendra pas en retard \o/)**_

_**-En espérant que celui-ci vous ai plu, merci de nous lire, et à bientôt! ;)**_

_**...Review? =3**_


	10. Chapitre 9  Kiba is in the kitchen!

**Coucou les gens :)**

***esquive les tomates***

**Hum, ça va, tranquille chez vous...? Maman? Papa? La soeur, le frère, la tante, imothep? Cool. Euh, comment commencer... Je vais faire vite ^^ On a eu les bacs blancs avant les vacances, puis deux semaines de vacances plutôt... Mouvementées et riches en émotions (et en poêle à frire. Tu sais que je t'aime? 3), un peu de mal à raccrocher les wagons et un peu pas d'inspiration. La preuve, c'est moi qui ai commencé le chapitre u_u (et même qu'on peut pas dire que ça ait été très brillant xD)**

**Breeeef, toujours est-il que ce chapitre 9 est enfin là. (D'ailleurs, pour ceux qui se posent encore la question, oui, c'est le chapitre 9. Ce qui est marqué comme chapitre 1 n'est que le prologue :P) Et, comme en ce moment j'suis inspirée (le printemps, l'amour, l'oral des TPE... euh ouais, non.) j'écris le chapitre 10. Mais désolée, je suis pas sûre qu'il soit là dans deux semaines. Sans vouloir raconter ma vie, je pars pendant une semaine en Espagne (ça veut pas dire que je sais parler la langue. Mais j'y travaille xD) donc niveau écriture/correction/publication, ça risqu d'être un peu court u_u**

**Mais nous allons faire notre maximum :D Si c'est pas le samedi, ce sera le dimanche, et si c'est pas le dimanche, ce sera le mardi ou le mercredi! *colle des post-it au-dessus de son lit et un peu partout dans la maison***

**Sinon... Hm, mon blabla habituel. J'sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais on n'a toujours pas de titre xD (Cha-chan va me tuer...) Bon, les choses sérieuses:**

**Fandom: Naruto~**

**Rating: K+, pour le language pas toujours exemplaire. (vous avez vu, mais les bourges utilisent parfois un vocabulaire assez... Surprenant.)**

**Heure: 22h16. (Zut, c'est pas le bon truc.)**

**Pairing: Ca se voit pas hein, mais... On part de rien. J'ai un faible pour l'équilibre, les amis. Alors un peu de patience :P**

**Titre: TITBA. En raccourcis, ça pourrait peut-être dire quelque chose, mais là, je vois pas...**

**Ok, même la présentation part en sucette. Je vous raconte pas la fatigue. C'est bien parce qu'on est en retard dans la publication, hein xD**

**Donc, ce chapitre 9. J'ai eu pas mal de problèmes avec lui, personellement. Cha-chan, apparemment, ça a été, vu ce qu'elle vous a écrit ^^ Je sais pas, ça doit être le 9... Toujours est-il que nous avons un plan (si, si, je vous assure.) et que... bah il manque un élément, que vous retrouverez au chapitre suivant.**

**Sinon, on en découvre un peu plus sur les mystérieux ravisseurs, des assassins qui rôdent, la police qui galèrent (les pauvres \o/), et... Néji et Sasuke qui s'énervent! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas~ :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

**Bar-Café de Jiraya, Konoha, 18h23**

- Comment ça, « on se connaît déjà » ?

Axel, surpris et sceptique, regardait alternativement les deux blonds face à lui. Naruto avait les joues colorées, alors que Roxas jouait avec son verre. Ce dernier, exaspéré, répondit au barman :

- Je veux dire qu'on s'est déjà rencontrés, le reste, ça ne te regarde pas.

Blasé, Axel décida d'abandonner pour le moment. Il finit d'essuyer les quelques verres et tasses de café qui restaient dans l'évier, avant de porter son attention sur Naruto :

- Allez, racontes-moi tout. Ça avance, l'enquête ?

Le blond fit balancer sa tête de gauche à droite. Il répondit distraitement :

- Oui et non. On sait qu'elles se sont faites enlevées, mais on n'a pas d'indices sur les ravisseurs. Ils ont envoyé une lettre de rançon… Mais les familles n'étaient pas vraiment décidées à payer, parce que ça faisait une belle somme. D'après ce que j'ai compris, les Yamanaka auraient été obligés de vendre 75% des parts de leur entreprise, et les Sabaku environ 40%, rien que pour pouvoir payer…

- Je vois. Mais vous n'avez aucune garantie que ce sera la seule rançon demandée.

Naruto, surpris, ne comprenait pas.

- Comment ça ? interrogea-t-il le barman.

- Ben, comme dans les films. Une fois que les gens ont payé une première fois, les ravisseurs peuvent leur demander autre chose…

- Hého, on est pas dans une série américaine, tempéra Roxas.

- Même, ça peut arriver.

- C'est vrai, je n'avais pas pensé à ça…. Faudrait que j'appelle Itachi !

- Itachi ?

- Le frère de Sasuke, c'est l'inspecteur chargé de l'enquête !

Axel jeta un coup d'œil vers son compagnon, qui était devenu pâle. Naruto suivi son regard :

- Ça ne va pas… ?

Roxas ferma les yeux un instant, tentant de respirer calmement.

- Je suis fatigué, t'inquiète pas.

- … Enfin bon, on n'est pas plus avancés.

- Mais… Jiraya t'avait appelé, non ?

- Ah oui ! J'avais oublié ! Mais quel imbécile je fais, rit-il, gêné.

- Et alors, c'était pour te dire quoi ? J'ai cru que tu allais le frapper, tellement tu semblais à bout de nerfs.

Naruto haussa les épaules.

- En fait il avait vu un article plutôt intéressant dans le journal, dit-il très sérieusement. Apparemment, le magnat de la finance, Orochimaru, est ruiné…

Axel observa le visage de Roxas se décomposer petit à petit.

- Vous le connaissez ? Il est super célèbre. Il paraît que c'est un vrai psychopathe. Enfin bref…

- Je ne comprends pas en quoi c'est intéressant pour votre enquête, fit Axel, de plus en plus sceptique.

- Ben… En fait il est ruiné à cause d'une affaire assez controversée. Il a voulu faire signer une vente à deux entreprises différentes, avec une assurance d'exclusivité, un truc comme ça. J'ai pas tout compris, mais il a essayé de jouer sur deux tableaux pour s'en mettre plein les poches. Et apparemment les deux entreprises l'ont appris, et ont décidé de se venger. Maintenant, Orochimaru est ruiné, et ce, tout à fait « légalement »…

- Et…

- Les entreprises étaient celles des familles Sabaku et Yamanaka. Voilà où on en est.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges soupira. Si ce malade avait voulu se venger, faire enlever les deux filles de ces familles pour obtenir une rançon et se renflouer, tout tenait la route.

- Vous avez l'air d'être sur la bonne piste. Bonne chance, dit-il sincèrement.

- Merci, répondit le blond avec un grand sourire.

Axel tendit une nouvelle bouteille de coca à Naruto, avant de changer de sujet.

- Et sinon, ça va les cours ?

- Bof. Je crois que ma prof de français m'en veut.

Étonné, le plus âgé l'interrogea du regard.

- Comment ça, elle t'en veut ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Naruto sembla hésiter avant de répondre. Il allait encore passer pour un con.

- Ben… Je sais plus.

Roxas haussa les épaules et soupira. Il attira l'attention d'Axel, qui ne perdit pas une seconde :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Mais je sais pas, je suis pas son psy !

Naruto tourna la tête vers l'autre garçon, l'air déconfit.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne m'en souvenais plus. Je crois que j'ai… Ah oui, voilà. J'ai voulu parler à Sasuke, et elle m'a capté. Cette prof ne supporte pas qu'on parle pendant ses cours, ça la stresse.

- Euh… Ok…

- Le pire, c'est quand elle nous fait des études de texte. Quand il faut souligner, elle est là : « Non ! Pas en vert ! Soulignez en rouge ! En ROUGE ! S'il vous plaît ! »…

- Ah ouais. Elle est un peu spéciale, quand même.

- Elle est maniaco-dépressive, non ?

Axel et Naruto se tournèrent en même temps vers Roxas. Celui-ci repris :

- Enfin, je sais pas, moi.

- Je pense que tu as raison. Quand elle prend sa voiture, il faut absolument qu'elle accroche son manteau à l'arrière, sur un cintre. Et on a l'impression que si jamais tu fais un truc de travers, ça va l'envoyer direct à l'hôpital. Même les autres profs n'osent pas lui proposer un changement de salle, de peur que ça cause un choc émotionnel…

Le jeune blond avait l'air désespéré. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait avoir son bac… Axel, amusé, siffla d'admiration. Une nana prise de tête, tout ce qu'il aimait.

- Ça correspond bien aux symptômes. Elle est maniaco-dépressive.

- C'est marrant, ça me fait penser à quelqu'un que je connais bien.

Roxas releva les yeux de sa boisson vers son compagnon, et le fusilla du regard.

- Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles.

- Oh, réfléchis bien.

- T'as vu où que j'étais dépressif, crétin ?

- J'ai pas dit dépressif, mais par contre, maniaque…

- Axel… siffla le blond.

- Tu ne peux pas nier. Mais-

- Arrête ça. Tout de suite.

Naruto observa le couple se chamailler. Il ne disait rien, mais intérieurement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges en faisait autant. Pourquoi tentait-il de pousser Roxas à bout ?

Il avait légèrement décroché de la dispute et n'avait pas tout suivi, mais il lui semblait qu'elle avait gagné en intensité.

- Et…-

Il avait regretté son geste à la seconde même où son bras s'était levé. Pourtant, il n'en montra rien, et se dirigea vers la sortie la tête haute, sans un regard en arrière.

- Roxas !

Le blond ouvrit la porte, et la referma aussitôt, disparaissant dans la nuit.

Naruto se tourna vers Axel: il était trempé. Mais étrangement, cela ne semblait pas le perturber outre mesure :

- Ça va ?

- Ouais… Ça colle, c'est tout, fit-il en se grattant la tête.

Le blond sourit gentiment, ajoutant :

-Entre nous… Tu l'avais bien cherché.

**Lycée de Konoha, 11h15**

- Good morning!

- Good morning, miss!

- Sit down, please.

- Thank you…

La classe, après avoir répondu en chœur, s'anima d'un joyeux brouhaha, chacun profitant du moment où ils étaient censés sortir leurs affaires pour parler.

- Bon, je vais commencer l'appel…

- C'est ça c'est ça. Hé Naruto, ça te dit un morpion ?

- Bah… Ouais, vas-y. T'as une feuille ?

- Ouais attends.

Sasuke observa son ami se retourner vers Shikamaru. Après l'heure d'allemand, l'anglais.

- Haruno Sakura ?

- Présente.

- Hyuga Hinata ?

- I'm here !

- Inuzuka Kiba?

- …

Personne ne répondit. Les regards se tournèrent vers la place vide où se tenait habituellement Kiba.

- Can someone tell me where Kiba is please ? Sakura…?

- I don't know, miss.

- Someone else?

N'obtenant pas de réponse du groupe, la professeure d'anglais réclama leur attention en criant un bon coup !

- WHERE IS KIBA ?

Une voix brisa le silence, en répondant avec un accent exagéré :

- Kiba is in the kitchen!

Cette simple phrase provoqua un fou rire général, plus personne ne pouvait s'arrêter. Exaspérée, Shizune quitta la salle, préférant rejoindre son amie à l'infirmerie, avec l'espoir qu'elle accepte de lui donner un calmant.

-Sérieux elle s'est cassé ?

-Claaasse !

Euphorie générale suite à la désertion quelque peu… étonnante ? De leur professeure. En effet il semblerait que tout le monde n'ai pas bien compris la raison de son désespoir. De telle sorte que la moitié de la classe s'insurgeait qu'un prof ne daigne pas leur faire cours ! Soit disant qu'il n'y aurait plus aucun respect pour les élèves … toute cette cohue ne manqua pas d'agacer prodigieusement Sakura qui explosa dans un franc et merveilleux :

-LA FEEEEEERME !

Aussi surpris qu'effrayés, tous se turent.

-Mais bordel vous êtes totalement débiles ? Vous avez quoi dans la tête ? Un pois chiche ?

-… oula faut que tu déstresse toi.

-Nan mais sérieux vous en avez rien à foutre que ça puisse figurer dans votre dossier tout ça ? Franchement vous êtes vraiment une bande de gros lourd ça m'étonne pas que la prof ai pété un câb-

-Sakura ? Écoute, c'est bon t'arrête maintenant. Là c'est toi qui est lourde.

-… ok c'est bon je me casse vous me soulez. Ciao.

Sur ces paroles Sakura quitta la salle en vitupérant contre chaque espèce d'abruti encore présent à l'intérieur. Avant de sortir elle entendit encore Naruto crier de joie car il venait de gagner une partie de morpion contre Shikamaru… pas bien compliqué quand on considère que le brun c'était endormi quelques minutes auparavant mais cela importait bien peu pour le jeune blond satisfait et victorieux.

_Tss quelle bande de débiles… genre moi j__e suis lourde quoi. Nan mais vraiment on aura tout entendu ! C'est sûr que c'est un vrai drame que j'ai pas envie de foirer ma vie moi hein ? Après si eux leur rêve c'est de finir chômeur professionnel… chacun son truc !_

-Sakura attend !

-…

-Sakura s'il te plait, tu sais ils ont tort… t'es pas une fille lourde, tu es sympa et intelligente.

-…

-Tu comptes continuer à m'ignorer encore longtemps ?

-…

-Bon écoute je veux bien qu'ils soient lourds et qu'ils te soulent mais moi je ne t'ai rien fait !

-Et depuis quand tu me soutiens toi ? Tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué que tu m'aimais pas ? Et puis … depuis quand tu fais des phrases aussi longues sans bégayer tous les deux mots ?

La jeune brune jaugea Sakura de haut en bas et inspira un grand coup avant de répondre avec le plus d'assurance possible :

-Je te soutiens parce que j'estime que tu as raison. J'admets qu'on n'a jamais été très proche toutes les deux mais malgré tout je te considère comme une amie, donc voilà.

-Je suppose que je devrais peut-être te remercier ?

-Je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi…

-Depuis que les filles ont disparues … je passe mon temps seule avec personne à qui parler … même si elle m'agace prodigieusement, je dois avouer qu'Ino me manque… Beaucoup.

La rose s'adossa au mur le plus proche et planta ses émeraudes dans les perles nacrées de son amie. Elle sentait que la brune était sincère, qu'elle ne se moquerait pas et surtout qu'elle semblait aussi en avoir gros sur le cœur.

-J'ai la sensation de ne plus être tout à fait moi tu sais… je fais ce que je peux pour me contrôler mais… je perds pied. Je suis comme une petite fille qui a perdu sa poupée.

L'Hyuuga rit doucement. Comparer Ino à une poupée… voilà une métaphore plutôt étrange pour désigner sa meilleure amie même lorsqu'on connait la coquetterie démesurée de la blonde.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

-C'est juste que… J'ai toujours vu Ino comme une poupée.

-Je crois que tout le monde la voit un peu comme ça. Mais en réalité elle est bien plus que ça. Elle a cette apparence de blonde écervelée mais elle en a bien plus dans la tête que la plupart des élèves de notre classe. Elle n'est certes pas parfaite, mais elle a des valeurs, des vraies.

Les deux jeunes filles discutèrent un long moment, assises sur le sol froid du couloir. Sakura vida son sac au sujet d'Ino et Hinata raconta, légèrement hésitante, sa mésaventure avec Naruto.

- Sakura… J'ai besoin de ton aide…

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers son amie, recroquevillée sur elle-même.

- … Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

Hinata ne répondit pas, secouée de tremblements. Son assurance et son courage l'avaient quittée, laissant place au mal-être qui la rongeait depuis la veille.

- Je… J'ai…

Sakura la pria de respirer doucement, et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. La brune releva la tête, et en y regardant de plus près, on pouvait distinguer au-delà de son maquillage léger des signes évidents d'une immense fatigue. Elle n'avait certainement pas dormi de la nuit.

- Hinata, courage… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Sakura… Hier, je me suis tellement inquiétée pour Naruto…

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je crois qu'on s'est tous inquiétés pour lui. C'est quand même un véritable idiot, je te jure… Un mec aussi blond, c'est carrément plus qu'un concept là, c'est une œuvre d'art…

Hinata se retint de rire, amusée par la réaction excessive de Sakura. Celle-ci le remarqua et sourit à son amie.

- Allez, racontes-moi. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait après être sortie de l'infirmerie ?

- …Hm… Je suis passée voir Naruto.

- Et… ?

Pas vraiment disposée à en dire plus, Hinata hésita.

- … Je… J'ai… Hm… Je lui ai dit ce que… Ce que je ressentais pour lui.

Sakura ouvrit des yeux ronds, et ne put rien dire tant elle était surprise. Hinata s'était déclarée ? Elle avait trouvé le courage de le faire ? Et pas elle ? Non vraiment, c'était le monde à l'envers !

- Tu as fait quoi ?

- …

- Et il a dit quoi ?

Hinata détourna le regard. Elle revoyait la scène pour la centième fois, toujours plus douloureuse. Quelques larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Sakura n'y croyait pas. Non seulement Hinata s'était déclarée, mais Naruto l'avait jetée…

- Y'a un bug dans mon cerveau. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre… J'y comprends rien.

La petite brune reprit son souffle et demanda, d'une voix posée :

- Mais… Comment savoir… Si deux personnes sont faites l'une pour l'autre ?

Sa question resta sans réponse. Sakura se retourna vers elle et s'étira :

-Écoute… Je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire mais le mieux pour toi c'est de l'oublier et de tourner la page, je pense.

-Je sais… Cela fait un petit moment qu'on est là et je commence à geler… On retourne voir si la prof est revenue ?

-Ouais allons-y.

Aucun élève n'avait quitté la salle, bah non quelle idée… Y avait le chauffage là-dedans ! Les deux jeunes filles soupirèrent et se collèrent contre un radiateur histoire de se réchauffer.

Naruto et Shikamaru entamaient leur millième partie de morpion quand ils décrétèrent que finalement, ce jeu était nul ! Le brun s'endormit donc sur sa table. Il sentait moins l'alcool que les jours précédents mais Naruto n'était pas dupe : il avait encore bu. Un téléphone vibra dans le fond de la salle et le jeune blond eu juste le temps de voir Sasuke sortir précipitamment avant que la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours ne retentisse. Décidément en ce moment ils ne se parlaient plus beaucoup et ça commençait vraiment à l'agacer, lui qui ne cessait de se remémorer les paroles de Roxas dans le parc…

**Commissariat de Konoha 11h30 :**

-Bonjour inspecteur.

-Bonjour Gaara… tu arrives bien tard dis-moi.

-Oui, j'avais une course à faire.

Une course à faire hein ? Itachi ne pipa mot mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Il se doutait bien que cette course avait un rapport avec l'affaire des filles disparues mais il savait parfaitement que si son adjoint ne lui en avait pas parlé c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison. Après tout si ça pouvait faire avancer l'enquête… parce que pour l'instant ils n'avaient absolument RIEN.

_Et puis c'est quand même sa sœur qui a été enlevée. Si ça avait été Sasuke je crois que j'aurai réagi de la même manière. Enfin p__our l'instant je n'ai aucune piste et ça m'agace ROYALEMENT._

-Bonjour inspecteur, vous désirez un café ?

La jeune femme qui faisait désormais face à l'Uchiwa souriait d'un air niais. Elle était bien trop maquillée pour être belle et sa tenue frôlait le vulgaire. Le jeune inspecteur fit de son mieux pour masquer le dégout que lui inspirait cette fausse blonde, car oui on pouvait distinguer ses racines rousses, et lui répondit d'un ton neutre.

-Non merci Aramina… je vais en ville de toute manière.

_Oui voi__là, un bon bol d'air frais, ça ne peut pas me faire de mal._

Alors qu'Itachi se lamentait sur le manque d'avancement de son enquête il s'arrêta dans un café non loin du poste de police. Un expresso sans sucre et ça irait mieux. Il se remémora chaque élément, il était certain d'avoir zappé quelque chose mais quoi ?

-Quelle misère… si seulement on avait un témoignage valable au lieu d'un jeune totalement bourré !

Son téléphone sonna. Il but une longue gorgé de café avant de répondre en soupirant à son adjoint.

-Qu'y a-t-il Gaara ?

-Inspecteur on a du nouveau ! Ce matin, Kiba n'était pas en cours et d'après sa mère il ne serait pas rentré hier soir !

-Quoi ?

Itachi avala de travers sa dernière gorgée de café et manqua de s'étouffer. Encore un disparu ? Le seul témoin de l'enlèvement qui plus est ! Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence ! Non, certainement pas. L'inspecteur se hâta de retourner au bureau pour en savoir plus. Une fois là-bas il appellerait Sasuke pour le prévenir de la nouvelle disparition et lui demander quand il avait vu Kiba pour la dernière fois.

_Enfin ! La chance nous souri__t__ peut-être !… quoique, tout bien réfléchi … Non, en fait on est encore plus mal qu'avant ! On se__ retrouve avec trois disparus !_

**Lycée de Konoha, 12h :**

B_on, il est passé où Sasuke ? Il est nul quoi, il se barre comme ça sans rien dire et après moi je me retrouve avec ses affaires sur les bras ! Non mais quel toupet ! Diantre nom d'un chien … Oulà, faut que je me soigne moi, ça va vraiment plus…_

-… Mais tu es sûr de ce que tu dis Itachi ? … Bah non je l'ai pas revu depuis hier …

_Mais ? C'est la voix de Sasuke !_

-Et vous n'avez pas de piste ? … T'as regardé pour Orochimaru ? … Ouais, donc Jiraya racontait peut-être pas que des conneries pour une fois…

_ Itachi … Orochimaru … Jiraya … Mais...?_

Alors que Naruto commençait à peine à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, le haut-parleur de la vie scolaire le pria de se rendre, sur le champ, au bureau du CPE. Le jeune blond s'y rendit, l'air blasé, se demandant ce qu'il avait encore bien pu faire.

-Yo Iruka, c'est pour quoi cette fois ?

-Naruto… un peu de respect s'il te plaît, je suis quand même ton conseiller principal d'éducation !

-Ouais ouais si tu veux. Alors, Monsieur le Conseiller Principal d'Éducation, c'est pour quoi cette fois ?

Iruka leva les yeux au ciel, décidément ce garçon était exaspérant. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une sorte d'affection paternelle pour le jeune blond. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient et Naruto se retrouvait si souvent à l'endroit où il se tenait à ce moment même, qu'Iruka trouvait la place étrangement vide quand le jeune blond n'y était pas.

-Tu as reçu une lettre.

-Au lycée ?

-Oui, surement quelqu'un qui n'a pas ton adresse et qui voulait te la faire parvenir. Enfin bref voilà, prends ta lettre et sort, il y a du monde qui attend.

L'Uzumaki s'exécuta et ouvrit rapidement l'enveloppe sur le pas de la porte. Un hoquet de surprise le prit lorsqu'il vit l'objet et l'expéditeur de ladite lettre :

« Objet : Grande dégustation de ramen

À : Monsieur Usumaki Naruto

De : Ororat-industrie »

_ Il faut absolument que j'en parle à Sasuke !_

**Centre-ville, 13h.**

- J'y vais. Je prends aussi le service de ce soir, donc ne m'attends pas pour manger. Hmm, qu'est-ce que je voulais dire… Ferme la porte à clé si tu sors, les fenêtres, n'oublies juste pas qu'on n'a pas encore remis le chauffage. Il doit rester des lasagnes dans le frigo, et…

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges s'interrompit en voyant que son compagnon ne l'écoutait pas. Celui-ci, auparavant avachi sur le sofa, s'était levé pour se servir une tasse de thé dans la cuisine, sans lui accorder une once de sa précieuse attention.

- … Et les fourchettes dans le placard à balai.

Toujours aucune réaction.

- Je pourrai passer voir Reno, aussi. Ca fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vu… fit-il en prenant un air distrait, un doigt posé au coin des lèvres.

_Tilt._

Roxas toussa plus bruyamment que ce qu'il n'aurait voulu. Il respira profondément, traversa la pièce sans un regard pour son compagnon, et s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle de bain :

- Fais ce que tu veux.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui. Axel comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus pour le moment, aussi, il partit sans demander son reste, le cœur lourd.

Roxas attendit une bonne vingtaine de minutes après avoir entendu la porte se fermer derrière Axel. Doucement, il se laissa glisser sur le sol froid, et ramena ses genoux contre lui.

_Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de me parler de Reno, comme ça ? C'est quoi son problème ?_

Passant une main dans ses cheveux rouges, Axel regardait tristement son reflet dans les vitrines des magasins. Dans un bon jour, il se serait dit « Hm, je pourrais être mannequin, au lieu de bosser chez l'autre vieux… » avant de se raviser « Rox le ferait sans doute mieux que moi… ».

Mais ce jour-là, Axel était perdu dans des pensées moins drôles. Son compagnon n'avait toujours pas digéré la petite altercation de la veille.

Oui, il avait été con de lui envoyer en pleine face qu'il était maniaque.

Non mais c'est vrai, le panier à linge n'avait pas le temps de se remplir aux trois quart que ledit linge était déjà lavé/plié/repassé et rangé dans les armoires. Pareil pour la vaisselle. Lorsqu'il vivait seul, Axel se souvenait interdire à sa mère de lui rendre visite, parce que toute sa vaisselle (sale, bien sûr) se trouvait dans sa _baignoire_. [Véridique !]

Evidemment, il avait été con de lui parler de son ex. Roxas était jaloux, il le savait très bien. Problème : il ne réagissait pas comme tout le monde.

Normalement, quand on est jaloux, on s'attache encore plus fort à la personne de peur de la perdre, pas vrai ?

Eh ben Roxas faisait exactement le contraire. Le blondinet envoyait les gens chier, tout simplement.

Et Axel détestait ça, autant que Roxas détestait être jaloux.

Preuve d'amour, d'attention, d'attachement.

Toujours est-il qu'il avait fait une gaffe, et qu'elle n'aurait aucune conséquence positive.

_Quelle merde._

Le jeune blond était retourné dans la chambre, et se trouvait devant le double-fond du double-fond de la cachette secrète de son armoire. Il prit soigneusement le coffret qui reposait au fond, et s'assit sur le lit en le prenant sur ses genoux.

Il respira un grand coup et ouvrit le couvercle.

Dans un écrin de velours noir se trouvaient posées deux dagues. L'une noire, et l'autre blanche. Le jeune homme soupira et joua avec les lames. Il avait cru les avoir abandonnées pour toujours. Tranchantes, aiguisées. Un geste précis, rapide, efficace.

Le numéro XIII allait reprendre du service.

**? ?h ?**

- Ma tête…

La jeune femme se massa doucement le crâne, et attendit que sa vision s'accommode au noir dans lequel elle était plongée. Elle se concentra et entendit respirer doucement à côté d'elle. Elle en déduisit que son amie s'était endormie.

- Quelle feignasse celle-là… dit-elle en étouffant un bâillement.

Elle se releva et s'étira un peu. Ses muscles étaient engourdis, et ses idées n'étaient pas claires.

_P'tain, pire qu'une gueule de bois…_

Elle se recoucha par terre en entendant des bruits de pas.

- Alors, vous l'avez ?

- Pas encore. Mais ce sera fait demain.

- J'espère pour vous.

- Je me demandais simplement… Est-ce que ce n'est pas trop risqué ? Je veux dire… Eliminer le témoin… Risquerait d'éveiller les soupçons de la police…

L'autre sembla entrer dans une colère noire.

- Mais cries donc cela sur tous les toits, imbécile ! Triple buse !

- Pardon monsieur…

- Pourquoi crois-tu que c'est prévu ? Tout est prévu. Pas de traces, pas de témoins.

- Ce sont des enfants…

- Et alors ? Des centaines et des centaines d'enfants meurent tous les jours sans que personne ne s'en soucie. Ceux-là ne feront pas exception.

La jeune fille retint son souffle à en devenir bleue. Alors qu'elle entendait les deux hommes s'éloigner, elle sentit une goutte d'eau couler sur sa joue.

Elle savait que Kiba avait couru derrière la voiture lorsqu'elles s'étaient faites enlevées… Ainsi, ils allaient mourir tous les trois.

_Mourir…_

Elle se sentit horriblement vide. Mourir ? A leur âge ? C'était quoi cette blague ?

…

Elle repensa à sa famille, à ses amis, à la paire de chaussures dont elle rêvait et qu'elle n'aurait jamais… Ce qu'avait dit l'homme était probablement vrai. Horrible, mais vrai. Comment savoir si quelqu'un avait remarqué leur disparition ? Elle ne pouvait plus compter depuis combien de jours elles avaient disparues, elle ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps elle dormait.

_Blonde, et inutile. Bah pourquoi pas, après tout._

Elle soupira face à son impuissance et ferma les yeux. A nouveau, tout redevint noir.

**Lycée de Konoha, 15h53**

- Naruto !

Le blond sentit son cœur arrêter de battre. Il se glaça et n'osa ni se retourner, ni faire un pas de plus. Il était cuit.

- Vient ici, espèce de…

- De… ? Non vas-y, termine ta phrase.

Cette fois, Naruto se retourna. Sasuke et Neji se défiaient du regard, plantés l'un en face de l'autre. Il frissonna et avança vers les deux garçons.

- Salut… tenta-t-il.

Neji secoua la tête, semblant exaspéré.

- Te mêle pas de ça, Sasuke. Ca se passe entre cette enflure et moi.

Sasuke, blasé, tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami, d'un air de dire « Fais quelque chose, j'en peux plus de ce mec. »

- Je vois pas de quoi tu me parles. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

L'Uchiwa ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, se retint et se détourna. Non, le blond ne jouait pas les innocents. Comme d'habitude, il n'avait certainement pas compris ce que l'autre brun lui reprochait. Mais celui-ci n'en savait rien, et cela ne fit que l'énerver un peu plus.

- Me prends pas pour un con, Uzumaki ! cria-t-il en le prenant par le col.

Naruto regarda l'autre dans les yeux et lui empoigna le bras si fort que Neji le lâcha presque aussitôt.

- Explique-moi directement ce qui ne va pas. Pas la peine de t'énerver, je sais même pas de quoi tu parles.

- Hinata. Je te parles d'Hinata.

Sasuke se détourna.

_Putain, mais il nous fait chier celui-là. Snob, toujours à se croire supérieur aux autres… Et papa poule avec sa cousine._

- Quoi, Hinata ?

- Elle va mal à cause de toi, connard !

L'Uchiwa serra le poing, et fit mine de rester calme et en-dehors de l'altercation.

- Je n'ai rien fait… dit Naruto, abasourdi.

- Tu l'as jetée ! Tu as jeté Hinata alors qu'elle s'est déclarée à toi !

Cette fois, il n'en pouvait plus.

- Et alors, espèce de crétin ? Tu vas l'engueuler parce qu'il n'est pas amoureux d'elle ? Alors quoi, tu préfères qu'il l'utilise, en profite un moment, puis se casse quand il en aura marre ?

Naruto et Neji regardèrent Sasuke sans un mot de plus. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas terminé :

- T'es qui pour donner des leçons aux autres ? Toujours à protéger ta cousine ! Elle peut très bien se débrouiller sans toi, voir même mieux ! siffla-t-il. Si Naruto avait répondu à ses sentiments, tu lui aurais cassé la figure, et même alors qu'il a dit non, tu veux le faire quand même !

- Je…

- Si je peux dire un truc…

- Non, tais-toi. Crois-moi Neji, t'as vraiment un problème. Et ça dépasse le sister-complex.

Sasuke tira Naruto par le bras, et ils quittèrent le lycée.

- Euh… Merci Sasuke. Je sais pas quoi te dire.

- Alors dis rien. Ce crétin mérite de se faire remettre en place, c'est tout.

Le blond fit la moue, puis se souvint de ce que lui avait donné Iruka.

- Au fait, regarde ce que j'ai reçu !

Etonné, le brun regarda la feuille avec suspicion.

- T'as eu ça où… ?

- C'est Iruka qui me l'a transmise.

- Tu sais pas d'où ça vient alors ?

- Si, regarde l'expéditeur.

- Hn…

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et rendit la lettre à Naruto sans vraiment la regarder.

- J'veux y aller, s't'eu plaît s't'eu plaît s'teu plaîîîît… !

- Tu peux y aller sans moi, andouille…

- Mais tout seul, c'est pas drôle.

- J'ai une sainte horreur des ramens. Laisse mon estomac en-dehors de ça.

- Hein ? Depuis quand ?

- Depuis que tu es ramens-addict. C'est insupportable. Tu donnerais tout ce que tu as pour de la bouffe.

- Mais… La bouffe, c'est la vie ! fit-il, les yeux larmoyants.

Le brun se demanda si il devait le frapper maintenant, ou si il devait attendre de recroiser l'autre Hyuuga.

Et puis, alors qu'ils traversaient le parc de la ville pour rentrer, Naruto vit ce garçon blond. Celui qu'il voulait présenter à Sasuke. Il l'entraîna vers le banc où l'autre était assis.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Il y a quelqu'un que je voudrais te présenter, fit-il avec un petit sourire.

Ils s'approchèrent un peu plus, et le jeune homme leva la tête vers eux. En voyant Naruto, il sourit :

- Salut Roxas. Tu vas bien ?

- Salut… Hmm, j'ai connu mieux, mais ça va. Tu nous présente, peut-être ?

- Euh, oui. Sasuke, Roxas. Roxas, Sasuke, mon meilleur ami.

- Enchanté, Sasuke.

Ledit Sasuke était légèrement perdu, mais il n'en montra rien. Il serra poliment la main du blond qui ne devait avoir que quelques années de plus que lui, et attendit la suite.

Il écouta les deux blonds discuter, avant qu'ils ne se disent au revoir.

- Euh… Et donc, c'est qui ?

- Tu vois Axel, le grand qui travaille chez Jiraya ?

- …Ouais… Le mec avec les cheveux rouges ?

- Oui, celui qui a du style.

Sasuke ne releva pas.

- Hn.

- Eh bien Roxas, que tu as vu avant, est son… compagnon.

Le brun s'arrêta de marcher et regarda son ami comme si il venait de se mettre à danser la macarena.

- …De quoi ?

- Ils sortent ensemble.

- …

- Ils vivent ensemble, aussi.

- …

- Ils ont l'air heureux… Sasuke, tu m'écoutes ?

Finissant de se remettre de son bug, le brun cligna des yeux et observa son ami.

- Et… Toi, ça te choque pas de voir deux mecs ensemble ?

Le blond haussa les épaules.

- Pas vraiment… Tu viens ?

Sasuke secoua la tête et suivit Naruto. Dure journée.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du chapitre 9! :D *récupère les tomates dans un seau*<strong>

**En espérant que ça vous ait plu ^^**

**Donc... Non, j'ai épuisé mon quota de conneries plus haut. Pour ce qui est de la suite, publication et machin, retour en haut de page.**

**Mention spéciale à Zazafona, qui est toujours la première à nous lire et à nous envoyer une review d'encouragement! Merci à toi, et merci à tous les autres qui prennent le temps de nous lire! :3 Comme dit précédemment, on n'abandonnera pas cette fiction ^^**

**Et puis, comme ça fait longtemps, un petit bonus...:**

"Il avait été con. Complètement con. Depuis le début, il s'était retrouvé au coeur d'un jeu de dupes sans même s'en rendre compte. Aveugle et borné. La liste pourrait encore être longue... S'il avait fait plus attention, personne ne serait dans cette situation _maintenant._ Et à ce moment-là, il se retrouvait face à la personne la plus chère à ses yeux, un flingue pointé sur la tempe gauche."

**:D A la prochaine~**


	11. Un petit mot

Le 17/05/12.

Hello hello, comme vous vous en doutez, ceci… n'est pas le chapitre 10.

En fait c'est un petit mot pour m'excuser du retard qu'a pris l'écriture de la fiction.

A vrai dire, j'en ai déjà écrit une partie, mais… Beaucoup de choses se sont passées, et il m'est difficile de continuer. Il faut que je reprenne la fic depuis le début pour éviter les incohérences \o/

Nous avons déjà précisé que nous terminerions cette fiction, donc le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt.

Peut-être pas la semaine prochaine hein, car nous passons toutes les deux notre bac, et ces prochaines semaines risquent d'être très occupées. Mais soyez sûrs que nous ferons notre maximum pour tout concilier !

Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu et d'être encore là. Bonne continuation, et encore désolées !


End file.
